Beastars: Into Cherryton Academy
by TheAuraWolf
Summary: An unlikely carnivore, an outsider, an English speaker who goes by the name: Leaf transferred into Cherryton Academy as a 1st year. He doesn't know what to expect in this new school year, but he doesn't know what's in store for him either. Slowly, but surely Leaf will get involved with terrifying events and Make new friends. (For now set to complete until season 2 is realeased.)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I wanted to say, but this story is based on Beastar but I'm going with the anime version of it. So you would mostly see it every Friday or Saturday. Anyways the main topic is the OC, he was made due to experience with some of my friends. When I watched Beastar, I ask one of my friend that was in Japan, I asked him about his experience, and got the idea.**_

_**For now, he is just your ordinary outsider, English speaking student. But will play a role in the story of the anime.**_

_**Thank you: TheAuraWolf**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_In a peaceful world, A modern world where animals with cultural differents. The Carnivores, and the herbivores. Of course, it isn't really a perfect utopia...I certainly wish. There is one thing about this modernized world, Carnivores are able to eat herbivores. If the carnivores couldn't contain their hunger, they might you know. It happened from time to time. But that doesn't mean that they don't get along...There is this one academy...called Cherryton Academy a boarding school. Known for its elite status where carnivores and herbivores get along, but not entirely..._

A train was speeding toward its destination. By one of the hanging strip, one particular young carnivore is holding on to those hanging strips. This young carnivore seems to be wearing an odd set of clothing. Blue vest, white shirt, tie, striped pants, brown shoes, a bag hanging on one of his shoulders and he seems to wear gloves? This young carnivore goes by the name Leaf, and his the new transfer student. He seemed to be 5'5 in height and white fur coat. Staring of the distance with his icy blue eyes felt his pocket vibrate. The lupine glanced down, grabbing the vibrating object from his pocket. The carnivore pulled out his cellphone, he noticed a message.

**''Have you arrived yet?''**

The snow wolf quickly typed back a response.

_**''Not yet, almost there.''**_

He glanced back up, and noticed the academy. Leaf let out a nervous sigh, he is nearing his destination. Soon the train had come to a stop, stepping out of the train, glancing around his new surroundings. He felt lost, alone, nervous. Many different types of emotions, he certainly isn't used to this. The carnivore really loved his old school, but had to transfer to a new school. Where he will be spending most of his years...alone. Feeling his phone vibrating from his claws, he looked back at the phone.

**''Please, do no keep me waiting. I am expecting your arrival.''**

Staring at the message for a while. The lupine finally put his phone away, and took a deep breath, then started walking to Cherryton Academy. The school, he will be attending.

He was surrounded by new faces, faces he doesn't know, faces he might not get used too. Looking around the beautiful and quiet place, he noticed antique stores about the accident Japanese lore. Being clueless as he is, he doesn't know anything about the ancient lore. Being born on the other side of the world hindered his knowledge about their culture. He noticed something interesting from the store. The carnivore figured, he had a few minutes to spare. Walking to the antique store, want got his interest was an old clock. Not noticing someone approaching him from behind.

こんにちは、私は何を得ることができますか？(Hello, what can I get you?)'' An elder voice asked. Leaf jumped in shock, turning around facing an old female lizard.

He didn't understand a word this lizard just said to him.''まあ？(Well?)'' The young carnivore just shook his head and quickly excused himself quickly walking away. He felt, so embarrassed, why? he can't speak their language. Matter of fact, he can't even speak his own language without a translator. Quickly walking to the boarding school. After admiring the view a second time this time not being distracted by an antique store or any store. Arriving at the gate of the school, he noticed an adult Siberian tiger at the gates. The gates opening, the Siberian tiger approached.

''So, you are the new transfer student?''The tiger said calmly, but Leaf was sweating but not visible.

''I-I'm Leaf, sir!''The lupine replied nervously. The expression didn't change and that made him more nervous. A few minutes of silence, the tiger smiled.

''It is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Gon and welcome to Cherryton Academy.''Gon said with a gleeful expression. Leaf bowed in respect learning this tactic from his friends.

''T-thank you for accepting me!''The young carnivore forced a smile.

* * *

While the headmaster was giving the proper principle of the school, rules, and regulations. Leaf can't help, but feel more nervous. Classes begin tomorrow, sleeping away from the family, and the stares...Oh god, that sure made him uncomfortable. The student from this academy sure gave him curious looks, which made the lupine shrink further. It was like he was shrinking, while everyone around him grew around him as if they were titans.

The Siberian Tiger gave the tour around the dorms, while he listens to the headmaster.''So, I've heard your parents are working far from here?''The made Leaf looked a bit surprised and embarrassed. The snow wolf rubbed the back of his neck, hesitantly answering a small"yes" The headmaster nodded.''Out of town, too? Where did you grow up?''Leaf answered his question.''Ah, I see. Don't worry, you're grades were high. So I am suspecting you to keep it that way.''The carnivore nodded feeling a little pressured about it.

Leaf looked out the window. He could spot that the animals were hangout with each other, catching up, and laughing. That made the young carnivore ears drop, he already missed his old friends.''This is your room.''The wolf stopped and looked at the door before nodding.''Here is your ID.''The headmaster handed out his ID. Leaf stared at the ID, before he perked his ears hearing the headmaster opening the door. The carnivore stared at the headmaster as if he was protesting but sadly was ignored.

As the door opened every carnivore looked up and saw Leaf with his mouth opened. Everyone in the room stared at the new arrival curios, while some raised an eyebrow. The headmaster cleared his throat as the students looked at the headmaster as the Siberian tiger spoke.''これは彼の名前がリーフである新しいルームメイトになります。私はあなたに彼に優しくしてほしいです、彼はここからではありません。そのため、注意して行ってください(This will be your new roommate his name is Leaf. I would like you all to be gentle with him, he isn't from here. So, please do it with care.)'' Gon pushed the young carnivore inside the room. Even through Leaf didn't understand what he was saying, but he could tell that he was giving them instruction. Everyone nodded as Gon turned to the shocked Carnivore.''I hope, you will be adjusted to our system. I will take my leave, I have more work to do.''The headmaster patted the younger wolf, then left closing the door.

Everyone stared at the lupine, Leaf looked really uncomfortable with the staring. Until a golden retriever patted a bed.''ここで寝ることができます.(You can sleep here.)'' Based on the gesture, he figured that it will be his bed. Leaf slowly nodded. He set his bag on his bed, he opened the bag to find some casual clothing, he would end up using, water bottle, pen and pencils, textbook and many more. He had a long journey to get here, he sighed talking out the water bottle he had in his bag.

Talking a sip from his water bottle. He opened his cellphone, noticing the time it read 5:01. It was already in 5 in the afternoon, arriving at the country at 2 pm, then hand to take two trains to get here. He got up from his spot.

''立ち去る？(Leaving?)'' Turning to the golden retriever, who looked up. Unsure what on what the dog said, he slowly nodded.''それから遅く出ないでください.(Then don't stay out late.)''The wolf just gave an odd stare at the golden retriever, who returned back to his reading. Leaf exited the room heading outside.

Of course, the staring didn't end, and couldn't push the feeling away. He sat on a lone bench admiring the view of the tress. He breathes in the air, then let exhaled. He glanced at his cell. He texted his parents to inform them that he had arrived. Not a minute later, he received a phone call, Leaf just stared at his cell unsure whether he should answer it or not. Finally deciding, he declined the call and sent a text. After sending the text, he placed his cell back into his pocket. Relaxing on the bench for a few minutes staring at the orange sun, he remembered all of those fun times, hard moments, memories he had made. He had to leave it all behind thanks to his parent's job, spending time away from those he calls friends. He couldn't bear but had to after all his brother's dream job is in this country.

He stood up still looking at the sun, he could picture all his friends on that sun smiling all happily together, but now he wonders...How are they? are they doing good, bad? both? he doesn't know. Leaf kept his gaze forward walking through the grassy fields...

**学生証：37190210 (Student's ID)**

**生年月日：11/09/00 (Date of Birth)**

**注文：食肉目 (Order: Carnivore)**

**家族： - - (Family)**

**北極オオカミ (Medium-size Arctic Wolf)**

**名前：葉 (Name: Leaf)**

**校長によって承認されました (Approve by the Headmaster)**

It was already night, and dinner time but Leaf wasn't hungry at all, so he decided to skip a meal, and head to the dorms. But he got lost, he let out an angry scowl, he wasn't paying attention at all. He noticed some mammals were up and going, but he can't ask them since he can't speak their language, and for the record, it might have been awkward for them. Leaf shook his head as he turned around the corner.

**THUD!**

When he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone, while Leaf fell on his tail the stranger still remained standing. The arctic wolf let out a groaned until he looked up. He looked shocked, there was this large grey wolf just staring at him. No one moved, no one spoke and still maintained eye contact but Leaf felt really uncomfortable with the staring and the silence.

あなたは新しい学生ですか？(Are you a new student?)'' Leaf barely understood a word this tall grey wolf said as he tilted his head in confusion. The tall carnivore seem to take notice of this, he offered his hand and the young carnivore accepted it. After pulling up the young lupine he asked again, but this time with words he can understand.''I said. Are you a new student?''The large wolf spoke in English! Leaf nodded, but this lupine kept staring at him.''Why are you walking, here alone?''

Leaf stuttered until he spoke.''Uh...I-I wanted to head back to the dorms, but I got lost...''Letting out a small laugh, but the tall carnivore didn't even make an expression. He just looked calm.

The tall carnivore walked away from him, but stopped a few steps.''Follow me.''The tall wolf began walking again, Leaf looked confused shaking his head he ran to catch up with the wolf. Thought out the whole walk no one spoke a word. It was just pure silence...The large wolf would occasionally ask a few questions to him, but after that, it will be silence. Trying to keep himself distracted, but it was proven to be difficult.''2cd year?''He turned to the tall carnivore, then looked away.

''1st year...''He said with embarrassment in his voice.''What year are you in?''

The tall carnivore answered.''2cd year.''Leaf stared at him, but now it was back to silence. They arrived at the dorms, Leaf turned toward his acquaintance, then added.

''Thank you, Senpai...''The tall wolf got taken back from what the younger classman said. Leaf looked really red due to embarrassment, he'd never say that from where he came from, but since this word was really famous in Japan and gives respect to upperclassmen. He noticed the tall wolf was stuttering.''I got to go...''Leaf quickly got in the building and shut the door, he covered his red face.''That was so embarrassing!''After a few minutes, he gained back his composure and let out a sigh. He wanted to head to bed early, He arrived at the door to his room turning the doorknob, he found the room being emptied Leaf sigh. He wondered how his fist day would be? how would everything play out? will he make any new friends?

He doesn't know...He entered the room, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**And that is it for the introduction of the OC. Episode 1 will began soon, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**_


	2. Episode 1

_**Episode 1**_

* * *

Leaf was laying on his bed, but he couldn't sleep at all...He just couldn't. Every time, he closed his eyes he would wake up in a few minutes. The only time he ever got some real sleep was on the airplane, but that was some time ago, you could tell because of the bags. The young carnivore continues to lay in silence, ignoring the storing from his roommates until the lupine felt his phone vibrating under his pillow, reaching for his phone and pulling it out. He opened his cell and regretted it the brightness of his phone hurting his eyes, he noticed a message from one of his friends. Ignoring the brightness of his phone, he read the message:

**''Good morning, Leaf! It is a new school year here! It's exciting here! but sadly, you won't be here...but I hope you're doing well in Japan! Everyone will be rooting for you! I better keep my phone away before Mr. Nell takes away my phone :p We all will miss you! Bye!''**

The young carnivore felt touched by the words and smiled. He just hoped they are doing well without him, he was the main attraction in his school. He wondered if they will be there to see him if he does come back. Closing his phone and deciding not to stay in bed, he got up and stretched his arm. Glancing out the window, he noticed the sun was barely out the young carnivore figured, he was too early. Not wanting to wake up his roommates, he began to tip-toe his way to the bathroom.

Doing his bathroom business, he changed his casual clothing into a school uniform. Why? is he changing to school uniform? Because he was very used to waking up 5 in the morning, so he would have time to do something else before going to school. Tieing his shoes together the lupine grabbed his bach which contained important stuff such as Educated Items(Textbooks, Books), Pencil case(Pencils, Eraser, Sharpener, Pens), a refilled water bottle, Currency, Towel, and his gloves. Quietly leaving the room, he slowly closed the door and left.

As expected the halls were fairly quiet and somewhat dark...Not a single carnivore roaming the halls. Approaching the front exit, he opened the door as soon as the young carnivore stepped outside, he felt the wind blowing against his fur. It was fairly quiet just like inside, but not dark it was more beautiful. H sat on the lone bench with his bag next to him as he gazed on the sun slowly rising. Opening his bag, he took out an old textbook that would have seen better days. Opening the book, he stared at the front page which contains his name, flipping the page something fell from the textbook. The snow wolf looked down and saw a picture on his lap, picking the picture up turning it.

It was a class picture.

It was an old picture back when he was still in freshman years. Containing at least 24 heads with different species both Carnivores and herbivores all smiling. His ears fell flat on his head as he continued to stare at the photo, he looked so happy in this photo and now his all gloomy. Leaf noticed something sticking out of the textbook. Talking out the strange item, it was a feather that belonged to his best friend...

_''Here this means we will never forget each other!''_

Remembering those words after his last day. He looked up staring at the sky tightening the grip on the feather_' I miss you all too...'_ Putting the picture and the feather inside his bag, he took out his pencil case and took out a black bullpen. He always was into writing, but he could write Japanese due to the lesson, he took online and from a few friends. He needed to practice more of his Japanese and to pass time. Writing a quick, and short poem can be easy but in a different language?

He began writing on the old textbook, ignoring all the math equations he did.

Time passed very quickly. Looking up, he noticed the sun was out he in his mind the whole time and didn't notice the sun was out. Putting everything away, Leaf got up, and that's when someone patted his shoulder, he nearly jumped in shock as he turned around. It was one of his roommates.''探していました。なぜあなたはそのように消えたのですか？(We, were looking for you. Why did you go and disappear like that?)'' The Fox asked, Leaf rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he figured they were looking for him.

The Fox shook his head.''気にしないで。私たちは朝食を食べに行きます、来たいですか?(Nevermind that. We are heading to get breakfast, wanna come?)'' Unsure what he just said, he slowly nodded. The Fox walked away, gesturing Leaf to come along. Leaf followed, but the vulpine turned him and asked, and this he understood.''あなたの名前は何でしたか？(By the way what's your name?)

The arctic wolf turned to the vulpine as he said his name.''葉(Leaf)

Arriving at the cafeteria, it was packed with students. Leaf looked shocked, he didn't even notice that some of the students passed him when he was in his own little world. A coyote waved his hands, so the two would notice him. The red fox gestured Leaf to follow him as they began to walk to the table, they arrived as the Coyote spoke.''ねえ、オーウィンはあなたをしばらく連れて行ったので、ついに新しい男を見つけましたか？(Hey, Owin took you a while, So you finally found the new guy?)''

"Owin" nodded, taking his seat, the Lead followed suit.''ええ、彼の名前はリーフです。(Yeah his name is Leaf)'' Everyone turned to Leaf as the arctic wolf let out a weak laugh.''それで、どこから来たの？(So, where you from?''Leaf didn't know how to answer that, so he just stayed silent. Luckily the same Golden retriever from yesterday spoke.

''気づかないと思うけど、彼はここから来たわけじゃない。国外では、と思います。(I don't think you guy notice, but he isn't from here. Out of the country, I think.)''

A german shepherd paired his fist in excitement.''国外？それはとても素晴らしいことです！(Out of the country? That would be so awesome!)'' The german shepherd exclaimed excitedly. Leaf was sure they were talking about him, he just felt so awkward he doesn't even know what they were talking about.

Finally, the golden retriever turned to Leaf.''You're probably hungry. C'mon, let's get breakfast.''The golden retriever got up from his seat and went to check out the menu, Leaf followed suit. The young carnivore has never heard any of these dishes. Miso soup? Soi Milk? He doesn't know what those are! he dwelled on the thought when he has to test them. The retriever noticed the disgusted expression and had to ask.''Have you ever eaten this type of food?''The lupine shook his head.''Ah, I see that explains the disgusted expression.''The arctic wolf stared blankly at him.''I suggest you try them, they are quite delicious.''Leaf cringed, he'd probably spit it out and beg for water as if his throat was on fire.

The golden retriever was having a tough time choosing, while Leaf just stared at the dishes unsure what to choose. Leaf decided to go for the traditional, the one he usually eats for breakfast. After paying the lunch lady, he picking up the trey, which contains an egg sandwich, fruits, and Soi milk. He'll probably not touch the soi milk, he'll end up drinking his water bottle, then the soi milk. He turned to his companion, who was holding a tray. He figured he was waiting for him the retriever nodded, and Leaf acknowledged by nodding back.

As they were both walking back to there seats, no one spoke a single word. Ignoring all the stares and he could have sworn he heard a giggle! until he heads his companion speak.''Akechi.''

Leaf turned to him in confusion.''Hm?''

Akechi looked at the arctic wolf, then repeated his name.''My name is Akechi, It a nice to meet an outsider like you,'' Akechi replied. The lupine stared in confusion before nodding and adding a "Nice to meet you, too..." As they arrived at their seats, no one spoke. The others didn't know what to say and it wouldn't feel right for their friend Akechi to do the translating. Leaf was also feeling the awkward silence. If he did say something it would be more awkward until the golden retriever spoke again.''Do you know any Japanese?''Leaf stopped eating as he looked up, noticing the looks.

''In a form of writing...''Leaf answered.

The other looked at each other until Akechi looked back at the young wolf.''Can you read?''

''English? yes, Japanese? no.''The young carnivore answered, taking a bite of a strawberry.

''If your gonna be studying here. You should be studying our language.''The canine replied taking a bite. Swallowing the food inside his mouth, he then added.''Why don't we help you out with that? It's better to study together, then studying alone.''Leaf smiled, then nodded. He appreciated the help, he got the feeling he would get along fine with his roommates.

After breakfast, the bell rang. Every student started leaving the cafeteria, he noticed his companions had stood up.''We have to go before we are late.''Akechi said. Leaf nodded getting his back letting it rest on one of his shoulders as he followed his companions to his new classroom. Looking really worried, he hoped his first day would run smoothly.

School had ended for today. His first day had gone somewhat smoothly, while his impression on Japanese was neutral at best but when it came to English was top notch. He became somewhat popular in the next few hours, he knew this because of the attention he's been receiving especially the girls. That caused some of the guys to be jealous, but Leaf didn't pay any attention to that. The lupine noticed the different lessons that he would be tackling, he frowned as he noticed the advance level of the topics. He could handle it, but it could cause stress to him.

As the lupine exited the school, he heard someone calling his name he turned his head the carnivore spotted his roommates approaching.''ちょっとあなたを見てください、あなたはすでに女の子に特に人気があります！なんてラッキーだ。(Hey look at you, your already popular especially with the girls! How lucky you are.)'' The Coyote replied playfully placing his arm on the arctics wolf shoulder. The lupine stared at the coyote blanky as if saying "What are you even saying?"

Akechi sighed as he faced his friend.''オーウィン...あなたが知っている、彼はあなたが正しいと言った単語を理解していませんか？(Owin...You know, he doesn't understand a single word you said right?)'' The canine said raising an eyebrow. The coyote turned to the golden retriever as he let nervous chuckle.

ああ、そう...ごめん(Oh right...sorry.)'' Akechi nodded as he turned the young carnivore.

''Hey, wanna go to cram school?''Leaf looked unsure but nodded agreeing to join them. He needed to practice his Japanese since his last impression could have gone downhill. Following his friends to the cram school, he has a long sigh feeling homesick already ignoring the conversation that they were having. He looked at the sun sitting at the distance as he continued to follow his roommate. Tomorrow will be another day...

The next day was still an ordinary school day and another school day has ended and Leaf couldn't pay attention to the lecture, he was having a headache. As the students started to leave class with Leaf joining them, but the lupine was stopped by the Japanese teacher.''Leaf, I would like you to stay behind.''Leaf stared at the teacher confused but nodded. Akechi looked back confused but left with the rest of the class. Being alone in the silent giant classroom with a lion, he became anxious as the lion turned his attention to the lupine.

''Are you having trouble in my classes? I have noticed that you don't seem to pay attention to the lessons.''The lion spoke calmly.''Is something troubling you?

''No, sir...I'm just having a headache...''The lupine explained, but the lion knew better. The large carnivore didn't press the issue further.

''I see; but if you ever have an issue, please share it. As a teacher of Cherryton academy, we worry about our students.''Leaf nodded.''Ah, that reminds me...Are you interested to join any clubs? You seem to be perfect for an English play.''

The arctic wolf frowned. He was never into drama club the last time he joined, he couldn't get a line memorized for the play and dropped out.''I'm not good at acting...and isn't that the drama club where the students have special secrets?''

The large carnivore gave a laugh.''Nonsense! You have the talents for an English play!''The young carnivore looked rather uncomfortable, yes he is perfect for an English play, but due to the incident he had suffered, he doesn't trust himself in acting.''I am sure the president will accept you.''

''I will think about it, sir...I have to go now.''The canine bowed as he spoke in Japanese, but his accent was questionable.''ありがとうございました(Thank very much.)

The lion chuckled as he corrected the young lupine.''It is どうもありがとうございました(Thank you very much.) not ありがとうございました(Thank very much.)'' The canine nodded placing the information in his mental brain as he left the class.

Leaf left the school to go back into his room.

It was a red moon as lone alpaca was running from something or rather someone there was fear in his eyes...while covering the blood on his shoulder which is assumed to be a bite mark and blood running across his cheek and neck. Looking back he noticed the predator coming, he quicken his speed as he went for the stairs going 4 foot down the stairs. As he jumped landing on the floor turning left, then continued running. He arrived inside an empty classroom(Homeroom) placing his back against the door as the alpaca panted.

As if almost immediately someone started to push the door down, but the alpaca still used his back to keep the door shut. But every time with each push it became stronger and stronger.''あなたは本当に自分のクラスメートを食べようとしていますか？一緒にたくさんのクラスがありました！(Are you really trying to eat your own classmate? We had so many classes together!)'' The alpaca exclaimed frighten, but it didn't stop there.

One final good push had sent the alpaca tumbling down the stairs as the hallway light shined down on the alpaca. The Alpaca quickly backed away to the podium as he stared at the unknown figure. The door shut causing everything to go black. While growling could be heard the alpaca quickly got up looking around the darkroom.''肉食動物は私たちだけを食べ物と考えていますか？'' The alpaca nearly fell, but manage to maintain his balance, but accidentally stepping on a remote of some sort causing light to appear on the screen behind the alpaca covering their eyes due to the light.

**講義の目的。(****Objective for the lecture.)**

**肉食動物と草食動物が共存できる社会のために。(****For society where carnivore and herbivore can live together.)**

** O多様な種との相互理解。(****O Mutual understanding with diverse species.)**

** -あなたとは異なる種と共通の根拠を持つことのインポテンス-(****-The importance of having common grounds with species different from yours-)**

** O社会のルールの明確化(****O A clarification of the rules of society)**

**O野生の昆虫を抑制する。(****O Suppressing your feral instinct.)**

**Oあなたの道徳の確立。(****O Establishing of your moral. )**

The alpaca noticed the predator approaching slowly as the alpaca backed away to the screen. As the figure stopped as he was staring at his prey, the alpaca eyes widen. As the alpaca spoke which would be hin final word.''あなたの肉食動物は怪物ではありません！(You carnivores are nothing, but monsters!).''The carnivore bared its teeth as he lunged at his prey...

* * *

The next day it was early morning every student were doing their own things, Leaf noticed something was amiss. The students were speaking in Japanese, but it sounded urgent due to the tone of the deerling's voice. He could have sworn someone was staring at him, but when he would stare back they would not look at him. He could sense some fears in some of the herbivores, he frowned. What could have happened? Just then a newspaper stopped by his feet.

Lead picked up the newspaper and his expression changed. He knew someone has died, even though he couldn't read any of the words that were written in the article. He didn't need to read passed on context clue it was obvious someone died in the classroom sue to the pictures and flowers. Now, he knew the reason, why... He looked back at the herbivore, then back at the newspaper. The lupine sighed, dropping the newspaper he looked at the cafeteria and noticed that 4 herbivores were leaving, he noticed grey hands sticking out of the door as the hand slowly retreated.

Leaf looked confused as he approached the door. He poked his head, and no one was there. The arctic wolf stared the empty hall in confusion as he scratched his head in confusion, he shrugged it off and took his leave. He felt his phone vibrating and it was giving off a childish ringtone. Leaf looked embarrassed as all eyes were laying on him. Phones weren't allowed in the school campus or classes, he only brings it for any emergencies the arctic wolf quickly made a dash for it wanting to avoid the attention.

After arriving in some remote place, he picked up his cell and was shocked. His parents were calling? They usually never call him and he was the least favorite. He clicked the "green cell" as he slowly placed his on his ears.''H-hello?''Leaf attempted not to stutter.

But what, he didn't expect was...''Onii-chan!''The voice practically screamed, he felt his ears ring as he got his phone away from the phone.''Pu pu!''Leaf sigh as he smiled softly.

''Mira...You know, you shouldn't be screaming on the phone right?''Mira was his little sister, and he basically loves his sister, so much. But to spend the rest of his school year away from her? away from the city...it broke his heart.

''I was worried, big brother...You weren't calling and you said you would! I waited, b-but you never called.''His little sister explained. Leaf forgot about that...so much was happening today and the day before. But, he did promise it made him said when he heard the sad tone of his sister's voice.

''I'm sorry...I know, I promised. But so many things were happening today, and yesterday. You know...classes, attempting to learn Japanese, get used to my new surroundings, all and all.''The arctic wolf explained not explaining the recent event that just happened.''How 'bout you? how's school?''

Mira could be heard whimpering as she spoke.''School is scary! I don't know anyone there, the girls are mean, and I have to wear a long gown!''Mira whined, Leaf couldn't help but chuckle after hearing his sister's complaints.

''Oh, c'mon Mira! It isn't that bad!''Leaf replied, even though he couldn't see it. He knew his sister was pouting, and it proved his point when his sister was silent. The arctic wolf smiled and looked at the grassy field.''So, how is everyone?''

His little sister was silent before speaking in a sad tone.''Mom and Dad were fighting...just like back in home...''The lupine smiled had dropped and his ears fell flat on his head. Hearing his sister's voice like that? It broke him into many pieces, he also felt empathy toward his little sister knowing how she felt. Leaf just wished, his parents could just get along for her sake...

The young carnivore began to think the exact words to say that his little sister, mind you she is only 11.''Mira...Everyone fights or argues for different reasons. Mom and Dad aren't the same stupid reason or not.''The lupine paused as he spoke again in a comforting tone.''I know it is hard to understand, but you'll understand someday.

''Oh...''

''But I do know one thing...If they do see there mistakes one day. They will forgive each other, we all we'll be one big happy family once I get back.''Leaf replied with confidence in his voice. Even if he was far away, he would always attempt to cheer up his sister.

''You really think, so?''Mira asked with hope in her voice. The young carnivore smiled, he can't predict a future. But deep down, he knew they would get along someday and not give his little sister falses hope.

''I know so.''Leaf replied still keeping that smile on his muzzle.''So, don't be sad okay? Keep that cute smile you always have alright?''

It was silent on the other end, then Mira spoke a quite response.''Ok...''

''Mira, I have to go alright? I am not even allowed to call. So, I'm lucky I'm still not caught don't call me at this time alright?''The lupine was thankful, he didn't get caught with his cellphone out and he was also lucky that any of the students didn't reported him yet.

''Uh-huh.''

''I'll call you back later. Bye Mira.''Putting his cell away, he started to go back to the school before any of the teachers or students noticed his disappearance. Walking back to his school, he really hoped his little sister can do well without him for some time.

It was already nighttime. All the students were already in their rooms fast asleep or getting ready for bed. But two female herbivore was walking to dorms.''彼は「あなたの次の」そのオオカミを言っていました...(He was saying " your next" that wolf...)'' The two-horned goat said to her friend.

Her friend turned to her, then replied.''まさか...レゴシくんは最初はいつもかなり奇妙な男でした。(No way...Legosi-Kun was always a pretty weird guy, to begin with.)'' She, then turned to the goat holding her hand as she spoke again.''何かが起こった場合、私の部屋であなたをいつも歓迎します. 私たちの原猿は素敵で友好的な集団です！(If anything happens, you're always welcome in my room. We prosimians are a lovely and friendly bunch!)''

''ありがとう(Thanks.)'' The goat replied, feeling grateful and relieved that her friend would welcome her if she felt worried and uncomfortable. Going there separates ways the angora goat began walking to the door, but she stopped feeling that something was watching her. She turned around and gasped. There was this tall grey wolf that stepped out of the tree wearing a male's school uniform that cherryton had to offer. The expression on the grey wolf's face was unreadable at best.

The tall carnivore approached the herbivore, but the goat backed away slowly frighten. As the wolf stepped out of the shadow, she knew who it was.''あなたは私に親切に行動しますが、あなたの空腹のとき、私は食べ物ですか？(You act friendly to me, but when you're hungry, I'm food? )'' The herbivore asked staring at the blank eyes of the tall carnivore before her. The angora goat pulled out a pair of scissors holding them out as a weapon shakingly.''私を見下すな！テムくんと私はあなたが思っている以上に.(Don't look down at me! Tem-Kun and I are so much more than you think-)''

The wolf quickly reached the pair of scissors as the goat screamed. But a white-furred hand stopped the tall grey. The wolf looked confused as he looked to his left to find a familiar arctic wolf staring at him. Leaf stared at the greys wolf eyes to see any of those wild eyes in him, but surprisingly none. The lupine slowly dropped the tall carnivore hands eyeing him with suspicion.

''Sorry for interrupting...But I thought you were gonna hurt her, so I stepped in.''Leaf explained while backing away still eyeing the grey wolf. The two mammals were silent before the tall grey wolf spoke.

''I just wanted to give her this.''The tall carnivore turned to the female herbivore, took out a pink letter and handed what seems to be a love letter to the goat.''それはあなた宛のラブレターです(It's a love letter addressed to you.)''

The goat stared at the pink letter, then back at the tall carnivore.''私はあなたが一人でいる間にこれをあげることができることを望んでいました。(I was hoping, I could give you this while you were alone.)'' Leaf just blinked...Was he confessing to her or something?

''これを私に渡そうとしていましたか？(Were you trying to give this to me?)'' The tall wolf nodded, Leaf didn't know what to do, he just felt awkward standing there. He did give them some space, he just stared at the two in confusion.

''テムくんが絶対にくれなかったの(I knew Tem never gave it to you. )'' There was a brief silence.''申し訳ありませんが、多分私はあなたにそれを与えるべきではありません。(Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have given it to you.)'' The angora shook his head her head, but Leaf, on the other hand, didn't want to stay longer, he felt like he was intruding. The arctic wolf walked past the two as he began to walk away, but stopped only an earshot away as he hid behind a building. can't blame him since he was too curious.

''ねえ.(Hey.)''Leaf poked his head to see the tall grey wolf standing almost 1.5 meters away from the goat as she stood up.''このすべての前にあなたについて恐ろしいことを言った。(I said terrible things about you before all this.)'' There was a slight pause before she spoke again.''あなたのそのようなおとなしい狼にもかかわらず。私はそれをすべて明日取り戻します 、私を許して...(I'll take it all back tomorrow. Even though your such a gentle wolf, so forgive me...)''

The tall carnivore made no move, but the carnivore spoke''取り戻す必要はありません。(You don't have to take it back.)''

The goat looked confused as she asked.''どうして？''

''彼が死んだ後、誰もが彼の最初の愛を知っていたら、テムは好きではないでしょう。(Tem wouldn't like it if everyone knew his first love after he just died.)'' He replied.

''ええ、しかし...''The goat placed her hand on her chest as she begins to speak again.''私はあなたについて言ったことにまだ罪悪感を感じています。''

''私はかなり慣れているので大丈夫です。(I'm pretty used to it, so it's okay.)'' The grey wolf started to walk away from her. Even though Leaf couldn't understand a single word they were saying. But for some reason...He felt somewhat sorry for him especially those eyes that the tall wolf was giving. It was like he was giving off a sad vibe.

The tall wolf didn't notice Leaf sitting behind the building unaware that he might have eavesdropped. He looked at the grey wolf walking by him, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of pity for him. Even though, he didn't know who he is.

* * *

The next day everyone, who knew the student who died came to pay their respect. Expect for Leaf, not knowing the student he decided to come, but it gave off an eerie vibe. But he did visit and dropped a single rose to pay off a little respect for the deceased student, then left. He did notice the same grey wolf from yesterday came, he looked at the tall lupine not letting his eyes wander off on there own.

But, hearing cheers he looked the other way and saw a red deer, who was unique to the other student because he's wearing a green jacket, and there was there intimidating aura around this deer. As the cheering stopped, he decided to leave the scene, he ended up leaving but he ended up catching a conversation.

ステージクルーからのあなたのあの犬。あなたにできることがあります。(Your that dog from the stage crew. Good I have something for you to do.)'' The red deer stood up.''いい加減にして(Come on.)''

''はい(Okay)'' As the red deer left with the tall carnivore behind him, Leaf stared at them feeling something was up, they were speaking quietly...He shrugged it off, then headed for the exit. It was a beautiful day outside, flowers are blooming and on these like these...A surprised scream was heard. Looking where the scream was coming from. He saw a draft rabbit looking at the plants that were squished by notebook, then laughter was heard.

Looking up, he saw two females laughing at the rabbit. Leaf shook his head, remembering he wrote a long essay about bullies, he swore the list would keep fulling up further. But what could make it worse?

**学生証：26012007(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：09/04/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：食肉目(Order)**

**オオカミ(Family)**

** 家族：カニ科**

**大型品種の灰色オオカミ(Large-Breed Grey Wolf)**

**名前：レゴシ(Name: Legosi)**

** 校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

As the two females continued to laugh the rabbit lift her head up and shouted.''大丈夫です！あなたは何も私を傷つけることはできません！(I'm fine! Nothing you do can hurt me!)'' Her eyes looked angry, but then surprised because a bed foam was being out the window. As the bed foam fell, the rabbit ducked as the foam missed her. The girl laughed as they left, Leaf felt bad for the rabbit. Bullying is for a sore eye from where he came from, but this...He never expected this! He wanted to help, but at the same time, he would feel very awkward. He's also not the one for conversations, and it makes him feel even more uncomfortable.

As he watched the rabbit dragging the foam to her bedroom, he was hesitant as he took one step to the rabbit, but was saved when a tapir approached. Leaf sighed in relief, he knew this kind of animal would help the rabbit. The lupine's eye twitched as the tapir was stopped by the horse. The rabbit declined the help as he began to drag it to her room. Leaf took a leap of faith as he ran to the rabbit.

''I'll help!''Leaf blurted out. The rabbit looked up and stared at him. The other students stared at the arctic wolf with confusion, while also whispering to each other still keeping their eyes on the lupine.

あれは誰？(Who's that?)

それは転校生ではありませんか？(Isn't that the transfer student?)

なぜ彼は彼女のような「女」を助けているのか！？(Why is HE helping a "slut" like her!?)

彼は完全に寝るつもりです。(His totally gonna get laid.)

彼は英語で話している！その素敵な声！(He is speaking in English! That lovely voice!)

The rabbit frowned as he heard the other whispering...Especially about her. He looked at the lupine directly at the eye.''I don't need any help.''She again began to drag, but Leaf couldn't let that go. He lightly stepped on the foam stopping her from dragging the foam. The dwarf looked visibly annoyed.''He-''

''Ignore those comments, I can't imagine what they are saying. But I'm helping wheater you like it or not.''He picked up the foam though feeling awkward with the situation at hands, carrying it over his head now staring at the rabbit.''Now. Are you gonna move?''

The rabbit looked a little annoyed, but her expression soon changed into a thankful smile.''Thanks.''Leaf nodded. She leads the arctic wolf to the hallway that would soon lead to the room.

''What year are you in?''The rabbit asked, Leaf looked at the dwarf rabbit and answered.

''I'm a first-year.''He felt uncomfortable with the staring, he just wished they could mind there own mind business. Not stare and gawk at the wolf as if he had big head that is the size of a lollipop.

''Oh, two years behind me. It's okay, you don't have to be formal.''The rabbit asked Leaf nodded.''You are a transfer?''The arctic wolf raised his eyebrow as he nodded.''I'm not surprised, you didn't hear about the rumor.''Leaf looked confused but decided to stay silent as he carried the heavy foam.

As they arrived outside her room.''Here is good.''Leaf nodded setting the bed down. As soon he lay the bed foam on the ground, he felt his pain in his spinal part. He cried out, but not too loud. The rabbit looked worried as he rushed to his side.''Are you okay?!''

Leaf slowly nodded. He seriously felt like an old mammal, who was at his 80's.''Yeah. It's the case of heavy lifting...I have a problem with my spinal cord...Luckily I don't lose control of my bladder...''Lead commented.''I'll be heading back to my dorms to treat the pain...''

''Why don't you treat that here?''The girl asked in concern. The lupine shooked his head declining the offer.

''No, it's ok rabbit. Besides this is the girl's dorm, I would feel like I'm intruding...''Leaf answered. The rabbit sigh placing both of her hands on her sides.

''We'll if your sure, and my name isn't rabbit! I'm Haru.''Haru introduced herself while smiling, Leaf smiled back then introduced himself.

''My name is Leaf.''

The lupine spent most of his time with his roommate studying Japanese, so he could improve his language skills better. But it was dark and his roommates went to bed feeling tired, but Leaf still wasn't. He was used to sleeping late at night, he would do his homework at this time. But luckily, he already finished his math homework. Still in uniform Leaf was in his bedroom reading texts that his friends were sending. Mostly asking, how's he been? How is Japan? How is he holding up with the school? He heard a snore and looked at the snoring coyote, he shook his head and got up from his bed. He decided to take a quick walk around the school campus. Slowly getting up, he walked to the door, then closed the door behind as quite as possible.

Exiting the dorm, he felt the wind blowing. He always loved the cool air that the weather was offering him. Walking around the school to get his mind of something. He could see something...The same tall grey wolf, walking back and forth as if he was guarding the door. He quickly hid behind a pillar as he kept his gaze on the tall wolf.

Something suspicious was going on, but can't pinpoint the reason. That was when the tall carnivore looked up alert, he again hid behind the pillar not sticking his head out. His heart was racing, Was he caught? is he gonna be reported for staying out late? These questions filled his mind but he wasn't caught. He sighed in relief as he spotted the carnivore as the tall carnivore knelt down talking to a Grasshopper''あなたはここで何をしているの？同じことが私にも当てはまると思います。(What are you doing here? I guess the same goes for me.). Setting his hand down for the grasshopper to jump on. he was surprised by how gentle the wolf is, especially to a bug!

He noticed a scent. He smelled that before, he turned his head and found Haru. He wondered what was she doing this late at night. Glancing back at the tall wolf, who was looking at the grasshopper. He smelled that scent, Leaf figured it out because of his movements. As the tall carnivore paid no intention to the grasshopper, rather the smell.

As the tall lupine was strange! He knew what was gonna happen...He let out a cry, but not pain...but rather desperation? who knows. He turned toward the rabbit, who her eyes perked being alerted to the sound as she stopped.

_'She needs to run!'_Leaf thought, he was terrified of what would happen to her. He doesn't know what to do! Haru's ear perked even more. He turned to the wold, and he was on all four ready to run and lunge at his prey. He was openly growling as the bunny looked around as if she was looking for something or was she giving up? Leaf doesn't even know what to think! but just stare at the scene that is slowly presenting itself to him.

The bunny started to run, but the wolf was faster as he noticed movement and ran full speed at the bunny. The wolf jumped high as the bunny continued to run. Leaf was staring at the scene, he was horrified.

As the tall wolf got a hold on the bunny, Leaf eye's widened as they were rolling. The tall carnivore landed on his knees with the bunny on his hands. Leaf didn't know what to do, what to think even! but there was one thing in his mind as it kept repeating the same question in his over in over.

_''Is...Is he really gonna...devoir her?''_

* * *

_**\Marbles/**_

_**In the days when we were young.**_

_**We seemed so much alike.**_

_**Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,**_

_**As well as vocal range**_

_**When did that all start to change?**_

_**It's like we have become.**_

_**Completely different.**_

_**As it passes through the woods.**_

_**The wind rustles the leaves.**_

_**Where's the winds a-blowing to?**_

_**As it flutters past you and me.**_

_**As I reach out for your hands**_

_**So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time.**_

_**Even though these hearts are bound.**_

_**Never to be intertwined.**_

_**Still, each draws a ring ' round the other.**_

_**Is their revolving dance.**_

_**Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go.**_

_**Way back to when we swore things never change.**_

_**When one day what you need.**_

_**Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon.**_

_**You can know that I'll be there for you.**_

* * *

**And there is episode 1 for ya if you haven't seen the anime yet. I urge you to go watch it otherwise you might not know what is going on. Anyways the character themselves have unique names influencing there personality or life to another.**

**Leaf's name came from well a tree, and it's meaning is 'beloved' or 'dear' But I choose the opposite. While the name means 'beloved' Leaf isn't the favorite child that reflects on his life. His not 'beloved' because being the least favorite.**

**Mira is a short version of Miracle. To him, she is a miracle to him because he is the only one, who he considered family.**

**Owin means strength while being intimidating, he is a kind heart. His name is the opposite of his name meaning. **

**Akechi means smart. Akechi in this story is very smarts which reflects his knowledge. Which he is able to easily identify, Leaf.**

**And that's it. All again next episode on Friday or Saturday. If I'm ever late for any reason, then it would on Sunday. That is it, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 or episode 1.**


	3. Episode 2

**A/N: I present to you episode 2! Now, this was supposed to be released on Sunday, but due to a misfortune event that I got sick! So that the day was postponed until the day you are seeing this chapter. I'm still recovering, so episode 3 would be posted next Friday, I hope you guys can wait that long and I certainly hope you understand it.**

**Enjoy episode 2!**

* * *

**Episode 2: The Heart of the School is in the garden**

* * *

Leaf couldn't sleep. He seems to be asleep, but that was all just an act. Could you blame him? After what he saw, he couldn't even shut his eye for a few seconds. Laying on his bed, he couldn't get his mind of that scene he just witnessed. He was confused about how that tall carnivore acted. The young carnivore knew most mammals would instantly go for the bite, but that wolf was resisting.

_The last day..._

_''Is...Is he gonna...devour her?''That question filled his mind, he was too afraid to move an inch or wasn't brave enough. Leaf was expecting the bite to come at any moment, but it never came...He still watched the scene. No one moved. But the grey wolf looked up in alert, looking around. The arctic wolf expression had changed into a confused one._

_''What is he doing?''Leaf asked himself confused. The grey wolf, then looked straight his eyes widening. The young carnivore looked at the direction where the tall carnivore was, but no one was there. Leaf was getting concerned and he didn't like it one bit._

_As the lupine continued to stare at __nothing, he suddenly hid his face on the rabbit's fur. Staring at the scene, the grey wolf spoke, but barely able to gear the whisper.''_戻って...停止(Stay back...Stop.)_'' Leaf could guess what this lupine was saying as he seems to be in fear of something._

やめる！(Stop!)'' _The tall wolf said loudly, Now the arctic wolf was confused. His widen his eye's in realization, he was resisting. The urge to devour the rabbit right beneath his arms._

_The tall wolf was in a panic as he said.''_やめる...やめる.(Stop...Stop.)''_The arctic wolf looked at the wolf concerned as he seems to be trying his best to resist the wild side inside of him. The tall lupine closed his eyes trying not to look at his demon.''_私はあなたを見ません！どこかに行って！(I won't look at you! Go away!)'' The tall carnivore shouted.

_The arctic wolf looked in hope. He hopes that this lupine could get through, knowing how brutal this was and a serious crime. But he noticed...He noticed this tall carnivore was at his limit.''_どうぞ、もう立ち去ってください！ほっといて！(Please, go away already! Leave me alone!)'' _The carnivore shouted. His eyes widen as the carnivore eye's glowed red and began to show his fang. The lupine couldn't hold resist anymore, he slowly opened his eyes, tightening the grip on the bunny's arms. _

_The grey wolf slowly opened his mouth ready to feast on the prey. The arctic wolf quickly stepped out of his hiding spot as he was about to shout "Stop" but was saved by the bell.''_レゴシ！(Legosi!)'' _Legosi seemed to snap back to his senses, looking up confused. Instead of going back to his hiding spot, he sighed in relief. But as soon as he opened his eyes, Legosi was already staring at him wide eyes. _緊急です(It's urgent!)'' _The bunny quickly broke out of the grey's wolf grasp, going into a full run._

_Hearing __footsteps coming__ faster and louder, he quickly dashed. But, he heard the wolf's voice.''_待つ！(Wait!)'' _He ignored the call, he needed to get away from the scene, he just witnessed__._

_Present-day..._

That event keeps playing on his mind, but there was a question in his mind. What was he doing? or guarding in there? but before his thought could process more. Someone opened the curtain, while the sun hit the poor arctic wolf's eyes. Leaf yelped in surprised as he sat up. He heard a laugh as he looked to his left.

'' 葉！(Leaf!)'' The coyote shouted, looking around the room he noticed that everyone was up and ready for the, expect for him. But, he didn't care what he wanted to do was sleep and forget about the event yesterday. But Owin wouldn't let him.''ウェイキー、ウェイキー。学校はもうすぐ始まります。準備する必要があります！(Wakey, Wakey! School is about to start soon. You need to get ready.)'' The coyote replied talking the cover of the lupine.

The young carnivore frowned as he got up from his bed looking at the mirror. He looked like a zombie.''Did you get any sleep?!''Akechi asked, noticing the tired eyes, it also had a tint of red.''Maybe, you shouldn't be going to class, you need rest! What were you even doing the whole night?!''The canine exclaimed.

The lupine shook his head as he didn't want to explain the event last night, so he replied.''No...A quick shower would do...''Leaf yawned as he closed his eyes.''I was outside the whole night...''Answering the question with a tired voice.

The German Shepherd frowned in disapproval as he spoke.'' シャワーはしません！ 分間かろうじて立ち上がることができそうです!(A shower won't do! you look like you could barely stand up for a minute!)''The golden retriever nodded.

''Look just stay here and re-'' But was caught off as the lupine stared at the golden retriever with his red and tired eyes.

''I'm going...I'm seriously fine...''Leaf said. They knew. They couldn't get him to change his mind. They can't force him either as Akechi sighed he spoke.

''Fine...but if you collapse, were bringing you back!''The canine replied sternly. The arctic wolf smiled as he nodded.''Okay...We'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria. You know where is right?''The lupine nodded again and The golden retriever nodded back.''Alright, then see you there.''Three of his roommates waved goodbye to him, while the other just walked out of the room. Alone in the room, he stared at the mirror to see his own reflection. He really wanted to rest, but he refused to do so. He wanted to follow his dream and he was determined to do so.

Turning away from the reflection, he walked to the bathroom with a towel. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him. As water could be heard hitting the floor inside the bathroom...

It was breakfast hours and Leaf met up with his roommates. The arctic wolf with his ears down, a tray in hand, and without his blue vest? Everyone on the table was staring at him it's like he stuck out like a sore thumb. Not just them some of the students were also staring at him weirdly. Sure he wore the uniform and everything except for the blue vest, but it doesn't mean they should gawk at him. Feeling a little annoyed, he asked.''Why are you looking at me?''

The rest of them stared at each other, then back at the young carnivore.''Well, the question is why aren't you wearing the vest that the school offered?''Akechi asked in confusion.

The lupine signed taking a sip from his water bottle as he spoke.''Nothing just wanted a little change.''The other tilted their heads in confusion but shrugged as they continue to do there own things. He stared at them for a while before moving his gaze elsewhere. Unlike the cafeteria in his old school, this one is huge! though he did question why was there a giant tree in the middle? He looked down at his tray which contains soy patty, bread, and milk. He couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

Each time, he stared at the dang piece of loaf. The arctic wolf would think what happened yesterday night! How the tall carnivore slashed the arms of Haru. He frowned as he looked back up. His eyes widen. The same carnivore that nearly devoured the rabbit was two tables in front of him. The grey wolf hasn't noticed him yet, so he quickly looked away.

''Aren't you going to eat your patty?''Akechi's voice could be heard. Looking at Akechi, then he realized what he said. Quickly grabbing the fork, but for some reason, the plastic fork was greasy all of a sudden. The fork slipped from his hands, he tried to catch the fork again and this time he caught the fork with a hard grip. Scratching his head in embarrassment, he replied.''Yeah, I'll eat.''

He looked at the soy patty before gulping. Ready to use his work to eat a slice he just cut off, he stopped.''ジャッカス！ひどい休息を！あなたが私の尻尾を踏みつけていることに気づかないのですか、あなたは薄暗いです！(You jackass! give it a goddamn rest! How do you not notice you're stepping all over my tail, you dimwit!)'' The carnivore shouted at the vulpine grabbing bot of the fox's shoulder.

The fox looking angrily snapped.''申し訳ありません、バカ！(I apologized for it, moron!).''Leaf crossed his arm looking concerned, it was not his business, but he couldn't look away from the fight either.

''あなたの愚かなにやにや笑いは私をカチカチさせた、あなたはキツネ野郎。(Your stupid smirk ticked me off, you fox bastard.)'' The carnivore angrily shouted. The arctic wolf looked away from the fight, he knew either fist are gonna be thrown or kicks. Either way one of these could happen.

''あなたはかなりストレスを感じているようです。たぶん昼寝をする必要があります！(You're looking pretty stressed out, maybe you should go take a nap!)'' The fox taunted, then the unexpected happened, and the young carnivore didn't expect this either. The carnivore opened his mount and lunged at the fox bitting his arm.

The scream was going to the roof.

The lupine looked at the scene wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone just stared at the two fightings. The vulpine was shouting words, but just like an ordinary overseas student...He didn't understand a word they were saying. Leaf watched the carnivore bite harder, he knew blood would come out any second if someone doesn't act fast enough.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice shouted.''切り取る！(Cut it out!)'' A voice shouted and everyone turned their attention to the tall grey wolf, _Legosi. _The tall grey wolf quickly shut his mount with his hand as the arctic wolf heard the labrador ask.''真剣に、何が悪いの、レゴシ？(Seriously, what's wrong, Legosi?)''

The fox glared at the second year with anger as he left his friend, then approached the grey lupine.''そして、あなたの問題は何ですか？あなたはあなたの大きな体のために、私に再びチャンスを持っていると思いますか？(And what's your problem? you think you've got a chance against me, because of your large body?)''

Legosi took a step back and replied.''もちろん違います！(of course not!)'' The arctic wolf looked dumbfounded on the quick personality change.

''私にそれを与えないでください。あなたの首にフォーク、私はそれから素敵な、穏やかな一口を取るでしょう。(Don't give me that. Fork over your neck, I'll take a nice, gentle bite out of it.)'' The vulpine threatens with the expression that the grey's lupine face was unreadable, Leaf didn't know what to expect from him.

良い悲しみ、肉食動物は簡単ではないことを確認してください。(Good grief, carnivore sure don't have it easy.)'' A voice casually said. Everyone turned their attention to whoever said that.

''そのルイ！(It's Louis!)'' The girls were cheering as the red deer approached the bickering carnivores or he just wanted to save Legosi.

''あなたの個性と強さは、常に手をつないでいるとは限りません。(What's with your personality and strength not always going hand in hand.)'' The red deer said as he stopped next to the grey wolf.

The vulpine smirked, then made a snarky response.''私、私の、それはスター俳優、私たちの鹿のマスタールイの存在下にあったようです!(My, my, it seems we're in the presence of the star actor, our deer master Louis!)''

''人前で牙をむくのはマナーが悪い.(Baring your fangs in public is bad manners.)''The red deer replied, not falling for that snarky response.

The vulpine took one step forward, the replied.''あなたも簡単ではありません。あなたは次のビースターになるために探しているので、あなたはこれらのスタントを引っ張って少し人気を得る必要があります.(You don't have it so easy either. Since you're looking to become the next beastar, you have to pull these stunts to gain a bit of popularity.)''The red deer seemed to be unfazed. The young carnivore looked confused as he heard the name "beastar" he never heard of that before. He'll end up asking about this later.

The red deer thought for a moment before replying.''ビースターが必要な理由について考えたことはありますか？他人を不愉快に思うのではなく、自分自身を改善してください。(Have you ever thought about why we need the beastar? rather than begrudging others, improve yourself.)''

''ぬいぐるみに行く!(Go get stuffed)

''はい、そのとおり！(Yeah, that's right)

''ねじ止め！(Screw off)

The arctic wolf was sure surprised by how everyone supported the red deer, he may not know who he is but. He sure is interesting.''ちょっとスクラムしましょう！(Hey let's scram!)the vulpines friends urged.

The vulpine bared his fang as he replied.''悪くない！得点が得意(Not bad! you sure good at scoring points.).''His friend approached him and quickly pulled him.

''ともあれ、もう行こう。いい加減にして。(Whatever let's go already. Come on.).''The vulpine glared at the red deer before walking away.

''みなさん、もしよければ朝食に戻りましょう。(Everyone, return to your breakfast if you would.)'' And just everyone returned back to their meals. The arctic wolf ignored what the tall wolf was saying to the red deer because the red deer's gaze was looking directly at him. The young carnivore gulped as the red deer was approaching him.''あなた、私はあなたと話したいです。(You, I would like to speak with you.)'' Leaf looked at him, then Akechi.

The red deer turned to the tall lupine.''放課後に彼を私のオフィスに連れて行ってください。(Take him to my office after school.)'' The red deer turned, then left.

''はい! (Yes!)'' The tall wolf said as the deer left, but Leaf stared at Legosi. The tall wolf was about to go back to his seat before he stopped and looked back as they maintained eye contact for a while. Before the gray lupine broke the eye contact and returned back to his seat.

The arctic wolf didn't know what to expect, but he feels like something might happen today...

**学生証：15021201(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：19/10/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：**草食動物**(Order: Herbivore)**

**家族：-**

**ネザーランド・ドワーフ(Netherland dwarf)**

**名前: ハル (Name: Haru)**

**校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

Classes had ended for today and luckily the teachers didn't notice his red, tired eyes. He sighed in relief it was really difficult not to fall asleep, he cursed that event yesterday, but he did score high on his math quiz. So, that made him happy. His friends went ahead of him to go to cram school, while he wanted to go to his room and sleep. But he heard something behind him, turning his head. He found the same wolf from the cafeteria, he had the urge to roll his eyes but didn't. Turning to him, he asked.

''What?''Leaf asked with slight annoyance in his voice. He really wanted to go to bed now, but he has spare time to do whatever.

''Louis-Senpai wanted to talk with you,'' Legosi replied. The arctic wolf frowned as he sighed, whoever this Louis is, he wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

''Who?''The young carnivore asked looking at the gray lupine.

''Louis. The star actor?''The tall grey wolf asked. The young carnivore stared at him in confusion before he nodded. The tall carnivore scratched the back of his head as he felt awkward about the situation.''Well...He asked you to meet him in his office.''

''And where is his office?''The arctic wolf asked.

''Um...here. I'll show you.''The tall lupine began leading the smaller lupine to the destination. After leading the young carnivore to the destination, Legosi placed a hand on the doorknob, then opened the door.

''ルイ！(Louis senpai!)'' Legosi whispered yelled as he entered the room to only get scolded by someone.

''レゴシ！最初にノックするように言わなかったのですか？！(Legosi! didn't I tell you to knock first?!)'' The voice replied. Either whoever was there. He was startled by the sudden entrance or He was too slow to notice

''すみません、学生を連れてきました...(Sorry, I brought the student...)'' Whatever they were talking about it sure revolved around him. Waiting for something to happen, it finally happened.

''Come in.''Leaf looked a little suspicious but nodded as he pushed the door opened. He found the same red deer from the cafeteria, walking in the arctic wolf gulped as he stared at the red deer.''So, you are the student, who saw one of my members?''

Leaf crossed his arms as he asked.''Then, you are the student, who was on the stage? since "he" is a part of your club?''The arctic wolf pointed a finger at the tall lupine.

The red deer didn't look fazed.''You don't have any evidence by means to prove that I was in that stage. It couldn't have been me just because you saw one of my members.''The young carnivore frowned.''Now, I would like you to keep quiet about what you saw, I can see you are not dumb, but how would I know you are going to keep that a secret?''

''Let me guess...You're going to make me join you to keep an eye on me?''The arctic wolf asked The red deer smirked as he let out a laugh.

''You're intelligence isn't something to be messed with.''The deer said, but the arctic wolf just stared at the deer.''Yes, I will ask you to join, so I may keep an eye on you, but it isn't me that's gonna be keeping an eye on you.''The lupine raised his eyebrow.

It was already night time and Leaf "officially" joined the drama club. He decided to go home with one of his crew for today, looking back. He noticed the tall carnivore was a few feet away from him. He stopped, so the tall lupine could catch up with him. It gave the arctic wolf the chills, each time he stared at the grey lupine.

''Look if we're gonna be going home at the same time. We might want to get acquainted with each other.''As the arctic wolf turned to the grey wolf.''My name is Leaf, and I am a 1st year.''

''I am Legosi, A 2cd year.''As the two wolves shook hands, Leaf then commented.

''So, that makes you my senpai.''And that was when Legosi had a sort of stroke.

''U-uh...s-sort of...''The tall grey wolf replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Though visible, the arctic wolf tried not to laugh at the expression that he was making.

* * *

It was already the next day and the class had ended for the day. Everyone would have been in the dorms sleeping if they didn't have any clubs. The young carnivore nearly forgot about the club activity, he ended up joining. But luckily he was fast and was not in the acting group. Sure he felt bummed about it, but at the same time felt relieved too.

The arctic wolf continued to knit the clothing while listening to his crewmates.''大統領はリハーサルを止めましたか？(The president stopped the rehearsal?)He heard the peafowl asked, confused.

A brown-furred mongoose replied with a little aggression in his voice.''くそ！私もそこにいるはずだった！そして今、私はここで針仕事をするのにこだわっています。(Dammit! I was supposed to be out there too! and now I'm stuck doing needlework here.)The arctic wolf just made a questionable face, before going back to knit.

''カイ、あなたはそれが得意です。(Why, Kai, you're quite good at that.)'' The peafowl replied.

That caused the mongoose to stater for a bit.''え？本当に？(Huh? R-really?)

The peafowl nodded gleefully.''確かに。(Indeed.)''

''マジ？(Seriously?)'' The mongoose asked, but the peafowl just laughed followed up by the brown mongoose. The arctic wolf just looked a little weird about the situation but decided to stay silent to avoid drawing attention toward him.

''これ...これはテムの...(This...This is Tem's...)'' Everyone stared at the costume minus Leaf, who was just knitting the clothes. Unable to focus on the work at hand, he stopped and looked at his hand. It was like he was staring blood at his hand, but he didn't freak out.

It was dark and anonymous around him, but he didn't care. He was fascinated at his hands for some reason, he seems to like to stare at his blood-soaked hands. He didn't care if they were talking, but he was just out of focus as he stared at his hands as if he wants to bite a piece of flesh from his meat.

''おい！(Hey!)'' The arctic snapped from his trance as looked up. He noticed everyone was staring at him, he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.''最初のレゴシ、そして今？とにかく、ガーデニングクラブから花を手に入れることについて話していました。(First Legosi, and now you? anyways we were talking about going to get flowers from the gardening club.)

''見て.(Look.)''The peafowl pulled out a draft for the arctic wolf to see. He just stared at the draft with only one question in his mind '_Why me?!' _''今年のフィナーレのバラをテーマにして、ホールとドアも飾ってみたい。彼らが助けてくれるかどうか尋ねてください。(we want to use the roses from the finale as the theme this year, and decorate the hall and doors with them too. I would like you to go and ask if they can help out.)'' Leaf just stared at the tall carnivore for help.

''ガーデニングクラブ？それは草食クラブですよね？彼は本当にそこに行くべきですか？(The gardening club? That's a herbivore club right? Should he really go there?)'' Legosi asked.

The mongoose let out a chuckle as he said.''ええ、この男が入って花を求めたら奇妙かもしれません。(Yeah, it might be strange if this guy walked in and ask for flowers.)'' The arctic wolf frowned, even though he didn't know what he just said.

The peafowl thought of another solution as he spoke his mind out.''その場合、レゴシは彼と一緒に行くことができます。(If that's the case, then maybe Legosi can go with him.)

Legosi thought for a moment as he glances at the tapir.''

By the time it was decided that the two wolves were gonna pick up flowers, Lその場合...(In that case...)

As the three stood outside the gardening club, Legosi dragged a tapir with them adding an additional member to the party. As the three were outside waiting for someone to move.''私はあなたと一緒に来るのに本当に必要なのですか？(Did you really need me to come with you two?)'' The tapir asked.

Ears folded as the tall carnivore answered.''2匹のオオカミが現れて花を要求すると、ただ怖がらせます。! (Two wolves showing up and demanding flowers would just scare them. !)''Legosi smelt something familiar as his ears have risen up. Leaf was not mistaken it was the same rabbit from last night.

''Legosi-Senpai!''The arctic wolf whispered yelled, but the 2cd year didn't hear him. He was completely mesmerized by the smell of the bunny. Then the realization hit him that he would be seeing the same bunny that he nearly devoured.

The tapir opened the door to be greeted by the beautiful aroma of flowers, but Legosi was widened eyes staring at the bunny. It was silent, and no one moved, nor spoke. It was like the two of them are forming an idea to escape. The young carnivore let out a sigh as he began to speak.''ええと、私は...(Um...I)''

''私は何かをしに行かなければならないことを覚えています！(I remember I have to go to do something!)'' The arctic wolf looked at the tapir with a raised eyebrows, while Legosi was a little freaked out by the sudden reminder that he needed to do something.

''何？！(What?!)'' The tall grey wolf asked.

The tapir really had the urge to go back.''いや、忘れたなんて信じられない！逃げなければならない！(Oh no, I can't believe I forgot! I have to run back!)'' The arctic wolf frowned as this tapir was looking for a way out. Legosi looked out of his wits as he crouched down to face the tapirs.

''おい！(Hey!)''

''いつかアントシェイクを買います。これに対処してください。新しい男があなたと一緒にいることを心配しないでください, 2つの大きな時間を借りています。(I'll but an antshake sometime. Please deal with this, Don't worry you have the new guy with you. I owe you two big time.)'' The grey lupine wanted to disagree with the tapir, but the tapir was about to go and runoff.

あなた方二人！新入生歓迎イベントのために花を手に入れるためにここに来たと思いました。そうじゃない？(You three! I figured you were here to get flowers for the new student welcome event. Are you not?)'' The dwarf rabbit asked.

The tall carnivore quickly answered.''いいえ、そうです。私たちです！(No, that's right. We are!)''

''ここのオオカミの少年は残りを説明します！(Wolf boy here will explain the rest!)'' As the tapir stepped out, he quickly waved goodbye.''うなら！(Bye!)'' The tall carnivore shouted at the tapir, but he was only slammed in the face with the door. The arctic wolf crossed his arms as he stared at Legosi.

''Rumors sure spread quickly, huh?''The rabbit said.''I guess he got scared of me. Is your wolf friend here not scared of me? Leaf?''

''No, I don't think so...''The arctic wolf replied._ 'But he did try to eat you...'_

''So, why exactly are you?''Haru asked the 1st year.

After handing the draft to the rabbit. Haru began inspecting the draft as Legosi explained the idea to the 3rd year, while the Leaf was exploring around the garden.''Ah, I see. So you two need roses there's a bunch here, have a look around you two.''

''O-Okay.''

''Thanks, Haru!''

''What club are you in?''The rabbit asked.

''The drama club. I work backstage, so those he. We need them to decorate the hall.''Legosi answered as he stared at the head of Haru. Probably to him her head is so far away from him.

The white rabbit looked at the tall carnivore.''Sure, but in one condition!''

''C-condition?''Legosi asked in confusion.

''Condition? Haru isn't that a bit much? all we're asking is some flowers.''The arctic wolf replied. The rabbit just stared at 1st year as if he was insane.

''Well, I can't just give away my dear children for free.''Haru then pointed at the pots near the shed.''Could you carry that do the back?''Both the arctic wolf and the grey wolf looked at the plant. For only Legosi to feel someone touching his tail.

''Huh? What? What?''Leaf looked back at the grey wolf, he had his mount open wide as he stared at the rabbit grabbing his tail. The arctic wolf would have followed the same gesture if his tail was grabbed.

''Don't want the potted plant to fall over from this monstrous tail, after all.''The look on the gray wolf's face was amusing, to say the least.''Don't worry, I won't chop it off.''Leaf looked at Haru in a shocked expression. _'Was she really thinking about chopping off his tail?'_

As the tall carnivore helped with carrying the plant, Leaf was on the lookout for the perfect flower.''何年ですか？(What year are you in?)

''私は2年目です(I'm a second-year)'' Legosi answered.

''1年若いですか？しかし、形式については心配しないでください。(One-year younger huh? But don't worry about the formality.)'' The Netherland dwarf replied. As the tall carnivore carried the last plant to the destination.

''So are you the only member here?''Leaf asked, but not looking at the rabbit.

''It's just been me since the older ones graduated four years ago,'' Haru answered as Legosi set down the plant the tall carnivore spoke.

''It must be hard all alone.''The young carnivore said as the rabbit stopped spying the plants, she turned to the first-year as she said.

''Pretty much. But these little ones need me and I need them too.''The rabbit said.''We're all weak here, we have to support each other petty stubbornness can lead to poor choices, and even ending up in dangerous situations.''As the Leaf just listened, he spotted Legosi staring at his hands, then the bandage.

''Um...well...your left arm...What happened to it?'' The tall carnivore asked. The rabbit looked at the carnivore confused before she glanced down at her left arm.

''This...yeah, good question! It hurts pretty bad, but I don't remember anything.''Leaf looked like he was punched in the face. How could she just forget that traumatizing experience like that?

''Huh? Nothing?''The tall carnivore asked in confusion. He must have realized it too.

''Yeah. But yeah, I'm sure it's uncomfortable,'' The rabbit jumped down as she walked away.''Seeing a small animal walk around with a bandage here.''As she continued to walk, she then turned to the tall carnivore.''But don't worry. I probably just had a bad dream.''As the rabbit continued to hum to herself and spray the plants, Legosi just stared at her. Leaf felt this but decided not to question it as he still looked for the perfect roses.

Leaf was all on his own. Legosi and Haru were in the shed doing whatever there doing, but the arctic wolf just stared at the shed. He was not sure, but he felt something was going around in there. Didn't Legosi say, he would be back in a few? How long is he taking?

* * *

_**\Marbles/**_

_**In the days when we were young.**_

_**We seemed so much alike.**_

_**Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,**_

_**As well as vocal range**_

_**When did that all start to change?**_

_**It's like we have become.**_

_**Completely different.**_

_**As it passes through the woods.**_

_**The wind rustles the leaves.**_

_**Where're the winds a-blowing to?**_

_**As it flutters past you and me.**_

_**As I reach out for your hands**_

_**So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time.**_

_**Even though these hearts are bound.**_

_**Never to be intertwined.**_

_**Still, each draws a ring ' round the other.**_

_**Is their revolving dance.**_

_**Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go.**_

_**Way back to when we swore things never change.**_

_**When one day what you need.**_

_**Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon.**_

_**You can know that I'll be there for you.**_


	4. Episode 3

**A/N: Here it is folks! Chapter 3. This chapter focuses on Leaf, you will get to know him more as a character and his backstory. Anyways I won't be living A/N like this anymore. I just wanna say, I am feeling better now! Episode 4 next Friday or Saturday!**

* * *

**Episode 3: A Wolf Male is Born**

* * *

The arctic wolf walked around the gardening club waiting for Legosi. As he was waiting for the large carnivore, he stopped as he began to ponder on his thought. He remembered something.

_Flashback_

_As Leaf was walking around the school, he spotted three males chanting, but the rabbit seemed to be far more excited than the rest, he just crossed his arms staring at the group. He notices the tapir was holding a white fur as he closely examined it.''_ねえ、これはあなたの毛皮ではないですか？(Hey, this isn't your fur is it?)'' _The tapir asked confused._

_The rabbit turned to his friend with a stupid expression stuck to his face.''_え？さて、昨日、私はこの超かわいいd星ウサギとデートに行きました。(Huh? well, you see, yesterday, I went on a date with this super-cute dwarf rabbit.)''

_The tapir looked shocked as he said''_何？あなたはそんなに怖いガールフレンドを持っているにもかかわらず？(What? even though you've got such a scary girlfriend?)''

_Still, with that goofy expression, he replied.''_彼女はとてもかわいいです！(She's just so cute!)'' _As Leaf_ d_idn't want to hear what the rest were saying to the happy rabbit that soon turned out, that he was going to get buried alive by his girlfriend. He just stared at the white fur in curiosity._

_Present-Day..._

After realizing the fur, the expression he was making was scared to no end. He had this "What if" questions going around his head. He hasn't known Legosi for that long, but he hoped he was not doing the thing with Haru. As he began to walk around again, this time he was getting anxious by the second. He glances at the shed, still no sign. He was getting more nervous as he stopped.

''I know, he won't do it!''He said to himself, trying to calm himself down.''I may not know him, but c'mon! A wolf and rabbit? Sexual intercourse?! Be serious!''He smacked himself on the head as he again glances at the shed. He was getting more nervous.''I have to go check! I have to be sure they aren't doing the thing!''Leaf said as he began to speed walk to the shed.

As the shed door opened, he stopped and sighed in relief. But when he looked at the tall carnivore, he seemed nervous or maybe even shocked?''私は私の道にいます。(I'll be on my way.)'' Leaf stared at the tall carnivore in confusion. As Legosi stepped out of the shed.''お時間をいただきありがとうございます！(Thank you for your time!)'' Just as Legosi shut the door, crushing his tail in the process. He broke into a full dash as if he wanted to get out of here.

''Legosi-Senpai!''Leaf called out, but the tall carnivore didn't hear as he made it to the exit slamming the door behind him. He looked concerned, why would he bolt out the door like that? unless...The arctic wolf turned back to the shed as he gulped. He approached the door as he slid the sliding door opened. Looking down his heard dropped.

He was staring at Haru, who is only wearing a bra and panties! His mouth was wide opened as he couldn't find the right words to say in a situation like this. He just stared at the rabbit with a shocked expression. The Netherland dwarf seemed to notice his shadow as she glances up to see Leaf standing by the doorway.

''Why don't you have any clothes on?!''That question boomed around the school, which made some of the birds fly away.

As the rabbit rubbed her ears, she turned to Leaf.''You didn't have to shout...''Haru said, not bother that another boy is staring at her without any clothes on.

''B-but! Still!''Leaf exclaimed trying not to get aroused. He was determined not to get in heat.''Put some clothes on!''

''Why are you still here?''Haru asked standing up. The arctic wolf gulped as he looked away.

''W-well...I was w-wondering what was talking, L-legosi, so long that I...Legosi!''He completely forgot about him.''I-I have to go Haru! I have to catch up with Legosi-Senpai!''He quickly bolted to the exit, slamming the door shut behind him, he quickly rushed down the stairs performing jumps at the end. But with a misfortune, he lost his footing as he stumbled down the stairs.

As he was on the bottom level, laying on the floor. Slowly opening his eyes, he attempted to get up but when he tried to push himself up, he yelped hitting the floor again. Luckily, he didn't hit his head on the way down.''Oww...''He groaned in pain, he stared at his left hand and noticed a little blood oozing from the wound. He cursed as he continued to lay on the floor. He perked his ears as he heard footsteps approaching fast.

''おい！大丈夫ですか？！(Hey! Are you okay?)'' He looked up, and noticed a lion and he looked worried for him. He seemed to notice that blood was oozing out of the arctic wolf's wrist.''がらくた！あなたの手は出血しています！私はあなたを診療所に連れて行きます！(Crap! Your hand is bleeding! I will take you to the infirmary!)'' The lion slowly picked up the arctic wolf, then began walking to the direction of the infirmary.

The sun was setting and after being carried to the infirmary, and being scolded by the nurse for his recklessness or...that's what he thought at least. He doesn't know Japanese, he was currently sitting on the infirmary bed looking at his bandaged left hand as if he was fascinated by it. He gelt weird with the bandage on his good hand, but he could at least right with his right hand, but not as fast as his left hand. He patiently waited for his roommates to show up as they were informed by the injury, he received during the fall.

He couldn't get his mind of Haru for some reason, but he was questioning, if Legosi was in that position, or if he wanted it but at a wrong time. He shook his head, he would ask his senpai, but if he declined to say anything. He would find out eventually from Haru. He eventually heard footsteps coming his way, he looked up and found 5 familiar faces.

''What happened to you? We heard you fell, and hurt your hand. Are you okay?''Akechi asked in concern. The arctic wolf stared at the golden retriever, then at the rest of his roommates before he spoke.

''My hand is not broken at least, but I have a gash wound due to me falling 2 floors down...''Leaf explained, staring at the wound as he frowned.''Now, I can't write with my good hand...but at least I can write with my right.''

''左利きですか？(You left-handed?)'' The german shepherd asked with a raised eyebrow. Leaf looked at his friend as the golden retriever sighed.

''Tai here asked if you are left-handed,'' Akechi asked, using his thumb to point at the canine.

''Ty? as in T-Y or T-A-I?''The young carnivore asked in confusion, he quickly shook his head.''Nevermind. Yes, I'm left-handed, but since I can write with my right hand. I'm technically ambidextrous? I guess...?''Leaf sounded unsure, he remembered that his friend a lizard, if he can call him a friend that is...He told him that he isn't "ambidextrous" if he can't write the same speed as his good hand.

''Ambidextrous? A person that can write with both left and right hand...''Akechi said as he nodded.''Interesting...That is very rare indeed.''The lupine was freaked out by the sudden change in interest but didn't mind. He just hopes they don't ask too many questions. Genetics or not, he dealt enough of those already.''Besides being an ambidextrous. What else can you do? Do you have siblings?''Akechi caught himself as he didn't explain himself.''Sorry, since your gonna be your roommate, we wanted to get to know you.''Akechi and Tai sat down, while the rest preferred to stand.

The arctic wolf rubbed the back of his neck as he replied.''It's okay!''Leaf sighed as he began to explain.''Well, I do have four siblings. I'm the third oldest, My eldest brother is a musician, my second oldest brother is studying to be an animator, My youngest sister wants to be a doctor, me? I want to study computer.''The arctic wolf explained.

''Do you have any hobbies?''Akechi translated.

The arctic wolf nodded.''I can dance and sing, I can also write poems.''Leaf said with embarrassment, he has 2 talents that are kindy girly for him.

''あなたは踊ることができる？！見たいです！(You can dance?! I would like to see that!)'' Tai said with his voice going a little high-pitched. A little too high for the arctic wolf because he didn't understand a word the german shepherd said.

The golden retriever looked annoyed as he told the german shepherd.''タイ！彼はまだ私たちの言語を理解していません！まだ彼の周りで日本語を話せません！(Tai! he doesn't understand our language yet! You can't speak Japanese around him yet!)''

''明智、寒い！あなたは私がまだ英語をほとんど話せないことを知っています。(Akechi, chill! You know I can barely speak English yet.)'' The german shepherd replied, putting both his hands up.

That didn't help in Akechi's case because the annoyed look is still stuck to his face as he muttered.''まあ、私は確かに誰の個人翻訳者でもないでしょう...(Well, I certainly won't be anyone's personal translator...)'' The arctic wolf frowned, he could easily hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

''Look, maybe I can sing as an example of one of my talents? though it is in english...''The arctic wolf sheepishly replied. He certainly didn't mind singing, but dancing is something, he doesn't do in public.

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded. Turning back to the arctic wolf, who had the sheepish smile on his face as they patietly waited for the young carnivore. The arctic wolf readied himself as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to began the song he had in mind.

_**Oh ay oh!**_

_** Oh ay oh!**_

_** Come along with me, **_

_**Let's head out to see **_

_**What this world has for you and for me now. **_

_**Whichever way the wind blows, **_

_**We say, hey ho, let's go!**_

As the arctic wolf still continued to sing, but not as loud as not to drag attention toward him. He certainly didn't want to be the center of attention, he really hated being the center of attention.

_**Oh ay oh! **_

_**This boat's rockin'! **_

_**Oh ay oh! **_

_**Ain't no stoppin' us now! **_

_**Cause we're livin' the sweet life! **_

_**Oh ay oh! **_

_**This boat's rockin'! **_

_**Oh ay oh! **_

_**Rockin' the whole world round, **_

_**And we're livin' the sweet life now!**_

His roommates were listening to him sing. They were impressed, he seemed to be used to singing. As Leaf was nearing the climax of the song, he opened his eyes and saw they were happily listening to him sing.

_** Hey Ho! **_

_**Oh ay oh! **_

_**Let's Go!**_

Leaf finished the song as he waited for their reaction. The song was short, but it didn't stop for the 5 to clap lowly as possible. Some even patted his back, Leaf, on the other hand, let out a small smile across his face. He still has the talent that his mother had. He certainly didn't want to be a musician like his eldest brother, he preferred to be on the computer doing programming, and other stuff. The computer was his true passion, not singing. Sure he could be a musician, but not caught his interest. Maybe he could be an actor since he could sing? but then again, being the center of attention will make him panic.

Every one of his roommates gave him praise but in Japanese. Akechi was the only one to give him praise in English. He smiled this was a scene to remember...He remembered he wanted to ask his senpai something.''Guys. Go on without me, I want to ask Legosi-Senpai something.''

Akechi frowned.''Are you sure?''The golden retriever asked in concern.

''I'm sure. Thanks for asking.''

After leaving the infirmary, and going their separate ways. He just wanted to confirm something, he was just being bothered by it with the while intercourse things, he kept thinking. It was better to get the story from both sides, he may not be an investigator, but he justed wanted to be sure. As he was walking about the grassy wield, he spotted the tall lupine sitting on a bench. The grey wolf was in deep though

He sighed as he called out.''Legosi-Senpai!''The arctic wolf ran at the grey wolf.

''Hm?''He looked up and notice the arctic wolf slowing down.''Ah, Leaf. Sorry for leaving you behind like that...''As the snow wolf stopped, Legosi looked at the bandaged left hand, then asked.''What happened to your left hand?''

He lifted his left hand and stared at it.''This? oh, nothing serious. I didn't fall down the stairs or anything of the sort.''Legosi stared at the arctic wolf surprised. Leaf sighed as he spoke again.''Yes, I fell down the stairs, I wanted to see why were you running like that.''

Legosi eyes widen.''I-I'm so-''

''It's okay. It's partly my fault for jumping.''The arctic wolf reassured as Leaf sat right next to him. Legosi stared at the 1st-year.''Anyways...What caused you to run like that?''That was when the tall carnivore chocked on his own spit, Leaf stared at him and raised an eyebrow.''You didn't do what I think you did...''His eyes slowly widen as Legosi tried to speak, but he kept stuttering.''Y-you did not just have the thing with a herbivore! A-are not turning into a degener-''

_**KICK!**_

''WAH!''Legosi did something unthinkable and he just reacted by lifting his left leg and doing a kick. Lifting his head up as he stared up wide eyes as the tall carnivore was above him, with the expression of horror, while breathing heavily. Leaf freaked out as he began to shake his head.''Sorry! Sorry! I won't call a degenerate! just please close your mouth!''

Legosi realized this and quickly shut his mouth.''J-just...don't assume I did the thing...''The tall carnivore got up and offered his hand. The arctic wolf stared up as he took his hand.

''Sorry, I just assumed. I just wanted to know what happened, I won't judge you for it. I know we've just met a couple of days ago, and you can be weird at times...but I never judge someone like that.''Leaf explained. The grey wolf nodded as he sat back down at the bench.

After a few minutes of silence.''Did you know...she was being called a 'slut'?''He asked.''Everyone is calling her a slut, but I don't believe it.''

''Why?''Leaf asked. He didn't believe it either.

''She...She seems kind heard. She also might be going through a lot...She calls the flowers she is grower, her children...''That was the point that the explanation was enough. Legosi got up from the bench and walked away without saying a word. Leaf too didn't say anything as he just stared at the grey wolf walking away.

* * *

Today was the day, they were gonna present the play. As the members of the drama club, Leaf included stood on the stage. After the headmaster of the school gave a sort of card to Louis, Leaf just stared at him, Louis too stared back at him after receiving the card. He looked back at the headmaster, then said.''もちろん校長(Of course headmaster,)'' Louis thanked.

As the red deer stood looking at the crowd with a microphone on his hand, he began to speak.''私たちは共に強くなっています。この理想の重要性をここで紹介します。(We're Stronger Together. We will show you all the importance of that ideal here on stage.)'' As the crowd clapped at the speech Louis gave, Leaf frowned.

''He sure is a good talker...''Leaf muttered to himself luckily no one heard him.

The arctic wolf was sitting alone near a shelf, he has been watching the actor practice. It sure amazed him, they had the determination, he once had. If it was during an examination, a contest, tournament. He would always be determined. As he continued to watch the group act, he couldn't help but wonder...Would he be a good actor...? He hated that...because now he has to think again...He has not yet decided what he wanted to do with his life. He loved the computer, but will that really make him happy? He always put up a debate against himself, he just can't decide. Sure he loved to see acting, it was the first thing he wanted as a child. But because of his anxiety, he dropped the idea and went for the subject he enjoyed.

He frowned thinking about it. He still had plenty of time by the end of the school year, he will decide on his dream job.

He sighed, he got up and went for the exit. No one seemed to notice him exiting expect for the club president himself. He eyed the arctic wolf for a moment before the door shut.

As the arctic wolf was walking down the hall still thinking about his future. I mean, he sure was the only one with an issue like that. All of his friends had decided, while him? He was still thinking. He heard the future they wanted, and they were planning their future. Leaf hasn't even made a plan yet, he was dumbstruck by it. He felt like he was...left behind...

''Hey!''The arctic wolf turned nd found the red deer. He must've followed him.''What are you doing? Club activity isn't over yet.''The 3rd year simply said.

The arctic wolf ears folded as he replied.''I-I just wanted to think without the distraction...''The red deer raised his eyebrow.

''Think? About what? I swear you carnivore always have something in your heads.''The 3rd year said. Leaf took an offense to that, it felt like he was being called a bonehead.''I know that look, you hide your Wildside.'' Louis began walking to the lupine as Leaf glared at him.''Your angry, you desperately want to show your Wildside, but how long before you snap!''

The arctic wolf looked angry as he snapped, but not growling.''I hide the other me for my own reason! You don't know what the "other me" did!''The red deer looked surprised, so does Leaf. He rarely ever snaps at someone, but this is something for a good reason.''If you think your smartass, then your not! I will never release the other side of me!''With that, The arctic wolf took off with a run. He could feel the dark aura around him taking over his body. He just can't...He just...can't...

**学生証：15012089(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：29/3/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：草食動物(Order: Herbivore)**

**家族：-**

**子宮頸部(Cervus Elaphus)**

**名前: ルイ (Name: Louis)**

**校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

After doing the environmental thing Leaf sat alone on a bench staring at nothing, but the windmill. He couldn't get over the fact, he remembered that event...

_Flashback_

_Leaf groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked around confused. He seemed to be in a cell, he tried to move, but his hands were cuffed. He tried to stand up, but his legs were tied as well. He growled in frustration as he looked around for anything. He heard a groan as he looked at the direction where the groan came from. He noticed a goat girl, his best friend was chained to the wall, but there was no way to get to her. Since she was outside and he was inside. So, he tried to yell for her._

_''Allison! Allison! It's me Leaf! Wake up!''The arctic wolf shouted. That seemed to work as the goat slowly opened her eyes as her head was spinning.''Oh, thank god! Are you okay?!''_

_''Leaf...? W-where are we...? I remember you taking me home, then...''Then her eyes widen in realization. She tried to get up, but only to be stopped by the chain that was holding her. She tried again but to no avail.''W-what's g-going on?!''_

_''That's the thing, I don't know! I can't see a darn thing!''The arctic wolf tried to pull get out of the ropes, but failed again.''But we need to get out of here!''Suddenly the lights came on. That caused both animals to close there eyes, but as soon as they opened their eyes...Their eyes widen in horror. Blood, organs, severed parts...There were everywhere! That made Leaf sick in his stomach. The organs, the severed limbs...they were here for ages, they smelled terrible. Allison let a scream in terror and also crying for that matter, while Leaf just stared in terror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Suddenly a door opened._

_An animal walked into the room. Holding a freshly severed limb as he hummed to himself, placing the severed limb on the bloody table. The body shape this mysterious kidnapper had a body of a carnivore. Both of the high school students watched the man terrified what would he do to them._

_''Now, you are probably wondering. Why I have brought you here...'' Leaf could sense this maniac was smiling beneath that mask, it made him even more sick in the inside. He might even puke!'' Simple, I hate the relation between Carnivore and Herbivore. The relationship, you two have...It makes me sick! and for that...I'll deal with that issue. You see a kidnap those, who are in a relationship that are carnivore and herbivore, but I simply believe that the carnivores should eat whatever they want right?! So here something that your carnivore boyfriend will enjoy!''The mysterious carnivore opened the cell gate as he approached the downed wolf._

_''N-no! Y-you don't understand! It's just a misunderstanding! We are not in a relasho-'' But to be slapped by the carnivore. The carnivore growled at him as he took dragged him by the handcuffs._

_''Shut up! I will not here such pity excuses!''He shoved the arctic wolf on the poll of blood. Landing on his face as he got up, he noticed his muzzle and the half of his face were covered with blood plus his uniform, but he didn't care he just stared at his red reflection.''Leaf!''The herbivore shouted, but Leaf ignored her. __The carnivore came back this time with a piece of a limb on his other hand. As he grabbed the arctics wolf neck as he shoved the limb to his muzzle._

_''HMM! HRM!''He tried to scream and struggled, but to avail. Allison was screaming at him and crying but the carnivore ignored her._

_''C'mon. I know the taste of herbivore meat is delicious.''Leaf stopped his struggle, he was smelling the meat and to be honest. He kind of liked it.''Yes...That's it...I know you want it.''The arctic wolf's eye's flashed red as he began to snarl._

_''Leaf...''Allison asked as she watched the crazy carnivore turn his best friend into a beast. Taking out the beat quickly before he could bite it, he growled at the carnivore, but he stopped as he smelled something. Turning his head, he found hid prey...The goat that was chained to the wall. He growled as he approached her menacingly.''S-stay back! Leaf, please! S-stay back!''The arctic wolf paid no attention to her plead as he ran on all four legs to his prey. The goat screamed as she felt her arms being bitten roughly. She cried the pain was too much to bear, she felt her arm might rip off any second now._

_And it did..._

_Taking a bite of the severed arm, he dropped it on the floor. He looked up and growled as the Leaf approached her.''POLICE! PUT YOUR HAND ON THE AIR!''_

_he soon blacked out..._

_..._

_Leaf slowly opened his eyes, and he noticed that he was in a white room. He tried to move, but he was stopped.'__'Calm down, Leaf was here!''He looked up and noticed his whole family was there._

_''Mom? Dad? What happened? where am I?''Leaf asked in confusion not remembering the event that happened._

_''You're in a hospital, Leaf. Don't move too much or you might hurt your stomach.''The eldest sibling said Leaf looked confused what does he mean by that?_

_''My stomach? What happened?''Leaf asked he felt agitated when all the were looking at each other.''Guys, what happened?_

_Leaf's father sighed as he spoke.''The police had to calm you down. They had to shot you, so you wouldn't case major damages to Allison...''_

_Leaf looked beyond confused. What does he mean by that? did he hurt her?''Is Allison fine?! she's fine right?!''He asked, but no one answered. His ears dropped.''R-right?''He tried again._

_''W-we, don't honey...She lost a lot of blood aster you ripped her arm off...''Leaf's mother said. Leaf, on the other hand, felt his whole world crumbling, he...he just ripped an arm off. He shook his head, he tried to deny it, but knowing the stares that his family was giving him, he knew it was true. Leaf sat on the hospital bed as he silently cried with his parents trying to comfort him. How could he ever face her? he just lost his best friend._

_Present Time_

Leaf felt this for a long time. He was afraid of making friends at first, but as soon as he met these groups of 5. He forgot all about it, but know that he remembers it again...He felt like he didn't belong to the circle of friends that they included him.

He took out his cell and looked at the rusty wolf head keychain that was hanging on there. It was given to him as a birthday present by Allison. The more he stared at it, the more he felt guilty about it. He does wonder how is she now?

* * *

Today was the performance, he was pinned right next to Legosi in charge of the lights. He sighed as he patietly waited for the play to start, Luckily he was still in the drama club, he thought he might get suspended from the activity for running away like that. But he was given a warning. Leaf continued to ticker with his earpiece as he stared at the crowd. They were sure many excited to see the play...

_''ルイの化粧はほぼ完了です。スポットライトはどうですか？(Louis makeup is almost done. How's the lighting?)''_ The voice asked. Even though Leaf didn't have his earpiece on, he could hear the voice just fine. The arctic wolf placed the earpiece on his ear as he heard Legosi replied.

_''ああ...スポットライト1準備完了！(Oh...Spotlight 1 Is all ready!)''_

Leaf sigh, he would now have to speak Japanese to this person, but he knew what he was asking.''スポットライト2が設定されています.(Spotlight 2 are set.)'' Even though his pronunciation was very off. At least he manages to create a sentence, he sighed in relief as he was proud of himself for the sentence he made.

As the play started. Leaf was just waiting on Legosi's order on when he should turn his light on. As he watched the play, he was fascinated by it. It sure was a special one and a well-played as well. As he continued to watch he heard Legosi gave the order._''Turn on your spotlight!'' _He turned it on as command and followed one of the villains.

As the final scene was going to end, Leaf's spotlight was pinpointed at Louis and the Zebra actress. Louis grabbed the hands of the zebra as he spoke.''エレンを追いかけましたか？(Did you chase after me, Ellen?)'' He then hugged her, Louis continued to speak.''信じられない！あなたのそばにいて、何も恐れない。私はリペアです。私の死で、私は私の愛を証明します。(I cannot believe it! With you at my side, I fear nothing. I am a repear. In my death, I will prove my love.)'' The zebra fell down laying on the floor. As Louis looked up he spoke again.''エレン、あなたはこの世界に別れを告げましたか？(Ellen, have you said your farewells to this world?).''That was when the crowd cheer in joy. Everyone was giving a big round of applause for the playas the curtain began to fall. Something unexpected happened.

Leaf looked shocked. the red deer collapsed! He quickly climbed down to check on him just like everyone else...

_'What happened?'_

* * *

**_\Marbles/_**

**_In the days when we were young._**

**_We seemed so much alike._**

**_Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,_**

**_As well as vocal range_**

**_When did that all start to change?_**

**_It's like we have become._**

**_Completely different._**

**_As it passes through the woods._**

**_The wind rustles the leaves._**

**_Where're the winds a-blowing to?_**

**_As it flutters past you and me._**

**_As I reach out for your hands_**

**_So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time._**

**_Even though these hearts are bound._**

**_Never to be intertwined._**

**_Still, each draws a ring ' round the other._**

**_Is their revolving dance._**

**_Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go._**

**_Way back to when we swore things never change._**

**_When one day what you need._**

**_Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon._**

**_You can know that I'll be there for you._**


	5. Episode 4

_**A/N: This chapter was actually finished on Friday and was gonna be posted at early Saturday, but thanks to bad timing the internet shot off on me and decided to be a jerk. I'll make it up by posting on Friday.**_

* * *

_**Episode 4: Let the Holy Grail Soak**_

* * *

Everyone was standing around the bed looking at the red deer worried, but the arctic frowned at this. The 3rd year left leg was fractured, and he didn't think about telling anyone? that what he would call stupid. He sighed as he glanced at the clock still 8, he didn't want to be that guy that would leave early, so he ended up staying behind waiting...waiting for something to happen.

Everything was still not moving an inch, and the silence was getting eerie, he had to say something or at least hear a sound. Otherwise, he might go bunkers due to the silences just before he was going to say the red deer started to wake up as the red deer sat up. Everyone looked at the red deer in relief as everyone approached the red deer.

''ルイ！(Louis!)''

''ルイさん！(Louis-San!)''

Everyone shouted in relief expect for Leaf, who just narrowed his eyes slightly at the 3rd year. He still hasn't forgotten that conversation, he had with the red deer. He is not the person that holds grudges, but to him, that was kind of offensive what Louis said to him.

''しましたか...いいえ、教えてください。観客はそれを見ましたか？(Did I...No don't tell me. Did the audience see that?)'' The red deer asked, everyone in the room stared at each other before someone spoke.

大丈夫ですカーテンが落ちた後、あなたは倒れました. 観客はそれを見ませんでした. (It's okay. You collapsed after the curtain dropped, the audience didn't see that)''

そうですか(I see.)'' Now everyone was silence, Leaf was still in the back watching.

だから...午後8時です。私たちは診療所にいます。医師は、あなたの左脚が骨折したと言います。明日のパフォーマンスであなたの役割を再確認するのは難しいでしょう.(So...it's 8 pm. We're at the infirmary. The doctor says your left leg was fractured. You'd find it hard to reprise your role at the performance tomorrow.)'' The tiger explained, Leaf had met him once. He was a second-year like Legosi, he didn't a lot about him, but he knew his name was Bill which seems very normal name.

''ちょっとビル...！(Hey, Bill...!)

''ねえ、大騒ぎするのに役に立たない！特にルイ・センパイの前で。(Hey, there's no use in making a fuss! especially in front of Louis-Senpai.)'' Bill said.

''たとえそうであっても...(Even so...)'' But was cut off by everyone, since they were all making comments about the performance/broken leg.

大統領が言ったようです。(It's like the president said.)

ちょっと、気分を読んでみてください。(Hey, try to read the mood.)

ルイサンは足の骨折で初日を乗り越えました。(Louis-san, got through the first day with a broken leg.)

ルイサン、今日のパフォーマンスはすごかった。(Louis-san, today's performance was amazing.)

Leaf frowned, he could understand a little bit of what they are saying, but they didn't have to say it in front of their star actor!''明日はパフォーマンスをどうするかについて話し合ってきました。(We've been talking about what to do with the performance tomorrow.)'' Everyone was talking to Louis about him and his broken legs, but Leaf just stared at him, he then noticed that Louis tighten his grip in the cover as he spoke.

ねえ...私の足が骨折したからといって特別な治療をしてくれますか？(Hey...are you giving me special treatment just because my leg is broken?)'' Louis asked, while the pelican was trying to deny the fact that they were giving him special treatment. Lea understood the feeling of the red deer and spoke bluntly.

''Well, if you want to end up with another broken gel, then go ahead...''

''Leaf...''The pelican warned, Leaf frowned.

''I was just being honest...''The arctic wolf got off the wall and head out for the exit, ignoring the calls of his member. Walking down the silent hall, he facepalmed and sighed. He needed to calm down instead of going to his dorm, he went to the drama club.

Upon entering the club it was dark, but there was one light on in the middle of the room. He walked to a mirror and looked at himself, he placed his hand on the mirror as he hummed the song that he was really familiar. But then spun around, then stopped with grace as he began to do a sort of dance by pushing his hand forward from left and right as his legs followed the opposite.

He began to move as elegant as he can. He jumped landed on the floor with spread legs, while his body followed the same motion. He then tensed his body, then looked up, then started moving his shoulder from left to right. He clapped his hand together, then threw his arms to his right while his left leg followed the flow by landing his left leg behind his right leg. He followed the same step with the left side doing it up to 4 times.

Before he could continue to do more dance moves, he heard the door opened. He saw Legosi standing there, due to the light of the hallway the tall carnivore could see the sweat on the arctic wolf forehead, and he panting.

''Why are you here?''Legosi asked as he approached the arctic wolf. Leaf kept panting, he didn't dance for such a long time that took some out of him.

''I-I just needed to calm down for a bit. I was just a bit angry...''Leaf explained.''So, what happened? I mean with...Louis.''

''Well...after you left, Bill replaced Louis until he gets better at least.''Leaf nodded in understanding. Both of them stood in silence before Legosi asked him.''What's up with you?''

Leaf shook his head as he stared at the tall carnivore.''Huh? Well...I've just been thinking...''The young carnivore let out a chuckle, but Legosi stood there in silence. The arctic wolf let out a sigh.''I've just been thinking about what I really want to do...My friends have their future planned, while me...? I'm still deciding what to do...''The arctic wolf explained.''I mean I like computer, but I also like to watch acting. I wanted to be an actor when I was a kid...''

''Just...Do something you like.''Legosi replied giving him a sort of suggestion.

Leaf showed a small smile, he was getting more and more comfortable talking with Legosi.''Yeah, I know but one day...I'll decide and I'm sure off it!''

* * *

It was the next day and Bill was being all full of himself. He was playing the main character Adler, Leaf didn't know how to feel, but he can only hope for the best that the play doesn't end up terribly because of this...He shook his head as he watched the tiger going at it...again...Leaf swore, if he keeps hearing that same line again he will burst. As the tiger began to swing that wooden stick around nd repeated the line the Louis said to him.''「はい、もちろん。あなたは俳優の間で特に一生懸命働いてきました。とりわけ...あなたは私の怪我について話すことをためらいませんでした、そして私はそれが好きです。私はあなたを選びます！」(" Yes, of course. You've worked especially hard among the actor. Above all...you didn't hesitate to speak up about my injury, and I like that. I choose you! ")'' Leaf facepalmed.

The pelican looked nervous as he spoke to Bill.''私たちはあなたに期待しています、ビル...できる限りリハーサルします。(We're counting on you, Bill...rehearse as much as you can.)''

Bill didn't look nervous, he looked confident. Leaf stared at him not saying anything, but that didn't stop him to help Kai with the boxes.''ハハハ、緊張してる？運動と台本を覚えました。私が心配しているのは...(Hahaha, are you nervous, president? I've memorized the movement and the script. What I'm worried about is...)'' Bill turned his gaze to the tall gray wolf, he heard that Legosi was replacing Bill as the villain. Which meant, he was in charge of the spotlight...

Kai attempted to encourage the grey wolf, but that didn't help the gray wolf at all. As Kai walked away, Leaf stared at Legosi in concern. He noticed that the Bengal tiger was approaching. He placed his arm on the wolf's shoulder looking happy as ever.''いいんだよ！前にこの役を演じたことがあるので...役を演じればそれほど大きくないことはわかります。(It's okay! I've played this role before, so...I can tell it's not that big if a role to play.)

''Don't worry, Legosi-Senpai! I know you will do good!''Leaf trying to throw his own words of encouragement, but failed.

''Oh, you already have someone calling you a senpai. I'm jealous.''Bill replied Leaf was surprised he can speak in English.

So basically what happened was the fact one antagonist was missing, and Bill was that character, but the fact he is Adler they are missing a person. So they choose Legosi, Leaf looked concerned because he remembered him telling that he joined the drama club for 4 years and wasn't on stage.

Both Legosi and Bill were standing on the stage with wooden sticks on their hands. Leaf stood at the very back while watching, he was unsure if this will go smoothly or badly. But he could just hope.''あなたはライトをするときに上からすべてを見たので、あなたはその動きをいくらか暗記しましたね？試してみましょう。(You saw everything from above when doing the lights, so you've somewhat memorized the movement, right?. Let's try it out.)''

Legosi dropped his guard as he looked down.''私は反射神経を持っていません...(I don't have any reflexes.)'' But then out of nowhere, Bill lunged at Legosi with the wooden stick at his hand, but missed instead hitting the stick. The tiger stroke, but Legosi moved his head just in time. but went for it again but got the same result. Bill attempted to go for the strike, Legosi blocked the attack as they both got in eye contact. Leaf looked shocked. That was a jerk move to strike someone when their guard is down.

''驚くべき、私は少なくなると期待していた！(Amazing, I expected no less!)'' As the tall carnivore pushed the tall Bengal tiger away, but that didn't stop him from striking Legosi. As the grey wolf dodged by jumping away, but feel down. Bill went in for the strike but was blocked. The tall carnivore got, then jumped back avoiding the strike. The grey wolf fought back as he swung his stick, but Bill dodged the same result with Bill. the tall carnivore hit bill's stick keeping it down. Leaf could see that Legosi has his teeth bared showing his fangs''ハハハ、あなたは本当に灰色オオカミだよね？あの赤いシカではこれができません。(Hahaha, you're really a grey wolf huh? I can't do this with that red deer.)''

Bill managed to free his wooden stick and again went for the strike. Leaf closed his eyes, but as soon as he heard two sticks colliding, he opened his eyes as he saw two sticks in contact.''あなたはとても幸せです。(You're pretty happy.)'' Leaf watched as the two carnivores walked around with the sticks still in contact.

''もちろんそうよ！私はこの日を切に望みました。(Of course I am! I've longed for this day, where I can go at it with all my might!)'' As the tiger pushed with all his strength ignoring any comment from the president and Aoba, he just watched concerned. As they continue to swing there stick locking.''おい、レゴシ...肉食動物だと思う理由はない...注目されるべきではないだろう？明日はついにみんなに見せることができます！みんなが本当に強く輝くのをみんなに見せよう！(Hey, Legosi...There's no reason to think us carnivores...shouldn't be in the spotlight, right? I'll finally be able to show everyone tomorrow! I'll show everyone how strong people really shine!)'' Bill kept inching the wooden stick closer, and closer to Legosi's snarling face. The tall carnivore managed to push back the tall Bengal Tiger away from him. They looked at each other panting, but Bill spoke again.''私たちは狼と虎です。戦闘シーンのために嘘をつくか、言い訳をする必要はありません。(We're a wolf and a tiger. We don't need to lie or make up an excuse for a fight scene.)'' Both still were panting, Bill again spoke.''明日のパフォーマンスは素晴らしいものになると確信しています。それを最高にあげましょう！(I'm sure tomorrow's performance will be great. Let's give it our best!)'' As Bill left the stage, Leaf rushed to Legosi.

''Are you okay, Legosi-Senpai?''Leaf asked as he placed his hand on the gray wolf's shoulder.

''I'm not sure...''

Leaf decided to leave early for today, so he didn't go with Legosi or some other people. This time he was going to the dorms alone...It was dark, and he was nervous for tomorrow, he is the one to be in charge. Like what?! He's been in this school for some time, but he can't take leadership. That is not him, he just hopes everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

* * *

Today was the big day. The big performance, Louis isn't present for this play, and he was sweating. Last time he was doing good because he had nothing to very worry about. But now the roles have been changed and he is in charge of the light. He doesn't know how to feel, he is concerned for Legosi and he is also concern about himself without someone experienced beside him...he feels he might mess up. He decided to check on Legosi for now, he needed to calm his nerves before going up.

Putting the earpiece on his left ear, he headed out. He couldn't calm down, his nerves are going to kill him sooner or later. He needed a little advice and asking from Legosi might be a good start. When he entered the room which is behind the stage, he found Legosi memorizing his lines he still has a few minutes to spare, so it's understandable.

''Leaf, Today is the big performance. Have you set up the lights, yesterday?''The pelican asked approaching the arctic wolf.

''W-well...Yeah. I did it in advance. I'm just worried about the play today.''Leaf answered honestly. He had this edgy feeling around Bill. Sure he was going all out yesterday, but there no need for that. Leaf found that strange, but still can't pinpoint the edgy feeling.

''Don't worry, I'll tell you when to on the spotlight since Legosi won't be there.''Leaf nodded. He walked toward Legosi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Legosi-Senpai. Are you ready?''Leaf asked as he sat on the floor. He could see the gray wolf's eyes were nervous.

''I-I think, so...''

Leaf smiled as he replied with a cheerful voice.''Don't worry, you'll do just fine. You make a good antagonist with that tall appearance you have.''The arctic wolf reassured. Just then the Bengal tiger entered the room, while the pelican approached the main actor. Leaf smelled something strange about the tiger, but decided to ignore thinking it might just be him.

But he was wrong.

Legosi also smelled it as the gray wolf stood up dropping the book.''Legosi-Senpai?''But the tall wolf ignored him as he approaching the tiger. Legosi began to sniff him more just to make sure.''ねえ...あなたはいつもよりもずっと奇妙です。(Hey...you're a lot weirder, than usual.)''

''ビル、あなた...(Bill, you...)'' But was cut off by the tiger screaming. That he needed to go to the bathroom with Legosi following him.

_''Okay...something is wrong...''_Leaf thought as he stared at the door.''I'll go get them!''

''Please hurry, we only have ten minutes.''Leaf nodded as he ran to where he thought the bathroom was. He followed the scent of the two carnivores which lead him to the bathroom. Upon arriving, he heard a smash. His immediate reaction was to open the door.

When the door was open, he could see that Bill was pinned to the wall, while Legosi was pushing him. Before any further damage was caused, he quickly shouted.''Hey!''That caught the attention of both carnivore as they turned their head to the younger wolf.''We have 8 minutes before the play starts! whatever your fighting about can wait! Please head to the backstage!''

Legosi continued to snarl as he let go of Bill. The tiger didn't say anything as he left the bathroom, Leaf stared at Legosi a bit more before following Bill to head up.

**学生証：26(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：16/8/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：肉食動物(Order: Carnivore)**

**家族：-**

**ベンガルトラ(Bengal Tiger)**

**名前: ビル(Name: Bill)**

**校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

Leaf was in position, he didn't understand what they were fighting about. Maybe they were practicing? But that is not possible...If they were rehearsing that scene, why in the bathroom? he shook his head as he turned on the light. He will find out sooner or later, but first...The show must go on.''Showtime...''Leaf muttered to himself.

He watched at the tiger and the zebra walking very fast.''なぜその炎が私たちに続いているのですか？(Why is that flame following us?)'' Just then the dance team were dancing around them.

Leaf readjusted his mic, so he could hear them speaking clearly,''あなたは3日前に死ぬことになっていた！水、風、火はすべての自然があなたを殺そうとしています。(You were supposed to die three days ago! water, wind, fire all of nature is trying to kill you.)'' Bill slashed the air with his prop sword.

''だから、彼らは私たちに従うだけではありません...(So, they're not the only ones following us...)'' The zebra asked.

''...そのとおり。私たちは運命そのものに逆らっています！(...That's right. We are defying fate itself!)'' Bill took a brief pause, Leaf could probably tell he was nervous and sweating. The arctic wolf is also sweating! and he is not even on stage!''いいんだよ！任せなさい！あなたを殺します！それが私の仕事です！(It's Okay! Leave it to me! I will kill you! that's my job!)'' Leaf sighed, everything was going smoothly. He hoped this would continue.''忘れないで！私は死神アドラーです!(Don't forget it! I am the shinigami Adler!)''

Leaf couldn't hear, but from the look of the Zebra's eyes the audience figured it out.''私は...誰にもさせません...(I won't...let anyone...)''

_''Oh no, his_ _stuttering...''_Leaf thought. As he watched the scene.

''それまで誰にも触れさせません！(I won't let anyone touch you until then!)'' Leaf sighed in relief, he was saved by the bell. Bill grabbed the hand of the zebra, then began running to the backstage. As the light shut off, they opened again this time with Bill standing at the center of the stage.''エレン、もしこれらがあなたが見たい千本のバラなら。私、死神はそれのために私の人生を与えます。(Eren, if these are those thousand roses you wish to see. I, a shinigami, will give my life for it.)'' Leaf continued to watch, but he was hearing static. He again attempted to readjust his headset, He guessed they gave him a faulty one.''いいんだよ。誰もあなたをフォローしていません。これはさようならです、エレンこれは私が選んだ道です！私は自分の死の場所を決定します！(It's okay. No one's following you anymore. This is goodbye, Eren this is the path I have chosen! I will decide the place of death of my own!)''

And then he saw. Legosi was walking to the stage, but he wasn't nervous. More like he was angry, he was angry at something or at someone. he didn't bother to fix his earpiece as he just stared at Legosi. He was acting very strange!''あなたは最後の悪魔ですか？(Are you the last demon?)'' Without thinking Legosi threw his sword at the ground and rushed at bill full-force, then threw a hard punch which sent the Bentai tiger flying.

Leaf's eyes widen. What just happened? Just then he spotted a small red bottle. In slow motion, Leaf could easily see. But he saw a glimpse of red flew at the backstage. Legosi walked to the tiger, who was still at the gound. He grabbed him by the collar with a bared fist.''私は決してあなたを許しません！(I will never forgive you!)'' He threw another punch, Leaf quickly fixed his earpiece.

''Hey! What just what happened?!'' Leaf asked obviously afraid.

''_We don't know! He just walked to the stage, then started smacking Bill!'' _The voice answered frantically, Leaf bared his fang, but not showing it as he watched the mask flying off Bill's head. Noone was stoping them, he can't do anything about this as well. All he could do is just watch. Whatever Legosi's reason for throwing a punch at Bill should be a good one. He watched Legosi threw another punch, he also seems to notice a black eye on Bill's left eye.

Legosi started to throw more punched until it was rapid, but Bill finally caught both fists. He couldn't heat them very well, but they were talking. As Bill stood up, he obviously was overpowering the gray wolf. The tiger moved Legosi, so the audience wouldn't see him. The big carnivore suddenly hugged Legosi, but it wasn't a hug...He was in pain!

He couldn't see it, but Legosi was in pain. Was blood drooping? no...he can smell it. Leaf's eyes flared, he would have punched that asshole if could. As the large tiger let go of the gray wold, Legosi looked like he was about collapse...

And he did...

''哀れな狼...あなたの運命に従ってください。(Pathetic wolf...follow your destiny.)'' Bill grabbed the sword as he looked at Legosi, whispering something to him. The large tiger then stomped Legosi's chest.

Legosi let a moan in pain as Bill raised his sword. Leaf quickly stood up. But, then he saw the sword went flying. Leaf blinked as the sword landed on the ground, Leaf stared at the savior.

''あなたはたくさんの楽しみを持っています！(You're having lot's of fun!)'' It was Louis! Leaf heard the crowd gasp, he would too if he can hold the bearing. Louis, then placed his mask on raising his sword.''私はあなたが何であるかを知っています！(I know what you are!)'' He then struck but the attack missed. The crowd was cheering, while the crew was shocked. Louis still kept his sword pointed at the tiger.''あなたは偽の精神...本当の死神が誰であるかを見せてください。(You fake spirit...Let me show you, who the real Shinigami is.)'' Leaf couldn't believe it. This was not part of the plan at all.''あなたが決意を持っていない場合、逃げました。あなたが犯した罪...私はそれらすべてを知っています。それから私の血を飲んでみてください。それをして、本当の死神になりましょう。出発！私は偽りには役に立たない！(If you don't have the resolve, then flee. The sins you've committed...I know them all. Try drinking my blood then. Do it and become the real shinigami. Leave! I have no use for falsehoods!)''The large tiger snarled as he dashed for the exit. Leaf sighed, he was concerned that he would really do it. Leafe quickly shot off the lights and turned on the spotlight aiming it at Louis and Legosi.

Louis lowered his sword as he began to speak.''私の列の終わりに、あなたも朝露で消えなければなりません。(You should disappear with the morning dew, too with me at the end of my line.)'' Louis offered his hand to Legosi. Legosi took the hand as he faced the stage with Louis. The crowd began cheering again.

Leaf smiled. At least everything went right...sort of...But the question was...who's blood was that? In that small bottle...He stared at the backstage, Legosi has alot of explaining to do...

* * *

_**\Marbles/**_

_**In the days when we were young.**_

_**We seemed so much alike.**_

_**Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,**_

_**As well as vocal range**_

_**When did that all start to change?**_

_**It's like we have become.**_

_**Completely different.**_

_**As it passes through the woods.**_

_**The wind rustles the leaves.**_

_**Where're the winds a-blowing to?**_

_**As it flutters past you and me.**_

_**As I reach out for your hands**_

_**So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time.**_

_**Even though these hearts are bound.**_

_**Never to be intertwined.**_

_**Still, each draws a ring ' round the other.**_

_**Is their revolving dance.**_

_**Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go.**_

_**Way back to when we swore things never change.**_

_**When one day what you need.**_

_**Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon.**_

_**You can know that I'll be there for you.**_


	6. Episode 5

**A/N: ATTENTION! This one is very important. I won't be updating for at least 2 or 3 weeks because of Christmas, and I'll be flying to the Philippines to spend Christmas with the relatives which will last 1 week. I'm not allowed to bring my laptop, and I need to work on an important project when I get back and pass it by January. So, yeah. I might be able to upload it on December 30, but we'll see.**

* * *

**Episode 5: Two Sides of the Story**

* * *

The arctic wolf stared at the screen while looking at the time the class was about to end soon. He just continued to stare at the screen, while writing down information that was being shown on the screen. Just then the bell rang to indicate class has ended. Leaf returned his pencil back to his pencil case, then placed it inside his bag. Standing up, while putting the bag on his shoulder, he overheard a conversation that he could understand and the gesture.

そのオオカミは完全に邪悪でした！彼はマシンガンのようにパンチして蹴っていました！(That wolf was totally wicked! He was punching and kicking like a machine gun!)

うん、それはすごかった！(Yeah, that was totally amazing!)

Bases on their gestures, they were talking bout the play and it doesn't help that they didn't know the truth. He frowned and left without looking back.

It was another day in Cherryton Academy, another day of class and activities, another day of homework...another day of rumors! after the performance rumors have spread. The arctic wolf wasn't expecting this much attention, I mean he knew everyone saw it. But literally, they didn't know, he DIDN'T even know what caused his reaction. People were spreading rumors about the play, especially about Legosi. It was around the school also in Newspapers! He didn't buy one since he knew the news was fake. The grey wolf wouldn't just lash out like that...

He shook his head as head out. The question can come later, turning around the corner, he collided with someone.''Wah!''That made both screamed as they hit the ground, Leaf rubbed his sore backside as he looked up and noticed book was coming down at him.

As the other person rubbed his head, he looked up and saw an Arctic wolf with a book on his face. He immediately reacted by getting up and taking the book from the arctic's wolf's face. Upon removing the book from the lupine's face, he noticed that the snow wolf had his eyes closed.

After Leaf was hit on the head by a hard book, he opened his eyes slowly and saw someone standing above him.''こんにちは、大丈夫ですか？(Hey, are you okay?)'' The figure asked.

''English, please...''Leaf replied as he spoke up. He now had a clear sight on the figure, he was a labrador retriever.'' I'm okay, I think...''Rubbing that sore spot, just how hard is that book?

''Sorry, about that...I wasn't watching where I was going.''The canine replied as he offered his hand. Leaf accepted the help as he grabbed the hand.

''Hey, aren't you the one that Legosi-Senpai always hangs out with?''Leaf asked, he couldn't remember but he did see this canine before. The canine eyes blinked as he opened his mouth.

''Yeah...You know him?''The labrador retriever asked.

The arctic wolf nodded.''Yes, I'm at the drama club with him. I'm Leaf a first-year.''He introduced himself.''And you are?''

''Jack. A second-year.''

''Oh, your a classmate of Legosi-Senpai...''Leaf trained off.''Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you.''The arctic bowed as he spoke in Japanese.''ありがとうございました!(Thank you!)''Leaf suddenly dashed to his dorms, he is gonna skip today. That Japanese quiz 3 is really important to catch up with his grades. He wasn't doing that good in Japanese.

* * *

The next couple of days...It was even worse! Everyone was talking about it not only that, but he also couldn't focus on the lessons because that play kept bothering him. Now they everyone is speaking about the play, Leaf couldn't study in the cafeteria. It was still morning, and Leaf had his head faceplanted in his book. He doubts he would score high now because his fifth period is Japanese.

''What's wrong? didn't prepare for the quiz?''Akechi asked as he took a bite from his bread. Leaf lifted his head tiredly, he couldn't score more than 21 out of 40. Now that he didn't study at all. He was scared about it.

''That, and about the play.''Leaf slammed his head back on to his book.

''C'mon cheer up. It isn't that hard.''Akechi encouraged, but that didn't budge him at all

The rest looked confused when he said play. Tai looked confused as he asked.''遊び？どう？(The play? what about it?)'' The arctic wolf didn't bother to raise his head as he didn't understand a single word...But some else answered.

''聞こえなかった？ちょうどステージ上で暴れ回ったこのオオカミがいました。彼はその虎を機関銃のようにpunchりました！その虎は黒い目で終わった！(Didn't you hear? There was this wolf that just went rampaged on stage. He was punching that tiger, like a machine gun! That tiger ended up with a black eye!)''

Leaf didn't listen to the others talk, he was just blocked out. He even remembered that Louis scolded them, at least he saw him scolding them. That was when the PQ department started answering questions.

_Flashback..._

_Leaf was walking back to his dorms, he couldn't help it. Was there something Legosi smiled that he couldn't? he is a wolf and wolves are meant to have a strong sense of smell...So what did he miss? He did catch a glimpse of a red small bottle, but was that really blood? He could clearly smell the blood on stage, but that bottle didn't have anything strange. He did have a nose problem when he was a child and he still has that problem, where he can't smell things properly without opening the bottle._

_Walking back to the dorms, he heard someone shouting. He looked at the direction to where the shout was coming from, and he was not surprised...Louis was scolding them, but he didn't appear to notice that a crowd was behind him as he was scolding them._

_He listened to what the"future "Beaster" have to say before he took his leave.''観客の誰もが驚いていると思います！それについてもっと質問してもいいですか？(I think everyone one of the audience is surprised! May I ask more about it?)'' He heard the reporter asked, he was now curious...Would he cover it up? or tell the truth?_

_''もちろん。このプレーは私たちにとっても大きな挑戦でした。(Of course. This play was a great challenge for us, too.)'' Louis took a few steps back behind the carnivores, then pushed them forward as he continued to speak.''そして、この演劇は若い学生にとって非常に重要だと思います。私たちが住んでいる世界は非常に複雑です。誰もが秘密を保持し、負担を背負い、挑戦と戦いながら、最大限に人生を送ります。それを行う正しい方法や間違った方法などはありませんが、あなたが完全な信念を持っている限り、あなたの人生は確実に輝きます。あなたの粗野なまたは幼稚な場合でも、その確信を保つ必要があります。これは私の下級生が伝えたかったメッセージです。それだけです。もっと聞きたいのなら、下級生に聞いてください。(And I believe the play held great importance for the younger students. The world we live in is very complicated. Everyone lives lifes to the fullest, all while holding secrets, shouldering the burden, and fighting challenges. There is no such thing as the right or wrong way to do it, but as long as you have full conviction, your life will surely shine. Even if your rough or childish, you need to keep that conviction. This is the message my underclassmen wanted to convey. That's all I have to say, if you want to hear more, ask my underclassmen.)_

_Everyone had questions of their own, but Leaf can counter him...If he could only speak Japanese straight. Instead of speaking up, he glared at Louis in return the red deer glared at him as well, locking eye contact. The arctic wolf didn't like this red deer the way he speaks. He doesn't know much about him, but gather information would be a good one to teach right and wrong. _

_As Leaf started to walk away from the crowd, he shifted the glare to Legosi. The grey wolf stared at him as Leaf shook his head as if he was disappointed in something. Walking away from the commotion, if he ever has the right mindset to challenge Louis. He will show the right way._

_Present time..._

As the bell rung, everyone stood up except for Leaf, who just sighed. He slowly got up.''Guys go on without me, I just got to check something.''The others looked confused but nodded as they walked out of the cafeteria. He was waiting for Legosi to come out, he knew he was hiding because of the attention he drew toward him. He managed to spot Legosi looking around from the corner of the wall, Leaf narrowed his eyes. The grey wolf noticed the eyes of the arctic wolfs and his ears dropped. Ha made a sign that means "We're gonna talk later" The arctic wolf grabbed his bag and left to head to class.

It was the end of school, he wants to get answers. He managed to find Legosi alone on a hallway, he approached him fast.''Legosi-Senpai!''The grey wolf turned and found the arctic wolf.

''Leaf...''

''Ok, what was that reaction about? In the play?''Leaf asked ignoring the fact that people were watching him.''Why did you punch Bill?''Leaf felt a little anger, whatever reason he had better be a good one.''I thought the play was gonna end up a failure because of that rampage you went threw. What happened?!''

Legosi looked a little afraid of the arctic wolf.''I-I don't know...I-it just triggered.''

Leaf narrowed his eyes.''I highly doubt that. You are kind and innocent according to Jack-Senpai.''Leaf replied.''Was it something from Bill? just answer me.''

The tall carnivore looked hesitant as he spoke.''Bill...was pumping himself with..._herbivore blood..._''The grey wolf whispered the last part quietly. Leaf eyes widen, so that's why he smelled strange...If he didn't have a nose problem. He would have decided the blood by now.

''I-I see...''Leaf let out.''I...understand...''The arctic wolf felt unsettled by this atmosphere that was surrounding him, he understood that feeling...drinking herbivore blood.''I-I'll go now...''Leaf quickly walked away from the scene, he was all angry but now he was back in the darkness when he remembered that event.

**学生証：26012143(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：5/3/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：肉食動物(Order: Carnivore)**

**家族：-**

**ラブラドール(Labrador)**

**名前: ジャック(Jack)**

**校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

1 mount has passed, and it was a hot day. Everyone know wore the blue collared shirt, while Leaf remained the same with the white collared shirt with the staps the go on both of his shoulders. Leaf was heading to class with Akechi, who the same blue-collar shirt as everyone else.

''It's a hot day, and you're still wearing that?''Akechi asked as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Life was not bothered by the heat as they continued to walk.

''Well, I like it like this. I'm not that bothered by it.''Most of Leaf's time was spent on the drama club or his friends. While he is improving his Japanese language, he is still unfamiliar with most words.

''So, what are you going to do in summer break?''Akechi asked. Leaf stopped as he frowned. He hasn't really thought about it...''Leaf?''The golden retriever placed his hand on the young carnivore shoulder.

''私は...本当に考えていません...それを考えました...(I...Haven't really...thought it...)'' Leaf answered. Again his accent was very ways off, but he was getting better forming sentences.

''Ok, you're getting better. But you need to work on your word of choice.''Akechi repled as Leaf pouted.

''Well...thanks...''The arctic wolf sighed.''I'm not sure where to go when summer break starts...''

''Why not?''The golden retriever asked while tilting his head in confusion. The young carnivore sigh as he spoke.

''Well, I don't know if I can visit them with the amount of money I have. Also, I don't think I would want to go back to where my family would be shouting at each other.''

The canine thought about it as he snapped his finger.''Why not tagging with me and my family?'' The snow wolf was taken back by the suggestion, he wants him to come to his house? won't he be a burden?

''Akechi, isn't that a bit much? I have to visit them anyway.''The arctic wolf answered. The canine chuckled as he answered.

''No, it's okay! My family doesn't mind! You can leave whenever you want!''The canine placed his arm on the arctic wolf shoulder.''I insist...My family would like to meet you.''

Leaf lowered his ears unsure what to say, but he thought at least one night should do.''I guess...I can stay for one night...''That caused Akechi to smile as he nodded. The young carnivore smiled and nodded back. But then their eyes widen.

''Oh! Crap!''The two took off running as they forgot they still have classes.

After the class has ended, Leaf was sitting with the rest of the team. He was still kinda angry at Bill for drinking blood but doesn't blame him either. Carnivores will go crazy if they taste blood. He too did taste blood, but he would rather forget that event. The arctic wolf lowered his ears as he stared down.

''大丈夫？(Are you alright?)'' The peafowl asked. He was known as "Dom" they never spoken to each other because the only people he really talked too is Legosi. The arctic wolf didn't answer instead, he nodded.''確かなら。(Well if you're sure.)''

The pelican then pulled out a poster.''昨年のように、町のコミュニティから流星祭を担当するように依頼されました！(The town community has asked us to be in charge of the meteor festival, like last year!)'' Everyone began cheering.''もちろん、私たちは正しくやっていますか？(Of Course we're doing it right?)''

The cheetah squealed in excitement.''ほら！今年の夏もまた街を走り回ることができます！(Hurray! We'll be able to run around town again this summer too!)'' The panther soon followed suit by saying.

''もちろんやるよ！(Of course we'll do it!)''

Then the pelican then said.''ねえ、みんな！私たちは演奏するつもりはありません、私たちはフェスティバルを手伝うつもりです！(Hey, you guys! we're not going to play, we're going to help with the festival!)''

''正しい...(Riiight...)'' Everyone sounded, so sarcastic. The art group just sighed as Dom spoke.

''今年もアートチームは忙しいようです。倉庫で会議をしましょう。(Looks like the art team will be busy this year too. Let's have a meeting at the storehouse.)

''いいね...(Riiight...)'' Leaf looked confused about that. What bad things could happen?

When they arrived at the storehouse, Leaf's looked shocked as he was staring at this T-Rex dinosaur that was in front of him. They are gonna be painting that?! The thing was so huge, he knew that these dinosaurs are considered gods at least that's what they taught him. He just looked around, he was not sure now. He will be getting paint everywhere on his fur. They didn't did much expect talk about the extinct dinosaur. Everyone left the storehouse with the arctic wolf following them. Since he knew his gonna be painting, his gonna have to be wearing P.E uniform.

As the crew was walking, Leaf was looking down, while walking. Legosi noticed that the only underclassman was mostly silence. He would normally talk with him like Jack does, but now he was awfully silence. He kept silence waiting for Leaf to make the move.

''それは単なる規範のイベントを意味します！俳優チームはその後何もしませんが、彼氏や彼女と時間を過ごします.(It means its just an event for normies! The actor team isn't going to do anything afterward, but spend time with their boyfriends and girlfriends.)''The brown Moongose complied.

''ダンスチームも！(The dance team too!)'' The tapir added known as "Mark".

The peafowl then said.''それのどこが悪いんだい？誰もが良い仕事をするために私たちに頼っています。(What's wrong with that? Everyone is relying on us to do a good job.)''

Kai, who had his hands on the back of his head dropped them, then replied.''それは私が言っていることではありません！彼らは私たちに自由な時間があると思うので、私たちにこれを強制したと言っています！(that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying they forced this on us because they think we have free time!)''

''彼らは私たちが経験する仕事を気にしません。(They don't care about the work we go through.)'' The red panda said, but then added.''アートチームに特定の誰かがいました。怒られると夢中になります。 荒い.(and we got a certain someone on the art team, who will go crazy if we get yelled at. It's rough.)'' Leaf raised his head as he shot a dirty look at the red panda.

''リラックス。もう心配していません。背中の傷はどうですか？(Relax. We're not worried about it anymore. How are your back scars?)'' The peafowl said trying to encourage him that they were not scared of him.

''良くなってきている。(Getting better.)'' Legosi answered, but Leaf wasn't too sure about that answer. He decided not to answer as he stayed silent.

''おお、いいじゃありませんか！(Oh, that's good!)'' Dom said.''カフェテリアで夕食に行きましょう。(Let's go get dinner at the cafeteria.)'' As everyone continued to walk Legosi suddenly stopped, Leaf also stopped he smelled it.

''申し訳ありませんが、私はいくつかのビジネスをするつもりです。じゃあ！(Sorry, I have some business to intend to. See ya!)'' The grey wolf took of running, while the rest stared at him.

''I have something to do as well...''Leaf took off another direction instead of following Legosi.

It was already night time, and Leaf skipped dinner...again...It's like he eats ones a week or something. His siblings do question how he doesn't lose any weight. He sighed in relief. He managed to convince Gon to give him a job as a teacher assistant, and it took a while to convince him wanna know why?. He has drama club, he is gonna be working, his also working on the festival. He would be so tired, but he needed the money to travel back to his family. Even though his pay is 1,050 Yen every week.

_Flashback..._

_''I'm afraid not, Mr. Leaf. But I can't let you. You are too far too busy to work as a teacher assistant with the amount of work you are handling. It might affect your health.''Gon said. Leaf frowned as he spoke._

_''Sir...with all due and respect. I need the money to get back to my parents after summer breaks start. I did promise to my sister, I don't want to break my promise, sir. I can handle it trust me. I'm a diligent student, I can handle the workload. Please...''Leaf begged._

_Gon was hesitant at first as he stared at the arctic wolf. The tiger sigh as he nodded, which made the arctic wolf raised his ears.''Very well, then. I will inform your president that you will be working. Your shift will end at 4:30 and you will participate in club activity till 5.''_

_Thank you, sir...This real-''_

_''But!''Leaf flinched.''You will not be work when school starts again. Are we clear?'' The arctic wolf nodded.''Thank you, you may take your leave.''_

_Present time..._

But the condition is: He would stop working when summer break hit, Leaf had to agree to that. The arctic wolf continued to walk back to his dorm, but he spotted something at the corner of his eyes. He stared at the screen and what he was Legosi and Haru hanging out.

He saw Legosi was helping with Haru with the shoes, but as soon as the grey wolf looked up as they were starring at each other. Like what are they doing? When he saw Legosi's tail wag, then he began to ask himself the question.

''_Does he like her?''_

* * *

_**\Marbles/**_

_**In the days when we were young.**_

_**We seemed so much alike.**_

_**Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,**_

_**As well as vocal range**_

_**Leaf saw Legosi sitting on the bench as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Legosi looked back and saw Leaf's concerned look.**_

_**When did that all start to change?**_

_**It's like we have become.**_

_**Completely different.**_

_**As Legosi stared at the moon, while Leaf just stared at him confused. Just then the grey wolf stood up.**_

_**As it passes through the woods.**_

_**The wind rustles the leaves.**_

_**Where're the winds a-blowing to?**_

_**As it flutters past you and me.**_

_**As I reach out for your hands**_

_**So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time.**_

_**Even though these hearts are bound.**_

_**Never to be intertwined.**_

_**Still, each draws a ring ' round the other.**_

_**Is their revolving dance.**_

_**Louis passed by them while placing his hand on his shoulder then left. Leaf then took off another direction, Legosi just walked forward through the forest.**_

_**Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go.**_

_**Way back to when we swore things never change.**_

_**When one day what you need.**_

_**Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon.**_

_**You can know that I'll be there for you.**_

_**Jut then Legosi and Louis were staring at each other, but Leaf was eyeing Legosi.**_


	7. Episode 6

_**A/N: And I'm back! woo boy! That vacation was necessary for a school project, and it was not fun trying to make a movie. Anyways Episode 6 in Beastars has a few little scenes that Leaf can make an appearance. But episode 6 focuses on the second year, and Legosi meeting the panda. In this one, it will focus more on Leaf rather, then Legosi. Sorry, it was short couldn't think many scenes where Leaf could appear due to the episode is about going in the city and here it is where Leaf meets Juno. Oh, I hope you enjoy the new wallpaper!**_

* * *

**Episode 6: My vision blurs - Is this dream or reality?**

* * *

The young carnivore was silenced staring at the distance of the dark void after finding out what had happened yesterday.''_He likes her...''_He though. He never had the idea that Legosi, his Senpai has a crush on Haru, he could tell. It is a strange combination: A wolf and a rabbit dwarf. A strange couple, he has no right to judge. If he was honest it was not that strange, he saw stranger couples such as a rat and a lion.

_''I should not judge him, it is odd...but I should talk to him about it.''_Leaf though. He wasn't sure how he would talk this to Legosi.''_But, then again...It might not be a good idea...''_Why? he might try and deny the fact, but his eyes know what's right. He knows what he saw, he thought if he just watches them from the back row. Observe them, then maybe...h-

''葉！(Leaf!)'' A voice startled the young wolf. Leaf was sitting at a desk looking at the answer sheet, he blinked as he noticed a red pen on his left hand, a sheet on his right hand and he wore the blue shirt collar that the school offered. He remembered that he had to do laundry, so his normal uniform was in the washer.''葉！(Leaf!)'' The voice shouted again.

The carnivore nearly jumped as he quickly looked up and noticed the stern look on the horse face. The arctic wolf lowered his ears as she spoke again.''リーフ、私はそれらの書類をチェックするように頼んだ。遠くを見つめないでください。(Leaf, I asked you to check those papers. Not stare off at the distance.)'' Leaf understood some of the words, but still being an English student it was still hard for him to understand.

The lupine looked ashamed as he spoke.''すみません...確認します。(Sorry...I check.)'' Leaf said, but the horse snorted as she went by to looking down at the paper. The arctic wolf frowned though, for some reason, he has more paper to check than her. He shook his head as he looked at the sheet, and went back to doing work.

After his job is done, he needed to head out. He grabbed his backpack.''まだ完了していません！(You are not done yet!)'' He turned around and got a stack of papers being shoved to his arms, he looked shocked by this.''Go put it in my class.''She then left without saying or turning to him.

The arctic wolf sighed in annoyance as he left the room. He had to go to the second-year classroom, he remembered where it was.

As he left the room while closing the sliding door with his shoe, he started walking.

At times the halls would be silent, at times there would be students walking around, and of course, there would be talking or even bullies. As the young carnivore walked the halls in silences, he passed by an avian and a mongoose. But the carnivore wasn't expecting to trip...

The lupine hit the floor with a loud and hard thud as the papers were flying and scattering about. He looked angry as he heard the two passers laugh at his misery, he eyed them he knew it was them that made him trip.''ほら、誰だ！それは肉食動物です！血に飢えた肉食動物！(Look, who it is! It's the carnivore! A bloodthirsty carnivore!)'' The arctic wolf looked annoyed, but that didn't stop there. They started harassing him.''(おい！噛まないの？あなたはニュースの上にそれを見てきました！あなたの肉食動物は同じです！(C'mon! aren't you gonna bite me?! You've seen it over the news! You carnivores are the same!).''

They started to pull him, and hope to get a reaction from him, they tried pushing him, but at one point they tried punching. Leaf just stood there waiting as the punch, he quickly escalated the whole thing by grabbing the avian hand. He lowered the avian's hand as the bird looked at an angry look on Leaf. The arctic wolf manages to contain his anger, no snarling or growling for that matter. The avian tried to punch with his free, but the arctic wolf grabbed it too.

Leaf wasn't a fighter, but at least he could try to scare them off with a dark voice he could muster as he could feel the same dark aura he felt.'' 出発...(Leave...)'' So, he did. He told them to leave with a dark voice as the arctic wolf let the avian, they stepped back as they look frightened. The look on Leaf's face was terrifying!

''ここから出ましょう！(Let's get outta here!)'' They ran from the terrifying arctic wolf as the dark aura left the arctic wolf. Leaf's eyes slowly widened that was the second time he did that...

He shook his head, he needed to forget it. He quickly grabbed the papers as he grabbed all except for 1. Reaching his hand out to grab the answer sheet...the wind blew the paper down the stairs, Leaf gasped as he chased the answer sheet down.

With unfortunate luck, the sheet flew to the window exiting the school. The arctic wolf reached for the paper, but his arms were out of reach. He cursed as he ran down the stairs to the ground floor with a pile of answer sheet clutched to his chest.

He ran to the back exit of the school, which was the closest. Upon reaching the scene, he noticed the paper was on the sandy floor. He sighed in relief as he walked forward, but noticed that someone picked it up. He gazed up and found a beautiful wolf. If it weren't for his senses, he would be staring. The female wolf also stared at him curiously, Being a type of professional at least in his mind. He cleared his throat as he approached the purple wolf? Leaf didn't want to think.''こんにちは、私は...(Hello, I...)'' Leaf then paused, he didn't know what believe was in Japanese...''Believe that is mine...''Switching to English would be better, then embarrassing himself.

The female stared at the arctic wolf before she spoke.''Sorry...here.''She said as she handed him the answer sheet. Leaf took the paper from her hands, he never saw her before but then again, he probably never paid attention to the people around him.

''ごめんなさい...(Sorry...), but have we meet? あなたは(You seem)kinda familiar...''Leaf asked mixing Japanese and English together. In all honesty, Leaf sounded horrible with that English accent he had.

She didn't mind that he was speaking in English as she could already tell who he was.''We are in the same class.''Leaf looked shocked, he tried to remember where she was her, but he was drawing a blank.

''We are? I was not 気がついて...(Aware...).''Leaf would have scratched his head if his hands weren't filled with papers.

She let out a little laugh before speaking in Japanese.''私はジュノですが、あなたが誰なのか知っています！(I'm Juno, but I know, who you are!)'' Leaf stared at the wolf blankly, he could understand some words, but barely and at times he wished he had an automatic translator. She noticed the reaction on the arctic wolf's face as she let out a small giggle before speaking in English.''You didn't understand a single word, so you must be the famous transfer.''

Leaf frowned he was being called the famous transfer student around the school and he didn't like that all. He shook his head.''Please don't call me that...Anyways...I'm Leaf.''

''Juno. It's nice to meet you.''Juno introduced as she gave the arctic wolf a bow.

Leaf tried to bow, but couldn't go into a full bow due to the papers.''It's also nice to meet you, Juno.''The arctic wolf, then remembered that he still has to deliver the paper to the second year classroom.''I don't mean to be rude, but I need to deliver these papers, so...''

''Oh, I'm sorry for taking your time!''She apologized.

''It's alright, I wish I could talk through. I have a busy schedule, I need to head to the drama club with the crew after delivering these papers.''Leaf explained.

''You're in the drama club?''She asked Leaf to raise an eyebrow before nodding.''I'm one of the new members of the drama club, I'm part of the acting team.''

''Wait, wait, what?''Leaf asked shocked. How could he just find out?''I should have been able to recognize you!''

''Oh, no. It's okay I understand, it's neutral since I'm acting...''Juno explained.

''Oh, I see...''Leaf would have facepalmed with that famous quote he has. He could have said anything, but he had to go with his famous quote among the family. Which later turned to a sort of joke with O-I-C.''Well, see you at the club?

Juno shook her head.''Oh, no. Only second years are meeting today.''Leaf frowned, Second years were meeting? Legosi didn't mention this, but he shugged'' Ok, then...Thanks for informing me.''Leaf replied.''I'll see you some other time.'' The arctic wolf turned and began walking away, he heard Juno saying her goodbyes.

* * *

After delivering the papers to the second-year classroom, Leaf informed the teacher that the papers are in the classroom, but he didn't question why the papers have to be there. After being rudely dismissed, he scoffed as he left. Luckily, he finished early today. Way early, then he expected since school hours are done phones were allowed after pulling out the device. He soon found out that a carnivore devoured a herbivore in the city.

''No wonder...''He wasn't too surprised really. This sort of crime is common where he used to live and he also figured why they were picking at him. After being in the school for more than two weeks, he was already being bullied.

But Leaf was neutral to the treatment, he was kind of used to it since he suffered this treatment long ago. He knew how to stand his ground, but it was only in desperate situations. When putting his phone away he realized the carnivore would be treated badly frequently.

Leaf let out a sigh as he pocketed his phone, he wanted to sleep since there was no drama club. Walking down the silent hall, he heard his phone ring. Picking up his phone again...He saw a text message from one of his friends. He groaned in annoyance...

The message basically read.

_''Hey, Leaf...I need a little help...''_

Leaf swore that he isn't even trying...He typed back a message. Seconds later, he received a text and this text wanted him to snap his own neck.

_''I don't know math...''_

He shook his head he doesn't want to deal with it. He was gonna reply, but he heard shouting. He looked at the stairs, then quickly climbed the stairs. Upon reaching the floor, he saw Juno and Legosi and some bullies? he didn't know.

But all eyes were locked to him, he started to sweat. He looked at Legosi for answers, but his eyes told him to play along.''Ah, the friendly, er...''He was trying to read He really didn't know what to call them because Legosi seemed to be playing at something, but it was hard to figure it out.'' siblings!''He blurted out, he didn't know what to say.

The bullies let out a tch as one of them spoke.''行こう。(Let's go.)'' Leaf could have sworn that the eagle head grew large, then back to its original size. They didn't know what to say. As the grey wolf let out a sigh.

Legosi sat down, Juno was still sitting on her knees and Leaf stood. Leaf felt that Legosi should handle this since he wasn't here to witness anything.''ごめんなさい私はそのように嘘をつくべきではなかった。(Sorry about that. I shouldn't have lied like that.)

Juno shook her head.''心配しないで、あなたは本当に私を救った。どうもありがとうございます。(Don't worry, you really saved me. Thank you so much.)'' The arctic Wolf continued to listen, but at this moment he considered himself _the third-wheeler._

''あなたが灰色オオカミだと聞いたとき、私はあなたを放っておくことができませんでした。この種のニュース関連のいじめは頻繁に発生します。あなたの最初の年ですか？二年目までにあなたは慣れるでしょう...(When I heard you were a grey wolf, I couldn't leave you alone. This kind of news-related bullying happens a lot. You're a first-year right? By your second year I'm sure you'll get used to...)'' Legosi turned to female, and he noticed she was crying. Leaf too noticed this.

''私は本当にこれに慣れる必要がありますか？(Do I really have to get used to this?)'' Juno asked as a tear fell from her face hitting the ground.''中学ではさらに公然としています。この種の治療はただ残酷です！我慢できません。(There even more overt in junior high. This kind of treatment I just cruel! I can't bear it.)'' Juno bared her hands as she continued.''何度も何度も傷つくのは嫌だ。(I don't want to be hurt like this time and time again.)'' Leaf kinda sympathize with her, he too once felt this kind of pain. But at times he learned to keep his emotions on check, but at times it was really difficult that he even ends up crying in a bathroom.

The arctic wolf knelt down and placed a hand on the female wolf, Juno looked at the arctic wolf, but Leaf looked at the lupine.''痛みを本当に感じることができるのは良いことだと思います。(I think being able to really feel the pain is a good thing.).''She stared back to the floor.''私はすべての苦悩を受け入れることができず、それに慣れるふりを始めました。あなたのようにイライラするのは力が必要です。さて、私は今行きます。(I couldn't take all the anguish and started pretending to be used to it. It takes strength to stay frustrated like you. Well, I'll be going now.).''The tall carnivore stood up as he stared at Leaf. The grey wolf began to walk away, normally, he would follow Legosi, but he couldn't now.

The female wolf quickly rubbed her teary eye as she stood up.''あなたは2年目からレゴシですよね？リーフと乗組員と？(You're Legosi from year two, right? with Leaf and the crew?)'' Legosi turned around to face her, while Leaf slowly walked toward Juno.''私は新しいドラマクラブのメンバーの一人です。(I'm one of the new drama club members.)

''What? you are?''Legosi asked shocked, Leaf was kinda amused by his reaction.

''My reaction exactly...''Leaf replied.

''I'm Juno.''

''ああ、ごめんなさい、あなたを認識すべきだった。(O-Oh, sorry about that, I should have recognized you.)'' Legosi apologized.

The female wolf used a calm down gesture while replying,''ああ、私は演技しているのでそれは自然なことです。(Oh, that's only natural since I'm in acting.)'' Clapping her hands together.''入社した日、シイラから聞いた。彼女は、2年目の間に灰色オオカミがいたと言いました。彼が親切なオオカミであったこと、私は彼女がどれほど正しかったかについてとてもうれしいです！(I heard it from shiira the day I joined. She said there was a grey wolf among second years. That he was a kind wolf, I'm so happy about how right she was!)

The arctic wolf could read the expression of the tall carnivore looked kinda flustered and seemed kinda embarrased.''ああ、私は...)Oh no, I'm...)'' But was cut off by the excited female wolf.

''ええと...私たちは両方とも灰色オオカミですから、連絡を取り続けてください。(Um...Since we're both grey wolves, would you mind keeping in touch.)''Juno asked with hope.

Leaf couldn't read the expression on his senpais face, but it felt like he was planing something or telling himself something.''Okay...so, are you heading to the club today?''

''Oh, no. Apparently only second years are meeting today.''

After separating from his senpai. The arctic wolf walked with the grey wolf back to her dorms. It was a silent walk there, and the sun was getting harsh. Leaf felt like someone had ironed his clothes with him wearing the clothing. It was silent, then suddenly...

''So, how old are you?''The question was shot at him like a truth bullet and getting hit by that truth bullet. He stared at her before asking.

''Why?''

''I was hoping to ask you, so we could talk.''Leaf continued to stare at her, he wasn't sure. He was debating this at the top of his head. There was no harm in telling her. He then spoke.

''I'm seventeen gonna turn eighteen soon.''Juno looked at the arctic wolf with a look of surprise. He sure was expecting that reaction.

''Seventeen?''She asked. Leaf nodded answering her question.

''I stopped for a year. Don't know how my parents managed though...''Leaf felt it was kinda illegal for his age to be 1st year. The arctic wolf continued to speak.''My parents made me stop because of my older brother, he was graduating, and he ended being successful. I understand why they did it. When I reached grade 8 after my father got a big promotion with a big salary. It affected my family...My father was consuming at his work, he ignored me, my siblings and mother. This gave a huge strain on our relationship. I had 3 siblings, two of them graduated. They weren't there when my father got the big promotion.''He took a brief second to pause before continuing.''They kept fighting and If my father ever got drunk...things would get worse...I mean he cares about my safety and all, but just...''Juno continued to listen, she felt bad for asking.''Oh, I see we've made it to the dorms.''

Juno looked up and saw the dorms. She looked at the arctic wolf.''I'm sorry that I asked.''

Leaf shook his head.''It's okay. I'll bound to tell you sooner or later. Want to keep in touch?''The young carnivore asked. The female grey wolf nodded to which the arctic wolf nodded as well.''I'll see you tomorrow.''That was when the lupine walked away...

* * *

It was dark...Everything was dark, and snores were heard. Leaf heard from the tall lupine that he would go to the city tomorrow to work on the festival or something. He wasn't paying attention, he continued to stare at the bright moon. He sat up and looked at the floor as he remembered the day.

He reached pulled his sleeve up and found a rolled-up gauze on his right arm. He remembered that day when his father got drunk and when he gets drunk his attitude turns hostile. He pulled his sleeve down as he tried his best to forget the part that his father hit him on his shoulder...

His parents weren't as close to him as to his other siblings, but he likes that his parents still care for his well-being.

He didn't like the fact that he had to explain his past to someone new. At times he is way too generous, but then again he is always kind and generous to other people. He sighed as he lowered his sleeves to hide the bandaged gauze.

Tomorrow is another day, and soon the meteor festival will start soon. He will experience new things, he hopes that things aren't gonna be too bad...


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7:What Lies Underneath One's Uniform and Fur**

* * *

A few days have passed since the arctic wolf told his backstory, well part of it. He was not really comfortable telling about the drunk beating he gets from time to time. But that was beside the point. The arctic wolf ended up forgetting the event and instead was forging his skills in Japanese. Again, he was not too perfect, but decent. The main problem with him was he has an accent when speaking the language. This was normal for him, but to others, they would stare at the wolf weirdly as if he has grown 3 heads at once.

He shook his head as he stared at his ticking watch, waiting for class to end. He looked at the test sheet and checked every answer to make sure they were right. He didn't study for the math quiz at all, he knew the formula and all through his memories, or as Leaf calls it "Stack Knowledge." He turned the page and saw his worst nightmare. Sentence problem, he frowned.

''Let's see..."Four children have small toys. The first child has 1/10 of the toys, the second child has 12 more toys, then the first child, the third child has one more toy of what the first child has and the fourth child has double the third child. How many toys are there?''...I'm so confused...''Leaf muttered, he glanced at his watch again. 20 minutes before school ends.''Shoot!''He began writing down solution, he hoped he was correct about this.

''Okay...X is 1 I hope...If the first child has 1/10, then it would be X/10...The second child has 12...X/10+12.''Leaf didn't realize it yet, but some people were hearing him mutter. They copied what the arctic wolf was saying.''And if the fourth child has double...then 2(X/10+1). Then it's...X/10 + X/10+12 + X/10+1 + 2(X/10+1)=X...this needs a calculator...''He wrote down the equation in his calculator and wrote down the answer as quickly as he can.

''時間切れ！書類を渡してください！(Times up! Please hand over your papers!)'' The arctic wolf slammed his pencil on the desk as he finished the quiz just in time...He picked up his sheet and walked to the teacher handing over his paper. He wasn't too contented in his answers, but he at least tried. The bell rang as the last student past their answer sheet.''葉は学部室に持って行ってください。(Leaf please take is to the faculty room.)'' The arctic wolf has to guess that the papers had to be taken at faculty room. He nodded and took the stack of sheet and carried it out of the class, all the way to the faculty room.

The arctic wolf placed the papers on the desk. School has ended, but he needed to wait for confirmation that he has work to do, he needed to roam the school and ask any teachers that would require any assistance such as checking homework, carrying books, etc.

A red deer entered the room.''リーフありがとう。あなたは去ることができます。(Thank you Leaf. You can leave.)'' The red deer gestured toward the door, Leaf took the sign and left the room. He closed the door behind him, but he kept his eye on the door, but as soon as he began to walk. He ended up bumping into someone.

Leaf got startled by the sudden contact as he jumped back upon making contact with the other person. He began to bow repeatedly as he said in Japanese with an accent.''ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい！私はt-を意味しなかった(I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-)He looked up and glared. He noticed the same tiger that almost ruined the play.''What do you want?''He asked changing back into the English language.

The Bengal tiger attempted to look friendly with Leaf, but the arctic wolf won't fall for that one.''I was just passing by.''He said, but Leaf wasn't gonna let go that easily.

''「通り過ぎる？血を飲む？」("Passing by? or Drink blood?")'' The lupine asked as he narrowed his eyes at the tiger.

The tiger frowned.''その血は私を奮い立たせたのです！遊びを興味深いものにするために！(That blood was only meant to pump me up! To make the play interesting!)''Leaf didn't understand much of it, but he could take a guess that the tiger was offended. Leaf pointed his finger at the tiger

''Yeah...I didn't understand some of the words, but whatever! I don't appreciate what you did, especially in front of everyone!''Leaf said as the two sent dangerous glares at each other. Leaf then walked passed him hitting his shoulder in the process.

''You don't get it...''Leaf stopped as he looked back.''We are carnivores! What don't you get?!''

Leaf turned to him completely.''Unlike you, I don't use blood to "pump" me up! I don't use blood at all! Herbivores and Carnivores are supposed to get along! What don't "YOU" get?!''The tiger growled as he approached the young lupine, but was escalated quickly when the faculty door opened.

''ここで何が起こっているのですか？！(What is going on here?!)'' The both carnivore stared at the herbivores, then at each other. Then Bill answered.

''何もありませんちょっとした議論がありました。(Nothing, sir. We just had a small argument.)'' Bill then narrowed his eyes at the arctic wolf with Leaf doing the same thing.

''さて、ここで他の場所で賞賛を受けましょう！(We'll, take your argument at somewhere else, then here!)'' Bill apologized as he bowed, then walked away. Leaf stared at the tiger, then at the red deer. The red deer had his arms crossed as he Leaf showed a sheepish smile, then bowed while walking away.

He needed to get some distance away, he ended up walking around the school. But no one needed help from him. He smiled, he has free time for now. Leaf walked around the green field.

He noticed many people were spending their time with each other. He ended up sitting on the middle of the field staring at the sky.

* * *

It was a Wednesday and Leaf was listening to class, he sighed as he turned his the book to page 35, he was getting bored...

But then he was saved by the bell, he sighed as he got up from his desk and dashed to buy some snack that he needed for another long night of using a translator on his homework. He hated it when there was homework in Japanese because it takes so much of his time.

He ended up meeting with a nice Kuala and bought the egg sandwich. Legosi suggested it because to him for some reason...the eggs tested nice as he said. Leaf shugged figured that he could try it.

It was somewhat cheap that he could spare his work money. He placed the box in his bag as he bowed and thanked the Kuala, he wondered what was so special about these eggs sandwich that Legosi loves so much.

He sat down at a table took out his textbook with a pencil as he began to use his phone as a translator as he wasn't use to writing some words in Japanese. Leaf sat on the table writing a Japanese essay his stomach growled as he held his stomach. He unboxed the egg sandwich as he stared at the rectangle sandwich, he took a bite.

And boy, his eyes were filled with confusion...This tested nice? This tested like some old egg sandwich. Was it not the right day?

He opened his phone, and looked at the day: It was Wednesday.

He was confused, Legosi told the eggs were nice on Wednesday...was it a mix-up? or wad it the same egg that produced almost every single day, he frowned. But it was better, then nothing, He took another bite as he wrote down his essay. Leaf seemed to notice a chicken was staring at him he looked up and she looked kinda sick or sad?

''大丈夫ですか？(Are you okay?)'' Leaf asked. the chicken shook her head as she replied.

''大丈夫、心配する必要はありません。(I am okay, no need to be concerned.)'' She replied as she walked away from the arctic wolf. Leaf stared at the chicken in confusion. But he shrugged as he continued to write his essay while eating.

Upon finishing the homework, he stood up as he stretched his arms and back. He felt sore sitting on the table writing and copying translation from his phone. He sighed as he packed his stuff. He placed his bag on one of his shoulders, he looked up and he noticed Legosi walking inside the cafeteria with Jack.

Was it lunchtime?

He looked at his watch and he noticed at six o'clock! Dang, he was spending so much time on that essay, he wrote on 3 papers. It made sense though.''Legosi-Senpai! Jack-Senpai!''

They noticed the arctic wolf.''Leaf!''Jack greeted.

Leaf started at Legosi., and for some reason, he always looks sad. But leaf knew that was his neutral expression.''How is the egg sandwich, Legosi-Senpai?''The grey wolf rubbed the back of his head as he replied.

''Well...I don't know. It tasted good, but I can't really explain it.''Jack laughed as he replied.

''I said it was the same taste, and he was just imagining it.''Leaf shook his head.

''Probably.''

Today it was a Friday, and there was another Japanese homework. Leaf wanted to buldge his eye out. He needed to get another snack, and why not another egg sandwich. Upon entering the store, he noticed the same chicken, and for some reason, the Kuala was not there.

''Oh, hello there.''Leaf said.

''Hello.''She said. It was silent...

''So, why were you staring at me back then?''Leaf asked breaking the silence.

The chicken stared at him, then back at down.''You were just eating my eggs...''Leaf looked at the chicken shocked.

''YOU laid those eggs?''He asked.

''Well, I did, but it got switched to Friday. The busiest day.''Leaf noticed that she emphasized the word busiest. True it was the busiest day, but that did not change the fact he found out she laid those eggs.

''I see...Well, I can't wait to taste them. Legosi-Senpai said they were good.''The chicken raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

''You know, eyebrows?''The hen asked. Leaf looked confused.

''If you mean Legosi, then yes and you are a friend of his?''Leaf asked.

''We are not actually friends.''The chicken replied, Leaf slowly nodded.

**学生証：16024011(Student's ID)**

**生年月日：4/10/00(Date Of Birth)**

**注文：草食動物(Order: Herbivore)**

**家族：-**

**チキン(Chicken)**

**名前: レゴム(Legom)**

**校長によって承認されました(Approved by the headmaster.)**

He was being Lucky. He has more free time again and this time, he decided to head to the drama club early to be on schedule. He walked to the club and upon entering...

He saw the two grey wolf meeting eye to eye. In close range. Leaf continued to stare at them and also the fact that Legosi's P.E Jacket was on the floor his eyes narrowed.''You two early and what was going on here?''

''Ah, Leaf...Nothing. I was trying to show her some best...''Legosi was struggling to find the correct word which made Leaf look at them strangely.

''Are you guys a couple? or "are you gettin-''

NO!''Legosi shouted in pure embarrassment, Leaf could see that Juno was giggling at the situation the Legosi was in.

Leaf shook his head.''You know what? I'm not gonna ask...''As entered the room not bother to greet Juno. He figured that something was going on, he knew Legosi had a feeling for Haru, but Juno? he wasn't too sure just then the other members started coming in.

''Oh my, you three are early!''

* * *

And today he was gonna work on the dinosaur...and his white t-shirt was already multi-colored as some students threw some paint color on him and now he had paint on his fur, He heard laughter, Leaf frowned as he sighed. Bullying, he just ignored them.

''おい！それを停止する！(Hey! Stop that!)'' Leaf turned his head and found Haru.

The two herbivores who was throwing paint on his back were now laughing.''あれ見てよ！この男のガールフレンドは彼を救っています！なんて敗者なの！(Look at that! this guys girlfriend is saving him! What a loser!)'' Haru narrowed her eyes, but Leaf lowered his ears further.

''さぁ行こう！(Let's just go!)'' The two walked away from the two. Haru looked angry as she turned her head to Leaf.''Are you okay?''Leaf stood and looked at the dwarf.''You shouldn't let them pick on you like that.''

Leaf sigh.''I know, but I can't just go out and shout at them, especially punch them. I could get in trouble.''Leaf replied. Haru sighed as if she was annoyed. Leaf chuckled.''What are you doing here anyway?''

''Well I am super busy, do you mind helping me?''Haru asked. Leaf stared at her confused.

''Uh, sure I guess...I mean I bought a spare shirt, I might as well use it.''Haru nodded as she walked away with Leaf following her. He first needed to wash his hands before helping ou.

''You can use that sink over there.''Leaf nodded as he headed for the sink and washed his hand. Wiping his hands off, he walked over to Haru.''Here I need you to carry these flowers.''Leaf nodded as he picked up the abundance of flowers while being careful not to squish them or the pots.

As he sat down the pot on some sort of makeshift table. He smiled as he turned his head, and his smile disappeared as he noticed Louis staring at him.

He ignored whatever Haru was saying, he just stared at Louis.''AH!''Leaf felt that pinch on his leg. He looked down and saw Haru looking annoyed.''Sorry, what were you saying?''Leaf asked.

''You need to change.''Leaf stared at his shirt...Yep, he needs to change.

''Oh, yeah...Sorry.''

''Thanks for your help!''Haru thanked, Leaf nodded. As he walked away, he noticed that Legosi was acting strange ad why was he putting paint on his face?

_''Is he mad?''_

* * *

_**\Marbles/**_

_**In the days when we were young.**_

_**We seemed so much alike.**_

_**Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,**_

_**As well as vocal range**_

_**Leaf saw Legosi sitting on the bench as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Legosi looked back and saw Leaf's concerned look.**_

_**When did that all start to change?**_

_**It's like we have become.**_

_**Completely different.**_

_**As Legosi stared at the moon, while Leaf just stared at him confused. Just then the grey wolf stood up.**_

_**As it passes through the woods.**_

_**The wind rustles the leaves.**_

_**Where're the winds a-blowing to?**_

_**As it flutters past you and me.**_

_**As I reach out for your hands**_

_**So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time.**_

_**Even though these hearts are bound.**_

_**Never to be intertwined.**_

_**Still, each draws a ring ' round the other.**_

_**Is their revolving dance.**_

_**Louis passed by them while placing his hand on his shoulder then left. Leaf then took off another direction, Legosi just walked forward through the forest.**_

_**Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go.**_

_**Way back to when we swore things never change.**_

_**When one day what you need.**_

_**Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon.**_

_**You can know that I'll be there for you.**_

_**Jut then Legosi and Louis were staring at each other, but Leaf was eyeing Legosi.**_


	9. Episode 8

_**Episode 8:Like a Thread on the Canine**_

* * *

''スイッチをつける！(Switch, on!)''

As the T-Rex glowed with absolute every student looked at the glowing dinosaur in awe. Many of the students were either talking about the plans, who to invite and many more ideas.

''ねえ、あなたは女の子を稲妻に招待しましたか？(Hey, have you invited a girl to the lightning ceremony?)'' The brown mongoose asked the red panda, but the peacock looked at Legosi in worried. ''彼はジュノか何かと戦いましたか？(Did he have a fight with Juno or something?)''

''ん？(Hm?)'' The tapir looked at the tall grey wolf.''彼は読みやすいです。(He's easy to read.)'' The tapir commented, which Legosi didn't bother to react to the comment.

''皆さん、聞いてください。その日の仕事は終わり、学校に戻ります。(Everyone, Listen up. We're done with work for the day, we're going back to school.)'' While everyone was discussing, minus Legosi who still sat on the floor. Elz noticed that an arctic wolf is missing.

''ねえ、葉はどこ？(Hey, where's Leaf?)'' That alone was enough o put the discussion on hold. Dom looked at the crown, and she was right. The arctic wolf was nowhere to be seen.

''ええ...彼はどこですか？(Yeah...where is he?)'' The red panda asked as he too examined the crowd. It was unbeknownst to them that Leaf walked away, while they were turning on the dinosaur. It was not Leaf was impressed, he would rather just travel around the city. At times, he was a loner despite having constant attention from others.

But at times those would get him into trouble, sticking his nose where it shouldn't be...

* * *

After slipping away from the group, he walked. His destination was nowhere really, he just wanted a break before going back. This what he always does back home walk alone without company. He's been in the city for a few errands with the others mainly he was stuck with Bill, and that made him really uncomfortable.

But now that the festival was nearly done, he could relax for the time being. Even if he did get lost his language skill has improved to the point which he can ask direction, or use his phone to look at the map.

The sun was setting, A few cars passing by the road, and there were fewer people...This made him uneasy...Normal the city was filled with people going by there normal days, but this...It was pure silent...

Did he walked the wrong direction? was he lost? Did he walk to the wrong part of town? He doesn't know and this silence was freaking him out. He turned to walk back to the festival area but was stopped when he noticed a light.

He curiously grew, he wondered what was going on...Walking up the long stairs with each step he took he was getting more scared. He wanted to turn back, but he was just too curious.

Upon reaching the floor, he laid his eyes on a goat, who was hiding his hand for some reason. He figured he was homeless or something, Leaf felt bad for those people who don't have a home to live. The lupine shook his head as he looked at the red light as he took a few steps to the light.

He heard the sound of mumbling...

''Huh?''Leaf looked around, but no one was there. It was just like an abandoned alley. The young carnivore scratched the back of his head in confusion, but he heard the mumbling sound again. This time the lupine turned his head to the goat.

It appeared that the mumbling sound was coming from this male goat.

Leaf stared at him in confusion maybe he has some sort of sickness? He approached the goat as he knelt down. He cleared his throat as he spoke.''ねえ...あなたは...(Hey...Are you...)'' Leaf didn't know the Japanese word of good, so he used his most common word''大丈夫(Alright?)''

The goat just sat there with no reaction, Leaf had to try again. But before the arctic wolf could even speak the goat finally spoke.''なぜいいの。(Why...yes.)'' As the goat lifted his hand hands up showing his fingers, Leaf gasped as he stumbled hitting the ground with a thud.

The goat had missing fingers! and the fact he had 6! 6 missing fingers! The arctic wolf shook his head, he also noticed how much each finger costs with the minger one casting more than the smaller one. Also, he noticed...that the ring and middle finger were recently taken off, or bitten off...That smell...

''好きな指を選んでください。(Just pick whichever finger you like.)'' Leaf could smell the blood, and the saliva of the carnivores. Those smells were very strong.''ただ残っているかもしれませんが、味はすべて同じです。(It may just be leftovers, but the taste is all the same.)'' Was this goat trying to persuade him to eat his own fingers? He may have not understood some of the words, but the eyes...as if they were pleading.''あなたの歯の長さは2.7 cmです。彼らはとても若くて健康な人からいくらかのペニーを手に入れるでしょう。(I see your teeth are 2.7 cm long. They would fetch some penny from someone so young and healthy.)'' The goat wanted to put his fingers inside his mouth.

Leaf couldn't take it anymore, he doesn't want to bite off some homeless person's finger. He quickly pulled his mouth back and stood before the goat could speak as he ran at the light.

The arctic wolf's eyes went wide...there were many red...meat...He felt he wanted to puke on he sight this was so much meat unlike before. He held his stomach, he needed to keep his demand away from coming out and break a mess. There were many carnivores shopping for meat or simply just examining it. He too was a carnivore, but after what happened, he couldn't look at the meat as delicious food.

He needed to get away, he shook his head as he turned around and he noticed that a truck was blocking the exit. He looked back, he just hooped he could find a way out of this meat market. He kept his face down, nose blocked and his mouth opens for air as he walked.

He needed to keep his head down to avoid looking at the piece of meats. He was really trying as he was walking through the crowd of adult carnivores, he noticed that a crocodile just ate a piece of meat.

His eyes shot open, he noticed that some of his salivae were coming out. Even with his nose blocked, he swore he could smell the juicy fat even though his nose was damaged due to the incident that is why his nose can't smell things that are strange, but now?

God, he was drooling.

He tried to stop his drooling, he saw many people were enjoying the piece of meat they were eating. He wanted to eat that meat too, he so badly wanted to. He shook, he needed to run away now! before he goes berserk from the constant smell of meat...

and with that, he took off without hesitation avoiding other carnivores that were enjoying the piece of meat.

As he ran through the crowd of carnivores, he doesn't know where, but anywhere because if he stayed here any longer, he wouldn't be himself. He noticed that there was another exit, he took that exit.

When he ran out of the market, he bumped into someone. He hit the ground with a thud, he rubbed his sore backside as he looked at the tall figure, who was holding what seems to be a sharp long stick.''まあ、まあここに何がありますか？(Well, well what do we have here?)'' The voice was deep before Leaf could do anything, he was knocked out.

* * *

_*Clang* *Clang* __*Clang*_

Leaf slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that he was tied and his mouth was muzzled. He looked around the room, and this place was unfamiliar. What was happening? Where was he? He groaned his head was aching...

The big panda turned around.''元気？良くない、私は賭けます。(How are ya? Not good, I bet.)'' And Leaf instinct was too immediately back away. But his back hit the pole behind him.''高校も。自分をトラブルに巻き込むことは間違いない。(A high schooler too. Getting yourself into trouble I bet.)'' The panda grabbed him by the collar and checked the pulse, Leaf desperately tried to avoid eye contact.''少し落ち着いていますあなたは勇敢な人です。(A little calm, I see. You're a brave one.)''

Leaf just stared at the panda, after the check-up was done. The muzzle was removed from his snout instead of speaking, he just stayed silent. He didn't show any sign of fear, but he was shaking in the inside. He doesn't know what was in store for him. He could possibly die here...But was it truly the case? He just stared at the panda with the panda doing the same both locking eye contact...waiting for the other to speak.

It was silent. It was driving him nuts, but what was he supposed to do? Based on the look alone, he knew that this panda was scary and probably fit since he knew most guys are fit. Leaf had to choose his words of choice carefully...''W-what do you want...?''He asked silently. He wanted to face-palm and he would have done so if his hands weren't tied to a pole.

_''God...I sounded like an idiot! He might not even know English! The hell!''_Leaf thought, his original plan was to sound brave and strong. But he sounded weak and puny.

''An English-speaker huh? ya don't see that every day.''The panda commented as he retreated to what seemed an old wooden chair. Sitting on the wooden chair, he grabbed a sort switch button to an old-style camera. As he sat there staring at the arctic wolf.''What is your name?''

Leaf had to cooperate with the stranger, staying silence was not an option.''Leaf...''He replied, but was flashed with the camera that made the arctic wolf jump. As a picture came out of the camera, he asked another question.

''Have you eaten a herbivore?''What was this guy? a Psychologist? A therapist? he would find out sooner or later. So the arctic wolf spoke.

''I guess...''He replied in a low yet gloomy tone, his ears were also rested back that event made him tear a friend apart, but not fully. The stranger took another picture, but Leaf didn't move to jumped through shock.

''So, you did eat one.''The stranger said, but Leaf immediately interrupted before the stranger could continue.

''I didn't say I consumed one, I just...ripped off her arms...''Leaf replied with guilt in his voice and that was the weakness.

''"Her" You are her friend as well.''There was a small silence.''How does it make you feel that you ate her?''Leaf frowned this guy was getting on his nerves.

''I never said I ate her.''Leaf said firmly.

''But the tone of your voice says otherwise. Did you enjoy her flesh?''That was when Leaf looked angry but didn't snarl.''How did it feel getting her blood on your teeth?''

''I NEVER SAID I ATE HER DAMMIT! I WAS FORCED TO DO IT!''Leaf screamed as he wanted to lunge at the panda, but soon he calmed down as he got back on his knees.''I was forced to do it...I tried to resist her...''

''But you did it anyway.''The panda said. Leaf sighed as he began to speak again.

''Not on purpose...I was controlled by the flesh just like everyone carnivores that came in contact with blood. I just snapped when a severed arm was shoved to my nose that caused half of my smell...I never really meant to do it, I was just consumed by it, she still lives and is probably scared of me...I never really said sorry to her, but I wish I could.''Leaf finished.

''I see.''

Leaf stared at the panda and asked.''あなたは誰？(W-who are you?)''Leaf asked as the stranger picked up a photo from the ground as the curtain opened, Leaf examined every picture but also noticed the picture of Legosi.''Legosi...''

''I am the dark markets therapist.''The stranger answered, Leaf looked dumbfounded, he doesn't look like a doctor.''Yes, I am a doctor.''Then switched to Japanese.''私を友人または敵と見なすなら、それはあなたの選択ですが、私の質問は、そもそもなぜ闇市場にいるのですか？(It is your choice, if you view me as a friend or an enemy, but my question is why are you in the dark market in the first place?)'' The doctor asked as he stuck the picture on the wall before turning to the teenager. Leaf looked away as he slowly nodded.

...

Leaf didn't know what happened to get into this situation. He now sat on a chair facing the panda, Leaf now knew he was a regular house with the basement, he dubbed "The Torture Chamber." He sighed as he waited for the doctor to say something.

As the panda took the cigarette from his mount and blew out smoke, he asked.''So, what a kid such as yourself was doing in the black market?''The therapist asked.

''I just stumbled across it...I just wanted to see what the light was...I didn't mean to cause anyone trouble.''The arctic wolf said in a guilt tone.

''I see. The black market is a place, where people can't forget the taste of meat, so it isn't illegal. But a kid such as you shouldn't be going in there yet.''Leaf frowned.

''I'm not a kid...I'm 17 just, so you know. I am capable of making such a decision.''The teen said firmly.

''I don't think you are, boy.''Leaf just stared at the stranger.

''So...why decide to be a doctor? in a place like this...?''The arctic wolf asked the panda crossed his arms.''Is a doctor seriously needed in the black market?''

''It is kid. This place needs help, even though I was nearly killed multiple times, I still stayed, but could save a handful.''The doctor explained, he knew how physically buff this panda based on looks alone, but is he really that strong?''Even though I'm a kinda-strong doctor.''Leaf eyed the doctor in curiosity.

''So you don't live off meat, or do you? from what I've studied panda's can survive with plants and vegetation alone.''Leaf explained. The panda gave off a laugh, but the lupine just raised his brow in confusion.

''Now that's when you can tell that person is a hard-working student. Yes, I've only lived with bamboo's, I abandoned the beast inside of me a long time ago.''The therapist explained Leaf nodded as he asked another question.

''I understand, so you just talk with them?''The wolf asked.

''I try too.''Leaf looked confused but didn't want to question it.

''So, I am also your patient?''Leaf asked, while eyeing the panda.

''Yes, you are.''

''If you're talking about the past, I rather not speak about that again. I already went through a therapist or a psychologist whatever the right one us, I rather not go through another one. Even though If I am your patient...I still appreciate it...''Leaf replied in a low tone.

''Did you talk to her?''The panda asked, the young carnivore shook his head.

''How could I talk to her after what I've done to her! I've desperately avoided any contact with her because I know she is scared of me! Me! A friend that she could really on! A friend that she could talk to! Don't go butting your bu-''

''Shut up! You brat!''The panda grabbed his collar.''I know you want to get back with her, It is you your intellect saying it. It was best to drop off all contact with her before you devour her and just give her up.''As the doctor let the wolf go, Leaf sat down as he quietly spoke.

''That is what I have been doing...The whole time...'' Leaf quietly said.''I've been afraid of eating her...That's why I've been avoiding her as much as possible and to seal the beast inside of me...but I can't control it...Can I ask one thing? Did a student also come here? A second-year, A tall grey wolf?''

''Yes, what about him?''The doctor asked while crossing his arms obviously intrigued.

''Did you talk to him about his love interest? Was it a rabbit?''The teen asked narrowing his eyes at the panda.

''Yes, it was. Wait, how do you know that?''The panda asked giving Leaf a suspicious look.

''In case if you haven't noticed, I go to the same school as him, hence the uniform.''The lupine said pointing at his blue polo.''Look whatever you were saying to him, I'd appreciate it if you don't upset him.''

The panda took the cigarette from his mouth.''I'm just trying to keep him away from devouring a white drawf.''Leaf looked at the panda and frowned.

''You don't know him, I know he won't stop seeing her because I know the looks on his eyes. He wants her, and stopping him would be a bad idea or even getting close to her would trigger him...''Leaf explained as he remembered that look that Legosi was giving him earlier.

''What do you mean?''He asked.

''When I was with her, I noticed that he was giving me a look of anger.''Leaf explained shivering at the thought, he was scary when angry!

''I believe the beast inside of him wants her badly.''The panda explained, but the arctic wolf just looked confused.''Remember what I said? He's slowly getting the beast outside of him...''

''So, I just avoid her? but she's my friend!''Leaf argued, but the panda sighed and shook his head.

''Kid...You need to let go of her too.'

''But-''but couldn't say anything. He just stayed silence unable to express how he feels about the situation.''I mean, I guess...''He glanced at the clock, it was very late at night.''I think I need to go...before my class starts to worry...''He got up and walked to the front door, but paused...He doesn't know how to get to the trans station.''くだらない...(Crap...)''

''どうやって行くかわかりますか？(Do you know how to get there?)'' The arctic wolf slowly shook his head.''さて、あなたは運の子供を乗り切っている、列車はこの時点で閉鎖されています。夜はここでクラッシュできます。早朝に電車に連れて行きます。(Well you're outta luck kid, the train is closed at this time. You can crash here for the night and I'll take you to the train early morning.)'' Leaf blinked as the panda stood up.''ついてきて、ゴーヒンと呼んで.(Follow me, and call me Gouhin)''The arctic wolf just stared at him and quickly caught up, he was surprised bu how nice Gouhin was being.

''ありがとう...(Thanks...)'' The arctic wolf replied unsure.

As the doctor lead him into another room, Leaf was left alone in the darkroom staring at the window. He couldn't sleep...He sat up and stared at the dark market. He looked at the clock. 2 am, he sighed. So much happened in just a few hours, but now he was asking himself now. Was it worth it?

''Leaf...You aren't home anymore! You can't just wander off anywhere just as I did back home. This is a foreign country, this is not home. I shouldn't be going alone...I'm pretty sure that the rest are worried for me. I went missing out of nowhere...''The arctic wolf said to himself, Leaf laid down as he stared at the ceiling.''It's about time, I change myself. No more going alone...''The arctic wolf whispered to himself as Leaf slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

It was 7 am the next morning. Both carnivores exited the building, but the arctic wolf has a strange mask on his muzzle. He wanted to complain to the panda, but Gouhin beat him to it.''あなたが何かを言う前に、私はあなたがあなたのよだれを制御できるようにそのフェイスマスクを着用させました。(Before you say something, I made you wear that face mask so you can control your drooling.)'' The psychologist explained, Leaf nodded but deep inside, he didn't understand a single word he said except for a few. Gouhin, then switched back to English.''Keep your head down, and don't look at the meat.''The panda explained.

As the two of them walked through the black market, Leaf kept his head down. But he can't help it, he had to look up and the meat that the carnivore was munching on. It was delicious for him, but thanks to the face mask, he couldn't smell too much of the meat and he was thankful for it.''Head down!''Gouhin forced the wolf's head down. Leaf whined, but the panda grunted.''Don't give me that face, kid.''

The arctic wolf frowned as he obeyed and kept his head down as told. Along the way, Leaf was prepared to get scolded by the school faculty members, his friends and quite possibly Legosi or Haru. He disappeared for a day without telling anyone, but that habit would change.

The exit wasn't far, they have to go up the stairs, but the young carnivore noticed that the goat was no longer there.''Hey, where did the goat go?''Leaf asked confused.

''Hmm?''The doctor turned to the student and looked at the place where the young carnivore was looking.''Ah, he probably left now stop standing and c'mon kid we need to go before your late for your train.''The muscular panda walked up the stairs with an arctic wolf behind him.

Upon reaching the top, Leaf just followed the doctor to wherever he is going which is probably the train station. The silence was unsettling and some of the other mammals were looking at the duo strangely, he understood why.

As he ignored the stares, he just hoped te silence won't last long because the silence was freaking him out.''I need to ask ya.''The arctic wolf looked at the panda as they continued walking to the train station.''I don't know if your stupid or reckless, but why were you walking alone in the city if you don't know where the train station is?''But then he muttered something in Japanese which Leaf was clueless about.

The arctic wolf answered.''Well, it's something I am accustomed to...''Leaf explained, but the panda didn't answer. The young carnivore frowned as he continued to speak.''I do this back home a lot because my dad never really bothered helping me, so at times I would just go around the city alone and memorize the places and at times, I would just walk away without telling, I've been very used to that I forgot that this isn't home anymore.''Leaf finished.

''So, you like getting lost?''

The snow wolf frowned was he humoring him?''No, I just prefer to go at it alone.''

''Your parents never help you?''The silence was enough to answer Gouhin's question.''私の子供からそれを取ります。時にはそれだけで行っても、長期的には何の役にも立たないでしょう。信頼できる人が必要です。 (Take it from me kid. At times going at it alone isn't going to do you any good in the long run. You should have someone you could trust.)

''わかります...(I understand...)'' But he got his tongue twisted as he spoke in English.''I should never go alone, I have friends to help me.''This was something that was true. He many friends that are far apart, but has received new friends here. He knew he could trust them, every single of them. That was the thing, he has to keep telling himself, he isn't alone to do things. His in the new world, not like last time. It is time he let go of his old self and build a new one.

The silence was back again, he hoped this trip would end soon but thank god.''ねえ！ウルフ！(Hey! wolf!)'' Leaf turned to the voice and found some familiar faces. The arctic wolf sighed in relief as the female cheetah stopped right in front of the wolf.''あなたはどこにいた？誰もがあなたを探していました！先生はあなたの両親に連絡しました！みんな心配していた！(Where were you? Everyone was looking for you! The teacher contacted your parents! You had everyone worried!)'' The young carnivore flinched, why did it felt like he was getting scolded?''気にしないで。よろしくお願いします。(Never Mind that. I'm glad your okay, we should head back...)'' The cheetah noticed that Gouhin was watching with crossed arms.''これは誰ですか？ (Who's this?)''

''私は医者です。あなたの友人が路地に出て行きました。彼をあなたの学校に連れて行くつもりでしたが、あなたはすべてをコントロールしているようです。(I'm a doctor, I found your friend past out on the alley, I planned to take him to your school, but it seems you have everything under control.)'' The panda replied, Leaf glared at the panda.

The cheetah gasped as she bowed.''私は彼が引き起こしたトラブルについて非常に残念です！(I'm so very sorry about the trouble he caused!)'' The cheetah apologized, but the doctor waved her off.

''それは大丈夫です、彼は何の問題も引き起こしていません。(It's alright just make sure, he doesn't cause any trouble.)''As he pulled out a lighter and used the fire to light his cigar.''今、彼がさらにトラブルを引き起こす前にスクラム。(Now, scram before he causes even more trouble.)'' She bowed again and thanked him once more before pulling the arctic wolf to the meteor festival location.

Leaf didn't bother to complain about this since he knew it would fruitless to persist the higher year to let go of his arm. So he just played along. Upon arriving at the center, he was met with many relieved, shook, happy faces.

''そこにいた！(There you are!)

''とても心配でした！(We were so worried!)

''あなたはどこにいた！？(Were were you?!)

''私たちはあなたを探しています！(We've been looking for you!)

Many shouts of concern were being thrown at him, which he was grateful. But they were also scolding him for disappearing like that, which he completely understood. He didn't blame them, they were the members of the drama club and he was pretty well known. So he just hung his head as he spotted an adult approaching the wolf which made him shake. He was gonna get suspended for disappearing like that...

* * *

After getting lectures from almost every teacher because of his stunt, but at least he didn't get suspended which was a yes, but he got a warning. Leaf planned to never do this again, he learned his lesson. It was already night time, and it was a pretty sight alright...

He was standing for quite some time, he felt like he needed to sit or stretch his leg one of the two. He walked toward the members of the art members and noticed Legosi. He stopped for a moment remembering what the panda told him, he was unsure if he wanted to intervene with the relationship or just stay away because he thought about the word that the therapist said, what if it were true? then how would he deal with that situation?

He shook head not wanting to hurt his head with the thinking.''よろしくお願いします、あなたの安全が心配でした。そのように消えないでください。(Good to see you, I was worried for your safety. Don't disappear like that.)'' Dom replied. The arctic wolf sighed as he nodded, he didn't blame them worrying for his own safety he is a foreign student that doesn't know his way around the country.

Leaf nodded and Dom nodded back, he approached Legosi and saw right next to him. The tall carnivore was silent, but the arctic wolf could tell that he was thinking about something.''Hey, Legosi? are you okay?''The tall grey wolf looked at the arctic wolf, then back at the ground.

''Why did you disappear like that?''He asked ignoring the cheerful Dom in the background.

The young carnivore frowned.''Not you too...I had a hand full with the teachers and the club members...''

''We were all worried about you, we thought you were kidnapped.''The tall grey wolf said, Leaf frowned.''Please don't do that again, I was worried for you.''The lupine nodded.

Just then Juno came with a bag with her, he remembered that she was also worried about him the same with Haru.''ステージクルー全員！(Everyone on the stage crew!)''

''あ…ジュノ？(Ah...Juno?)''

''俳優チームも帰宅する準備ができているのを待って申し訳ありません。レゴシのリハーサルはうまくいきました。(Sorry for the wait the actor team is prepared to go home too. Legosi rehearsal went well.)'' The arctic wolf gave a strange look to Legosi, then to Juno. What has he missed?

''それでは行きましょう。(Then let's go.)'' That was the sign for Leaf to stand up.

''ああ、ええと、流星はほぼ完成しました。(Oh, uh, uh the meteor is almost done being built.)'' Leaf eyed Juno with suspicion.

_''Something is definitely going on here...Is she trying to stall here?''_The arctic wolf crossed his arms as he faced the grey wolf. He figured he should just leave them be for a while and just wait for Legosi as he stepped out of the scene for the two to enjoy.

The light went out and blackout happened.

Screams were being heard.''何だ！？(Wh-what?!)''The female asked in shock.

''それは停電です...良くありません！(It's a blackout...not good!)'' Legosi made a run for it with Juno behind him. But Leaf had other plans instead of following, he went out to find Haru. He knew what Legosi was thinking lead Juno to the group, then attempt to find the Netherlands dwarf, or so he thought. He ran through the crowd as he needed to locate his bunny friend. He could see in the dark, but with everyone running around it was hard to navigate through the darkness.

He pushed his way through everyone and scouted around the area, he could barely see a thing. He could see some silhouette in the back, but he couldn't make the form of the animal, but deep down he hopes it was Haru.

''待って、リーフはどこだ！(Wait, where's Leaf!)

''彼は再び逃げましたか？(Did he run off again!)

''彼は迷い続けます！(His always getting lost!)

''彼は私の後ろにいると思った...青葉！申し訳ありませんが、私はどこかでみんなの世話をします！(I thought he was behind me...Aoba! Sorry, but I have somewhere Take care of everyone!)'' He heard Legosi's voice. Yep, he was right, he was gonna find Haru. His instinct was to run to the silhouette and hope it is her.

As he ran, he kept being blocked by the crowd.''Damn it!''He cursed, which rarely happens. he ran around the crowd as he approached the silhouette at a great speed, but Legosi beat him to it. He could see that Haru was hugging Legosi.

The arctic wolf crossed his arms. As the light turned on, Haru didn't seem to notice that she hugged Legosi. She immediately backed off upon noticing. Legosi tried to offer her a sort of handkerchief. Leaf decided took a long breather before approaching the two unware that Juno was watching them from behind.

* * *

_\Marbles/_

_In the days when we were young._

_We seemed so much alike._

_Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,_

_As well as vocal range_

_When did that all start to change?_

_It's like we have become._

_Completely different._

_As it passes through the woods._

_The wind rustles the leaves._

_Where's the winds a-blowing to?_

_As it flutters past you and me._

_As I reach out for your hands_

_So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time._

_Even though these hearts are bound._

_Never to be intertwined._

_Still, each draws a ring ' round the other._

_Is their revolving dance._

_Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go._

_Way back to when we swore things never change._

_When one day what you need._

_Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon._

_You can know that I'll be there for you._

* * *

**A/N:Since I missed yesterday's update, I'm pulling two chapters for you. Here one and tomorrow the second, the laptop decided to break on me.**


	10. Episode 9

**_ Episode 9:Into the Lion's Den_**

* * *

It was a normal routine on the school ground everything returned back to normal. The arctic wolf has been in this school for 3 months a lot has changed to his vocabulary skills and his personality. At times he would ask for help from other students, instead of researching like he usually does. While it was difficult to understand his fellow classmates that didn't stop him. He started conversing with others to improve his social skills, and his popularity had risen among the first-year and had made him a lot more, then just a few friends. Girls would attempt to sweat talk him into going on a date, but Leaf would just get confused and just decline without asking.

While he is still learning, he helps others with the best of his ability, normally he would just teach them and leave, but now he was staying until they would get it right. That was some changes on his part. His vocabulary had increated while he still prefers to converse with others in English as that is his native language, he would speak in Japanese if the time comes, but that would leave him to rust with his third language. Those he barely speaks it, he would end up saying a few words in his third language.

It was a normal morning and hot day, the school was done and the arctic wolf was sitting on a bench with a book on his lap as he read through the chapters. He ignored the football game as he read the book on his lap.''外を見る！(Look out!)'' The arctic wolf looked up and saw a soccer ball coming at him at full speed. His eyes widen as his first reaction was to block it from hitting his face, upon doing so the ball did an impact on his arms which caused the bench to hit the ground with him falling as well.

The arctic wolf groaned as he opened his eyes. He could see a dog above him, and he was looking concern.''大丈夫ですか？ごめんなさい私たちはあなたを攻撃するつもりはありませんでした。(Are you okay? Sorry about that. We didn't mean to hit you.)'' The dog offered his hands as the arctic wolf happily accepted it.

''大丈夫...推測する？(It's okay...I guess?)'' The arctic replied as the canine took the ball and waved his hand goodbye while throwing another apology. The young carnivore sighed, he picked up his book as he returned the bench into its standing form. He dusted his uniform as he left the area to avoid getting strike with the ball again. The young carnivore rubbed his left arm as it was feeling sore from the power of the ball, it still stung for that matter.

He was done for the day, he needed to head somewhere else or maybe just rest for the day, he did run all over the school to search for his phone which was returned which he was thankful for.

Walking inside the building, he wandered the halls just doing his usual routine of memorizing the school's layout. He mostly cursed himself for having a bad memory, and he still didn't memorize the school's layout. He was getting frustrated, he didn't know where he was, he would mostly rely on Legosi, Haru or any of his friends, but the fact, he still didn't memorize the building made him embarrassed. He still managed to memorize at least half but compared to his studies which he has a good memory, his surroundings, on the other hand, were worse.

He just wished that he would memorize it already, having to rely on one of his friends were getting out of hand...As he turned to his left, he stopped as he saw a red deer kneeling.

Leaf blinked, he was paying respect to the dead, he turned away to avoid staring, so he turned back. The lupine heard a sound, he turned his head and he noticed a door moved, Leaf crossed his arms as he looked through the door of the window. No one was there. The arctic wolf scratched the back of his head in confusion. He was sure he wasn't imagining it...He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open now he was sure someone was in there. He shrugged as he turned to only find Louis standing in front of with crossed arms.

''What are you doing, here?''The red deer asked with an unreadable expression.

''Well, I was walking around and I got lost,'' Leaf explained in a matter a fact tone, if he was being honest, he still hated him but he earned his respect.

The third-year scoffed.''It seems all of you carnivores are like that.''The arctic wolf narrowed his eye at the red deer but sighed.

''Look, you don't like me and I don't like you.''He stared at the red deer before adding.''But you have earned a lot of my respect.''

''Your respect?''

Leaf nodded.''Yes, you are paying respect for the dead, and I like that. I would have paid my respect as well, but I hardly know Tem.''Leaf explained.''And I tolerate your presence for that.''The arctic wolf took his leave as he walked he could hear footsteps, so he assumed he was headed the same direction, but he stopped as he heard a sound.

Turning his head all he could see was Louis looking, he must have heard it as well. Leaf shrugged as he began walking thinking it was his imagination.

* * *

''Were you punched by any chance?''Leaf asked as he noticed Legosi had a tissue that was stuck to his nose.''Because I highly doubt that you are sick.''

''It's nothing...''Legosi answered.

The arctic wolf stared at him, but nodded.''I guess it's alright if you don't want to talk about it, but people will hardly take seriously if you have that tissue stuck there.''The arctic wolf pointed out. Legosi didn't answer but instead said.

''I'm sorry, but I need to do something.''Legosi ran past him, he turned and saw Haru. He shook his head as he walked away to leave Legosi with his lover or crush. He wasn't sure what to call them, he wasn't even sure if they were a thing. Leaf hopped things won't turn out too badly.

It was only a few hours, and he had nothing much to do. So he took a stroll which is not in the city. Everything was turning out well for the meteor festival. This was his first time joining the festival, he wasn't sure what to expect. But based on everyone's reaction it had to be fun. As Leaf was admiring the view of the festival, he noticed Haru was standing under a tree, he walked over to her to greet her.

He noticed that her face as she was thinking about something, he stopped and he began to pounder at is thought.

''_Did...he confessed or something? I hope nothing tuned out wrong for her and Legosi...''_He started to walk again as he was walking toward her. He stopped shocked.

In a swift motion, Haru was grabbed from behind. The lion blocked her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Leaf could see she was struggling this was hardly fair for the dwarf. In a quick motion, he dashed to the kidnappers at full speed.''Hey!''He shouted, the stranger turned, but was met with a punch to the face. The stranger dropped Haru as the Netherland dwarf began to run away. But she was grabbed by another lion, Leaf growled.

''Let her go!''He ran at the stranger but was stopped by another one. The suited Lion threw a kick at his stomach, he held his stomach in pain. He glanced up and he noticed three lions were making their escape.

''You won't get away!''He ran at them full speed. Luckily, Haru might have done something to slow down his captor. Leaf tacked down the lion that had Haru as he sat on top of the stranger, he threw a punch. But he has pulled away from the stranger as he received a punch to his own face. His cheek was stinging, but that didn't stop him.

He felt another punch that went for his stomach. He wasn't giving up, he threw a punch again, but only for it to be dodged. He felt another hit on his checks, it was hardly fair it was 2 against one. The third one was watching with Haru on his arms. He pushed past the pain as he struck the lion's face clean knocking the stranger to the floor, he noticed that the other as gonna strike him, but he threw a kick to the lion's stomach knocking him away from him. He was again getting punched to the face, but he was still standing. He ended up getting uppercut with a kick to his stomach making him knee. He was hurting, but he still had hope that he could save her.

He noticed that the stranger was running at him, he dodged the incoming attack and threw a downward punch with a knee to the face and a spinning kick. He may have known the basics, but he never practiced them. Turning to his right he saw the stranger ready to strike him down with a pipe, he blocked the attack but yelped as his right arm felt pain, but that didn't end there the stranger swung again hitting his defenseless side, Leaf cried out in pain as he felt his legs. He was on one knee he looked up and ended up with a kick to his chin.

He fell to the ground as he stared at the blue sky. He attempted to get up, but he was stopped with a stomp on his chest keeping the beaten up arctic wolf down. Leaf let out a groan of pain. He noticed that the lion stared at him with a smirk before saying.''私はあなたの子供が好きです。あなたはあなたの女の子を救うことができなかった恥ずかしいものです.(I like you kid. You're a feisty one a shame you couldn't save your girlfriend.)''The stranger laughed as he stomped his chest harder. He groaned again as the three ran with Haru screaming his name.

As the stranger left him with Haru, he couldn't deny it. But he blamed himself, he couldn't stop them from taking Haru. His head was hurting...not only his head he was in a world of hurt. His nose bleeding, Stomach hurting and cheeks bruised up. He could hear the wind blowing and the wind felt...nice. He was starting to lose consciousness. He turned his head and saw a couple of students running to him shouting or so he thought...He couldn't hear a single thing. His vision was getting blurry, his eyes had given up as he closed them.

* * *

_A lone arctic wolf was surrounded by darkness, he just sat there starring at the abyss...He didn't care where he was all he did was stare at the emptiness of the void._

_''I couldn't get to her...''Those words were stuck to his brain. He couldn't save his friend.''I failed...''He continues to sit and stare at the void._

_''What matters...?''He asked himself.''I feel like a failure...''_

_''Maybe, I should have not gone alone, but what matters...?''_

_''I hope she's okay...''_

_It was very silent, but he didn't complain.''What's the matter, boy?''He felt his darkness crawling at his back.''Failed? as always! you are never good. Maybe if you just realized me, you would have saved her!''The darkness inside of said._

_''Why don't you shut up?''_

_''Shut up? oh, why? Let's be honest you would have devoured her anyways.''_

_''I wouldn't.''_

_''Oh, yes you would. Your a carnivore, after all, blood makes us stronger. You know that...right?''_

_''I don't care.''_

_''Oh, but you do. Without me, you are weak! I'm doing you a favor! C'mon release me and I'll get her for you, hmm?''_

_''Why don't you stick those words up your ass?!''Leaf growled.''You listen here! I am not weak! I'm strong, and I don't need help from my own darkness!''_

_''Woah, such strong words, and yet you couldn't save her.''_

_''I will save her, If I have friends I can make it to her.''_

_''You don't need anyone all you need is me!''_

_''No, I don't need help from you, and I certainly will never need you! Now leave!''_

_''Don't male promises you can't keep.''The darkness behind him has vanished. Leaf sighed, he knew some words that his darkness had said is true...he won't deny such a thing._

_''I will not be weak, I will never be weak...''He muttered to himself. As light surrounded him engulfing him quickly_

* * *

Leaf's eyes slowly started to open. Where was he? he could see a white ceiling, so he assumed he was in a hospital or the clinic. He turned his head, and he noticed a flower pot and a window. Yep, he was in a hospital, he turned his head in the other direction and he saw Legosi dozed off on a chair with his bag as his pillow. He noticed that there was a sort of cage on the desk, was it his pet? He groaned as he felt a headache.

That alone was enough to wake up the tall carnivore from his slumber. Legosi raised his head and noticed the arctic wolf was awake, he immediately says up straight.''Leaf! Are you okay?!''He asked with worry, but Leaf could also sense that he was relieved.

''I felt like, I was pulverized. What happened?''Leaf asked.

''You were found unconscious! did find Haru?!''The tall grey wolf asked.

Then he remembered.''Haru...''He said in a defeated tone as he stared at the white covers..''I couldn't do anything...''

''We need to find her!''Legosi replied, but Leaf didn't look too convinced as he looked at Legosi.

''What more can I do? We should just leave this to the police they will investigate about her whereabouts...''Leaf said, but that seemed to anger the tall carnivore.

''Your gonna turn away from her like Louis?!''He asked with venom in his voice. Leaf stared at his shock, he wasn't expecting this...

''L-Legosi-Senpai...''The tall carnivore was acting out of character. This terrified him, he never saw him angry.''I-I won't turn away from her! B-but what can a bunch of high school students do?! The government is more suited to handle this! thick logically here!''He practically shouted.''There nothing we can do!''

But the venom didn't stop there, and his look wasn't too convincing.''Then you don't care about her. You are just like Louis.''He said staring at the first year with extreme anger in his eyes. Leaf was about to open his mouth, but the tall carnivore didn't let him as he took his bag and cage and slammed the door on his way out. Leaf flinched, he sighed.

''That escalated quickly...I never heard such venom from him. How much impact have you caused him Haru?''He muttered to himself. The words he said might have hindered the friendship, he had with Legosi.

He looked at the window...He didn't know what to do in this situation... He was a reasonable person, but Legosi isn't thinking logically...He too wants to find her, but high school students can't do much to adults and he barely put up a fight. He needed to understand that they can't do much to save her...and if this is a mafia it would be worse. But Legosi was determined to save her...

But he had to choose...Help out Legosi, or let the police handle it...

Basically in his way.

_Legosi? or Louis?_

* * *

_\Marbles/_

_In the days when we were young._

_We seemed so much alike._

_Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,_

_As well as vocal range_

_When did that all start to change?_

_It's like we have become._

_Completely different._

_As it passes through the woods._

_The wind rustles the leaves._

_Where's the winds a-blowing to?_

_As it flutters past you and me._

_As I reach out for your hands_

_So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time._

_Even though these hearts are bound._

_Never to be intertwined._

_Still, each draws a ring ' round the other._

_Is their revolving dance._

_Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go._

_Way back to when we swore things never change._

_When one day what you need._

_Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon._

_You can know that I'll be there for you._

* * *

_**A/N:I'm pretty sure that Legosi was OOC in the last scene, but it would make sense as Leaf is taking Louis's side.**_


	11. Episode 10

_**A/N: Episode 11 tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**Episode 10:A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**_

* * *

Leaf sat on a bench looking at his phone for information, Something was defiantly wrong...But Leaf was trying his best to ignore the fact that, Legosi might be on about finding Haru. He doesn't know it, but he feels something was off. He tried to push it away, or get distracted, none of them worked. He was worried for him, especially that he doesn't have any lead expect for that "Shishigumi" clan...

He remembered it clear what happened with Louis, and trying to talk to him about the situation wasn't a good idea as it got him into a fight in the end.

_Flashback_

_It was dark...Leaf left the school on his own. Knowing the experience that happened when the last time the arctic wolf went in alone got him into trouble. The arctic wolf held his arms as he walked. It was a silent street, a few cars passing by from time to time, workers going home. It was a normal day for them..._

_The lupine took his phone out and it read 8:27 pm. He sighs in frustrations, he wished he just stayed in the hospital and wait for Legosi to pick him up or something. But no...he insisted he can go there and at times he questions, why does he do this to himself? That question was running around his head..._

_Putting the phone back to his pocket, he walked the silence road. The lupine felt nervous as he felts eyes were gawking at him for some reason...His body tensed as he started to walk faster. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his shoulder._

_The arctic wolf jumped as he turned around, fist up ready to put up a fight. The lupine saw the stranger and glared at the nobody as they locked eye contact._

_It was Louis. Those antlers were all too familiar with him, he would know if it's Louis._

_''Why are you here?''The arctic asked glaring at the red deer as he was still mad about the surprise jumpscare all of the sudden._

_Louis didn't say anything for a minute before speaking.''Legosi arrived at the school, but not without you. Luckily I was still awake or I wouldn't have bothered to come to pick you up.''_

_Then he remembered the fight.''Oh, right...''He replied in a quiet tone in his voice.'' I forgot...''The third-year didn't say anything as he turned to walk away. The arctic wolf stared at him before running to catch up with the third-year._

_It was a silent walk to the train station, Leaf held his bag tightly as he remembered the words._

**_''Your gonna turn away from her like Louis!?''_**

**_''Then you don't care about her. You are just like Louis!.''_**

_Especially with those eyes, he was giving him as it was meant to say that "You disappoint me.". But now he remembered it, the more he was confused and the more he was beginning to question. What do those means?_

_He scratched his head as he looked toward Louis as he opened his mouth.''So, what happened with Haru? did they find her yet.''Louis stopped as Leaf eyed the dead before him._

_''They haven't found her yet...''That answer had emotions, which Leaf didn't comprehend. He surely must have hope...right? He is not sure anymore...was what Legosi said true._

_''Why do you sound like that? Surely they will find them right?!''The arctic wolf asked, but the red deer didn't answer as he closed his eyes. The young carnivore's eyes widened.''Don't tell me you're giving up...''_

_''There's nothing we can do.''The third-year simply said but didn't cut it. The snow wolf frowned._

_''There must be something! if the police can't find her...then we should inve-'' But Louis shot Leaf a mean glare as he spoke._

_''You think, I don't know that! I want to help as much as you do! but we can't do anything for her!''Leaf was beyond confused. First Legosi now Louis?_

_''Well, why not?! Huh?! WHY NOT?!''He shouted, but that caused Leaf to get punched in the face. The arctic wolf stumbled back as he stared at Louis wide eyes. He just threw a punch at him. __The red deer was panting as he glared at Leaf, Louis didn't answer. Leaf knew the answer...''So, your just gonna turn your back, huh?''_

_''There is nothing, we can do.''The red deer repeated._

_''You don't know that! If we just have some sort of clue, then maybe!''Leaf argued._

_Louis seemed to have enough.''If you want to find her so badly?! fine then! She was kidnapped by an organization called the Shishigumi Clan! I highly doubt you can find her by then.''Louis began to walk away, but Leaf didn't follow. He was stuck in place absorbing the information as he was left alone, Leaf began to think...He finally decided...but..._

_Who are the Shishigumi clan?_

Present Time

Leaf was ponding his head, he doesn't know where to start, he decided to look for her as much as this is dangerous, he needs to find her. If this group is dangerous, then he might call the police to there location...But the problem is that no one is willing to answer his question about the shishigumi clan they would ignore him. It would make sense as not many were out during the night. He closed his phone as he stood up.

He was coming up with a blank.''Maybe...''He then hit himself in the head for not realizing it.''The Black Market!''He said to himself, he wished he realized sooner. Then maybe he can find more clues. If regular people won't say, then maybe the black market will.

Since Legosi was trying to find her, then maybe he can meet up with his senpai. He stood up from the bench and he noticed that the sun was rising. He had a gut feeling that maybe the black market isn't open yet, so he would resort to walking around and hoping not to get lost.

But that was out os the option, he doubts that would work on his favor. Then there this other thing he could.

He can attempt to go back, but then he might end up getting in trouble. So, he might try to find more information about the shishigumi clan. He picked up his bag, took out a notebook and opened it to reveal a map, he ended up drawing.

If he were to get lost again, he would open his hand made map, but it isn't filled yet. It was only the part he knew. Looking at the map, he might be able to get information from the police, but they might think he is cutting classes.

That would leave him to ask others that might know, but that hardly wasn't an option. He was absorbed in his thought many ideas he came up with were bound to get cut down with the logical reasoning.

He was not cut out to be an investigator...He had many dreams, and one of those was to be a detective. He has influenced thanks to his aunt, but those were useless. Without evidence or clues, then it will be impossible and with his only clue being Shishigumi, he couldn't come with any solutions. Even asking others wasn't enough, but trying again could pull his luck.

He shook his head as his ears went down, he hoped his luck would turn.''あなたは学校にいるべきではありませんか？(Shouldn't you be in school?)'' He jumped in surprise, turning to the stranger. It was your normal worker from the government.''あなたはクラスの息子を切断しますか？(You cutting classes son?)''

Leaf stared at the worker with his jaws opened, suddenly the tiger forced his mouth to close. That caused the arctic wolf to bite his tongue, he yelped as he hid his mouth.''誰かが質問をしているときに口を開いたままにしておくのは失礼です。(That is rude to leave your mouth open when someone is asking a question.)'' The feline scolded.

Leaf looked away as he began to speak.''申し訳ありませんが...私はそれが起こることを意味しませんでした_(S-sorry, sir...I didn't mean for that happen-)'' Then he remembered.''私はチャンスがありますか...(I-is there any chance...) You know about the Shishigumi clan?''Swiftly changing back to English speech.

The tiger's eyes went wide.''申し訳ありませんが、行かなければなりません！(U-um I'm sorry, but I need to go!)'' The arctic wolf knew that this worker knew something. As the tigers walked past the wold, but Leaf got in front of him again.''私は、私は何も知らないと言った！(I-I said, I don't know anything!)''

Leaf will not let him go now, he needs the information.''彼らが危険な犯罪者であることを知っている見てください！(Look I know that they are dangerous criminals.)'' But please hear me out!''The arctic wolf pleaded.''M-my friend is in danger! He's going after them! I need to help him out, please! he might die! I-I know I'm just a student, but if no one does anything, then...then...''The arctic wolf couldn't go on It was silent, The lupine hoped for a response, but the silence was too much to bear. He lowered his head as he began to walk away.

''しし組氏は35頭のライオンで構成されています。どこにいるかはわかりませんが、池の近くにあります。友達を救うために植えたら、準備をしてください。それだけです...(The shishigumi clan is made up of 35 lions. I don't know where they are, but they are close to pond. If you plant to save your friends, then get ready. That's all I'll say...)''

The arctic wolf gasped as he looked at the Tiger with a grateful expression.''Th-thank you!''Leaf thanked as he ran off in the other direction. The tiger remained where he stood.''おげんきで...(Stay Safe.)

* * *

It was almost night, and it was starting to rain raining if the tiger said that the place was really that dangerous, if it were dangerous as he said, he would need to prepare himself before going after Legosi. He ran through the black market, avoiding animals as he goes. Remembering the direction of Gouhin's residence, he turned left.

_**''Bump!''**_

''Ow!''The lupine yelped as he hit the ground.

''どこに行くのか見てください、子供！(Watch where you're going, kid!)'' The young carnivore started up, and what he saw was a familiar face!

It was Gouhin! and he carried a crossbow?

''Gouhin! Have you seen Legosi?!''The lupine asked, standing up quickly ignoring the glare that the panda was giving him.

''The tall wolf? Nah, he went after the shushigumi clan.''The doctor said while putting the crossbow on his shoulders. The artic wolf eyes went wide, he was late...

''No...''

''The kids gonna get himself killed...that damn brat.''The panda said while grunting.''What was that kid, thinkin'?''

''Look, he just wants to save his friend, I do too! but if I don't go after him, then he'll surely be seeing the heavens!''The arctic wolf argued, Gouhin stared at the canine.

''And you? you will save her too? I wouldn't mess with them, kid.''The panda said, but the arctic wolf wasn't going to give in that easily.

''I don't care! they are in trouble!''The arctic wolf said, not wanting to rise his voice to the fit adult.''He is your patient right? A doctor's job is to make sure there patient is good, safe and healthy!''

''And what good will come off if we just rushed in there?''Gouhin asked. That caught the arctic wolf by surprise, he hasn't thought about it.''If we just go in there blind, then we're dead.''

''I-I know it's dangerous...I know I might not live during it, but deep down...I know I can. I have high hopes that Legosi could save her. It's because...he loves her...I know this because of her scent...He acted strange whenever she is nearby, and if I'm correct he would want to confess his love to her. So, I know he can make it there with just some help...please?''Leaf finished, he didn't care if it's raining he just wants to save both of his friends. The panda just looked at the arctic wolf. The panda turned his back.

Leaf knew he didn't agree but was surprised by the flexes he had caught a weapon. A bamboo sword that is. He stared at the sword, then back at Gouhin.''If we are gonna save your friend, then we need to catch up with him. C'mon, I know the way.''

Leaf was very grateful for the help.''ありがとう...(Thanks...)'' But the panda grunted.

''最近の子供たち...さあ！(Kids these days...C'mon!)'' Gouhin said as he started to run with Leaf right behind. As hey ran through the rain, Leaf held the bamboo sword tightly, this was the chance to make up with Legosi for his action. He will not fail...He has to do it!

_''Legosi...Please be alright...Senpai!''_

* * *

As they arrived at the place, Leaf gasped at the sight, he needed to do something! because what he saw was that a lion was pointing a gun on Legosi's head! Gouhin ran off to help the grey wolf out, while the arctic wolf readied his sword by putting the bamboo sword on his left shoulder, while he held on to it. He caught up with the two.''Leaf! what are you doing here? I thou-''

Leaf ran up to Legosi.''レゴシ先輩、私は言ったことを知っていますが、私はあなたにそれを借りているように感じます。私はミュー先輩に悪いことをしたくない...私はあなたが彼女を愛していることを知っている、私はあなたが彼女を救いたいと知っている、そしてあなたは何を知っているのか？私はあなたを助けたいです！友人としてあなたを助けたいからです！先輩だけじゃない！友情は大切です！私たちの友情を台無しにしたくないので、決めました！(Legosi-Senpai, I know what I said, but I feel like I owe it to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to my senpai...I know you love her, I know you want to save her and you know what? I want to help you! because I want to help you as a friend! not just my senpai! Friendships are important to keep! and I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I decided!)'' Leaf was surprised that he managed to keep up with the speech without stuttering. Leaf took a deep breath before he continued.''And also...because you are a very good friend and was very helpful when I needed it. I shot you right down when you wanted to find Haru...I just wanted to feel safe, after realizing how important is she too you. I couldn't turn a blind eye an-''

''葉...(Leaf...)''

''このうんざりしているがらくたの十分に、私たちは救うべき少女がいますか？(Enough of this sappy crap, we have a girl to save don't we?)'' Gouhin interrupted, while Leaf was about to reply back, but didn't. Legosi and Leaf nodded, they both stared at the entrance, and they noticed a couple of lions that we're preparing to fight. The trio was getting ready to charge in.''そうです、レゴシ。あなたの中の獣を飼いならしなさい、レゴシはこの社会で大人になるということです。(That's right Legosi. Tame the beast inside you, Legosi that's what it's meant to be an adult in this society.)''

The three charged at the enemies in front of them, the arctic kept his sword at his left shoulder. He ran at the enemy that was in front his he tried to hit an enemy with fleshiness just like that one character and by that, he would hit the lion, then switching the sword to his right hand, then to his left hand. After knocking the lion out, he ran past the knocked out lion. He saw that Gouhin was grabbed, and by the reaction, Leaf swung the bamboo sword to the head of the lion knocking him out.

''Thanks, kid.''Leaf nodded. The both of them saw the tall wolf ran past them, Leaf looked determine as he followed behind Legosi. As both of them entered the building, they saw the three lions looking at them. The grey wolf didn't waste any time as he charged forward trying to breakthrough. But it wasn't enough, Legosi was knocked to the ground. Leaf saw a crossover to his right as he watched the panda shot a bolt at the lion. This caused both of the guards to charge at the two, leaving Legosi to run up the stairs.

The look of determination didn't leave the arctics wolf's face as he charged forward. The lion attempted to grab the bamboo sword, but Leaf back-stepped as he swung his stick at a diagonal motion. The lion dodged the incoming attack, but Leaf switched the stick to his right hand and swung again this time more accurately. The stick hit its mark at the head, which caused a loud bunk.

The lion roared in pain, but Leaf again switched his hands swung again with a left motion hitting the cheeks of the cat, sending the guard flying as he hit the ground unconscious. Leaf didn't think of helping the panda, instead, he rushed up the stairs. Another guard was waiting, he stood is grounds as he the lion swung his claw, Leaf ducked as he swung upwards, making the guard hit the ground with a thud, he didn't wait for the lion to get up. He rushed past the guard up the stairs. He saw a body rolling down the stairs as he stopped eyes widen.

''Woah!''He quickly dodged as he watched the body crash at the guard that was behind his tail. He blinked in surprise as Gouhin rushed past him, he shook his head as he followed after Gouhin. Upon getting up the stairs, he saw the panda getting hit by a chair.

''ゴーヒン！(Gouhin!)'' Legosi and Leaf shouted. Leaf was ready to help out, but too late he noticed an incoming chair being swung at him. Being knocked to the ground, he bared his teeth as the sword was knocked away from him.

''まあ、まあ、まあ。それがヒーローになろうとしたのは、がきではないなら！(Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat that tried to go hero! )'' Leaf heard the familiar voice. His hand tried to reach for the bamboo sword, but it knocked away further.''あなたは再びヒーローになろうとしていますか？(You trying to go hero again?)'' The familiar lion grabbed the throat of Leaf.''まあそれはあなたに何の役にも立たないだろう、私はあなたに警告したが、あなたはそれを取らなかった。(well that won't do you any good, I warned you but you didn't take it. )'' Leaf's eyes widen as he felt some sharp object impale his stomach slowly. He felt a burning hot liquid coming from the wound, and that sharp object was deep in his stomach.'' 今、私はあなたを殺すことができます...私が彼女を誘howしたように。目の前に！(Now I can kill you...Like how I kidnapped her. Right before your eyes!)'' The lion before continued to smirk evilly.

But suddenly, he hit the floor with his back and a metal piece hit the ground. His vision was getting blurry as the room spun. He heard shouting, but they were not so clear.

''Leaf!''That voice sounded like Legosi...

''Go, kid! I'll handle him from here!''Gouhin said. Leaf could see the expression of the grey wolf.

''But-''

''You need to save her!''The tall grey wolf stared at Leaf in concern before he took off. The arctic wolf groans in pain as he tried to get up, but he was stooped by the doctor.'' キッド！しないでください！あなたが動けば、より多くの血を失うでしょう！(Kid! Don't! you'll lose more blood if you move!)''

He didn't give a dang about his condition.''I'm fine!''He argued as he placed his hand on the bloody spot. He tried to walk forward.

''葉っぱ、バカにならないで！(Leaf, don't be an idiot!)'' Gouhin said, but Leaf shot the panda a glare.

''I don't care! He needs help!''He argued, but the panda grabbed his collar pulling the arctic wolf close to his face.

''Well, if your dead, then how can you help him?!''The panda replied angrily, but The blue eyes wolf noticed a lion charging at them with a stick on hand.

''Look out!''Gouhin looking confused turned his head and saw the incoming attack. Leaf and Gouhin quickly separated from each other. The young carnivore saw his chance, Leaf took the opportunity as he ran up the stairs. Ignoring the calls of the panda, Leaf doesn't know what was in store up before him or how far Legosi was, but he has to catch up.

He now knows what true friendship means, after spending his time with Legosi and Haru. Even though they are a year higher than him, he saw them as friends just like everyone back home. True friends like Akechi...He won't fail, no matter the cause.

Ignoring the knocked out guards, he stopped on his track as he saw a guard running to him with a menacing glare and tough claws. The arctic wolf quickly ran up the stairs with the lion behind him, he reached up the stairs and was blocked by another lion, but Leaf didn't hold back. He ran at the guard grabbed him on the legs, carried the guard up while doing a throwing motion as if he was giving a suplex. As the guard screamed and another following after it, Leaf got up and continued on, while also dodging any claws that were sent at him or any guards.

The snow wolf ran up the stairs with two more guards up to his tail, he saw a round table. He wondered what was a lone table doing up here? He ignored the question and made heist by grabbing the round table. The lion's reached up, but Leaf threw the round table at them, hitting them, while also sending them down the stairs. He grunted in pain as he looked down.

More blood was filling his clothing, it seems as the wound was getting bigger... He ignored the pain. He continued on...he was very determined to save her same as Legosi is. He knew that what he wanted to do it, but couldn't face up the courage, but thanks to friendships that were made, it snapped him. Remembering the time with Legosi

_Flashback..._

_''Hey, Legosi-Senpai!''The arctic wolf called out, Legosi turned._

_''Hmm? Oh, Leaf. What is it?''Legosi asked, the arctic wolf stopped right in front of his senpai as he played his fingers._

_''I wanted to ask you something...''The grey wolf stayed silent as the young carnivore took a deep breath.''A-are in love with Haru?''_

_Legosi's eyes shot open as he spoke.''N-no! I-''_

_''Legosi-Senpai...''Leaf said bored. He placed a hand on Legosi's arms though it felt weird as he never made any physical contact with Legosi at all...except for that kick.''You don't have to lie. I can tell, you have a crush on her. I'll never judge you for that. I admit you are strange, but that doesn't give me the right to judge you for that. It that contents you, then go ahead. I'll support you. That what friends do, right?''_

_''I-I don't know if I love her or not...''The tall carnivore admitted. Leaf smiled as he crossed his arms shooking his head.''Why are you smiling?''_

_''Senpai...It's not about "I don't know" It's about what your heart tells you. Feeling butterflies in your stomach? then I'm pretty sure you are in love with her.''The grey wolf looked away.''I'm not sure if she will accept it, but I know. I'll be there. somewhere among the distances stars. So, your not alone.''_

_Leaf closed his eyes as he shows a smile with his mouth open. The one that Mira would do to him._

_Present time..._

As Leaf pushed past the guards, Leaf received a punch on the face, but Leaf growled as he tackled the lion making the lion hit a wall with his back, but he was grabbed by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Leaf slowly got up as his eyes flashed at the 3 guards.

He ran at the three guards head-on as memories of being with Haru flashed.

_Flashback_

_As Leaf placed the flower pot down as he gazed at the beautiful work, he heard Haru calling._

_''Hey, Leaf?''Haru called as he heard her footsteps grew louder._

_Leaf turned and saw Haru carrying another pot. Leaf crouched as he spoke.''Oh, did I miss one? I'm sorry.''Leaf apologized as he went for the flower pot on Haru's hands._

_''No, no, no. I'll handle this one.''Haru replied._

_''Ok...if you're sure...''He said, standing back up.''Is there something you wanted to ask?''_

_Haru looked at the pot as she said.''Well, what do you think about Legosi? isn't he strange?''_

_The arctic wolf looked confused as he thought about an answer without being offensive.''Well, yes he is. But it doesn't give me any right to call any of my friends strange. If that's his perk, then I'll accept and you. You are also my friends, and there something in you that I accept.''_

_''Me?''_

_Leaf nodded.''Yes, I noticed something about you when you're with boys. You feel like they pity you, but I don't pity you.''Haru glared at young carnivore as she felt a little offended.''What I only pity is that side of you.''_

''_And how do you know that?''The Netherlands dwarf shot back._

_''I simply accept you for who you are, I don't overlook anything about you. I like who you are, we all have some shady sides. I do too, don't let those thoughts reach to your head. You have a good friend that is willing to support you, even If I have to go through the world because I am determined to help you.''_

_''Leaf...''Haru was touched by the word that the first-year was saying. Leaf stared at the sunset as he opened his mouth to say, but instead..._

**_''I'll tell you a story''_**

**_''Floating on the moon in the night''_**

**_''It is tenderly sweet''_**

**_''But it is a little bitter and slightly sad''_**

**_''When I hear the clock is ticking, tocking''_**

**_''Count the lovingness and warmth of affection''_**

**_''Beautifully soft, curtain of darkness''_**

_Leaf finished as he stared at the sunset.''I wondered what that meant as a kid when my eldest sibling sang it to me...but now I understand...''Leaf told as he looked at Haru with a big smile._

_Flashback end._

As Leaf ran up the stairs, he remembered that song. Even if it's a few lines that meant a lot to him. He finally reached the top. He panted as he placed both his paws on his knees. His face was dirty and a little bruised up, his clothes were bloody and dirty, and he was tired. As he looked up he saw the boss of all evil was gonna attack the grey wolf. Leaf growled as he ran at the boss and tackled the old lion.

''Leaf!''Legosi and Haru shouted in surprise. The young carnivore was relieved as he heard her voice, she was safe. As the lion threw the arctic wolf to the side, which caused Leaf to crash at a table. He felt so weak now...

''Leaf!''Legosi shouted as he fought back the old lion. Hary was scared out of her wits as Leaf slowly got up, he held the bloody wound. He ran at Legosi's side as he tried to pull the lion away, only for him to get hit by the shoulder. Leaf resorted to a candlestick by hitting the old goon on the back. The lion roared as the impact caused pain. That was enough for the tall grey wolf to push the old boss away. The blue-eyed wolf ran at Legiso's side.

''What the hell are you both doing here?!''Haru shouted.

''Uh...There are so many reasons, I can't even say them!''The arctic wolf looked at the grey wolf. He was ready to confess.

''What the hell, Idiot!''Haru shouted, but Leaf, he couldn't bear the pain he felt as it kept increasing. He dropped the broken candlestick, he needed to stop the blood. Leaf placed both of his hands on the wound, he grit his teeth.

''Leaf!''The grey wolf shouted as The arctic wolf fell on his knee.

''Leaf!''He also heard the rabbit scream his name, but his ears were slowly going deaf...

''_This pain...is too much to bear...''_The arctic wolf kept his gaze on the floor.

_''I need to keep moving...for her sake...''_

* * *

**_\Marbles/_**

**_In the days when we were young._**

**_We seemed so much alike._**

**_Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,_**

**_As well as vocal range_**

**_When did that all start to change?_**

**_It's like we have become._**

**_Completely different._**

**_As it passes through the woods._**

**_The wind rustles the leaves._**

**_Where's the winds a-blowing to?_**

**_As it flutters past you and me._**

**_As I reach out for your hands_**

**_So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time._**

**_Even though these hearts are bound._**

**_Never to be intertwined._**

**_Still, each draws a ring ' round the other._**

**_Is their revolving dance._**

**_Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go._**

**_Way back to when we swore things never change._**

**_When one day what you need._**

**_Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon._**

**_You can know that I'll be there for you._**


	12. Episode 11

_**Episode 11:To the Neon District**_

* * *

The stage group was concern about the Leaf and Legosi. They knew, he was in the hospital, to begin with, but he just disappeared just like Legosi did. They knew Legosi didn't pick him up because of some argument, but to think the grey wolf disappeared at the same time just like Leaf did. They are worried...

彼は持ち物をすべて残して、どこかに姿を消した。(He left all his belongings and disappeared somewhere,)'' The peafowl said in concern. They haven't seen him most of the time.

彼はクラスを捨てるタイプではなかったので、おそらく何らかの緊急事態でした。(He's not the type to ditch class, so it's probably an emergency.)'' The Labrador replied, he too was worried for his friend.

最初にレゴシとナウリーフで何が起こっているのか。(First Legosi and Now Leaf what is going on.)'' Someone in the stage group asked. As they were conversing with each other, Don received a phone call, he picked up his cell and answered the call.

こんにちは？何？！彼も消えた？(Hello? What?! he's disappeared too?)'' The peafowl asked shocked, the other looked at the bird in concern(If you can classify Dom as a Bird...). He lay his phone down as he turned to the group.''申し訳ありませんが、すぐに出発しなければなりません。(Sorry, we have to leave now.)''

As the Dom left the group. They went back to their dorm room, they were worried about Legosi. They haven't heard from the tall wolf at all. The group entered their living area as one of them spoke.''ちょっと、あなた。かなり激しい雨が降っています。私は心配している。アイデアはありますか？(Oh man. It's raining pretty hard. I'm worried. Got any ideas, Jack?)''

''誰が知っている...彼のベッドは彼が今朝それを残したのと同じです。(Who knows...his bed is just as he left it this morning.)'' Jack replied as he searched the bed, and he noticed something. What he saw Legosi's pet laying on it's back as if it was dead. He grabbed the cage as he then said.''カブちゃんが死んだ！(Kabu-chan is dead!)

''カブちゃん？(Kabu-chan?)'' The hyena asked confused. Everyone approached the labrador retriever to look at what happened.

''ルゴシが飼っていたカブトムシ！(The rhinoceros beetle that Lugosi was keeping!)'' The labrador retriever exclaimed.

''レゴシはこのようなつもりはありません。(Legosi is not gonna like this.)'' The old English sheepdog, Collot replied.

''それは前兆だ...そして彼はそれをとても大事にしていた...(It's an omen...and he was taking such good care of it...)'' Jack replied sadly.

* * *

Everything was going so well, but the arctic wolf doesn't have much fight left in him. That bloody wound is growing worse, and worse by the minute, he grits his teeth as he watched the grey wolf fight off the old lion with Haru right next to him. To protect her by any means necessary. The lion threw a bite at the lupine, but he dodged. The old lion, then threw a punch by which the tall carnivore blocked.

Again the lion attempted to bite the face of Legosi, but he moved to the side just in time, then threw his own punch. But the lion dodged the punch, then landed a perfectly clean bite on his arms. The lion, then pinned Legosi to the floor as he continues to bite his hand.

Leaf growled as he attempted to stand up, but was stopped by the Netherland dwarf.''L-Leaf! You shouldn't go, idiot! Your hurt!'' She was right, he wouldn't be able to do much, but he had to try. He quickly stood up, and ran at the lion lighting fast.''Leaf!''He didn't listen, he raised his hand as he threw a fist of his own, but the lion saw this and quickly dodged this.

With the quick motion, the old lion grabs the arctic's wolf arm, pushed him toward his direction, opened his mouth and bit Leaf's shoulder.

The arctic wolf hissed in pain, but he didn't scream instead he bit his tongue to stop himself. The young carnivore growled loudly as the pain intensifies, but he felt almost nothing. He felt like a shadow was surrounding him all of sudden.

His eyes flashed a bright red as his strength with off sky-high.

With his new fond power, he wasted no time, he pushed the old lion off of him with no issue. Leaf kept his gaze on the lion, instead of the icy-blue eyes he had, it changed into a flashy red.

He ignored the blood oozing from his left shoulder. He continued to blink before his eye changed back to blue. He grunted as he fell on his knee.

The old lion saw his chance and ran at the young teen, but he was immediately tackled by the grey wolf. Leaf looked up with his one eye. He saw Legosi was again pinned at the floor.

''Legosi...''He heard Haru whispered.

''Leaf! Take Haru and run while there is still time. Hurry!''Legosi argued the arctic wolf, but he couldn't do that.

''I-I can't do that, Legosi.''Leaf replied.

In a quick motion, Legosi threw a knee at the felines chin, which caused him to get out of the hold. The grey wolf backed away from the lion as he panted. The arctic wolf moved back, he couldn't risk much now. His vision was slowly getting blurry by the minute.

As the lion slowly got up, he approached Legosi while rubbing his jaw.''くそー、あなたは攻撃するのは簡単ではありません。これを終えましょう、男の子！(Damn, you're not easy to maul. Let's finish this, boy!)'' The arctic wolf looked back in concern.

''うん...これで終わらせましょう。(Yeah...let's end this.)'' The grey wolf licked the bite wound as he slowly stood up. He turned toward Haru as he replied calmly.''This is not something I should show you.''He then turned to Leaf as the arctic wolf nodded, understanding what Legosi was saying with eye contact. Legosi turned his gaze back at the old feline.''ごめんなさい、ハル。(I'm sorry, Haru.)''

As Legosi raised his fists into a fighting stance, he looked calm for a few seconds. Before his eyes turned red as the grey wolf lunged at the old lion to bite him. The old feline threw a punch, but that didn't stop Legosi. He got back up, then ran at all four. Leaf's was struck, he had seen this side of him only once, and to see it up close...It proves that he will protect her to the very end.

The grey wolf tried again to lunge, but he received another punch, he tried again and manage to get on top of the old lion. The old feline tried to hold off the aggressive wolf, but that didn't work as Legosi pushed the arms away, he bites the shoulders of the lion.

As the boss hit the ground with a thud, but it didn't end there. He took off a chunk of meat from the feline as he spat it out. Leaf assumed he was dead, he sighs in relief...was it all over? As the tall grey wolf got off the dead body, he walked to Haru.

''ハル...私と一緒に脱出しますか？(Haru...will you escape with me?)'' Legosi extended out his paws for her to grab. She seemed hesitant, but he accepted. Suddenly the tall grey wolf pulled her as he hugged her.''良かった...ありがとう...(Thank goodness...I mean it...)'' The arctic wolf smiled at the sight, but that didn't last long. He suddenly felt nauseous as hit the ground with a thud.

_''Leaf!''_He heard voices, but he couldn't keep up much longer. He wanted to keep on living, but at this point, he wasted all his energy and now it might end here...

* * *

_Sudden darkness..._

_That was all he ever saw, perpetual darkness. Was this the end? he lost a lot of blood, due to him being an idiot and not listening to the panda and all, but he wanted to save her, he wanted to help him. He decided, and whatever happened in the end...he had to accept it. Even if this was the end, he at least knew they escaped. Who knows what will happen in the future..._

_Then he remembered...all his friends from his home, his siblings and his sister. How would they react to this? They would be saddened by his death. He sigh as he let a tear escape from his blue eye.''I'm sorry, Mira...I'm so sorry...''_

_''**What giving up already?''**_

_He groaned as he heard the familiar snark of a bastard...''So, you even followed me here?''_

**_''Well, duh. I'm you after_**_ **all.''**_

_''Can't you just leave me alone, damn it?''_

**_''No, I'm you. I can't leave you at all.''_**

_''You know? I wonder how I am able to tolerate you from time to time.''_

**_''Who knows? Maybe you like me!''_**

_''Highly doubted.''_

**_''Well, you're mean.''_**

_''What do you want?''Leaf asked, annoyed._

**_''I just wanted to ask, why didn't you go feral?''_**

_''Because killing isn't right.''_

**_''Even if you saw your senpai commit murder?''_**

_''He was a criminal, he deserves it.''_

**_''Whatever suits you.''_**

_''You still won't leave me? can you leave me alone? so, I can souk myself?''_

**_''Not really, and I'm surprised you could hold me off. You manage to tame me in a way.''_**

_''Well, thanks...''Leaf replied sarcastically.''Can you leave me alone, now?''_

_**''So, YOU are losing hope.''**_

_''Well, what do you expect?! I died!''_

**_''It doesn't mean you would lose hope like some weakling? are you a weakling?''_**

_''I am no-''_

**_''Then you shouldn't be giving up, so easily. You would travel the world for them was that a lie?''_**

_''Well, n-''_

**_''Then prove me wrong that your not a weakling, if you could tame me then, go!''_**

_It was silence, he knew the other him was right. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be giving up! He must have hope!''Your right, I wonder why did I give up, so easily...Am I fool? You know what? I won't give up! There people who still need me! I need to be with them! I'll never give up now! I understand it, and you are the one to show me! I thank you for th-''_

_''**Yeah, yeah, spare me the sappy crap!''**_

_''I won't be giving up! I WILL NEVER LOSE THE TRUE SIGHT OF ME! WITH FRIENDS I CAN DO ANYTHING!''Just then the sudden darkness was engulfed by a white klight. Then everything went dark again..._

* * *

''Nrg...''The arctic slowly opened his eyes, he was laying in something...but what? as he blinked a couple of more times, he noticed he was staring at a lake.''_What happened?''_The arctic wolf thought, he opened his eyes to get a clear view. It felt as if he was moving...somehow. He managed to gain a clear vision, and he was being carried by Legosi.

''WOAH!''He was freaked out. He felt like he was gonna fall anytime soon.

''Leaf! C-calm down!''Legosi shouted, luckily no one nearby in the middle of the night. Leaf did not listen as he pulled more pressure and that caused the tall gray wolf to lose his footing.

_**Thud!**_

As both canines, it the hard floor, Leaf had it worse. Legosi rubbed his tail as he looked at Leaf. Haru ran to Leaf to check up on him.''Are you okay, Leaf?!''She asked in concern. The lupine sat up he rubbed his head.

''I-I'm okay...''

''You had us worried!''She said in concern, Leaf looked down.

''I'm sorry...What happened?''Leaf asked. The grey wolf stood as he looked at the arctic wolf.

''You passed out, I had to carry you.''Legos explained. Now the arctic wolf felt bad for making him trip.

''Sorry, Legosi-Senpai that and for making your trip...''He apologized. Legosi showed a small smile as he shook his head.

''It's alright.''Legosi replied, Leaf smiled at him as he slowly got up.''Are you sure your okay? I can still ca-''

''I'm fine, your also hurt.''The arctic wolf replied. He walked to the lake as he stared at the moon it was a beautiful sight.''It sure is a beautiful sight...''

''It sure is...''Haru said as she gazed at the moon.

''You know?''Both Legosi and Haru stared at the arctic wolf.''I've dedicated a song for both of you...'''

''A song?''They asked. Leaf nodded as he gazed at them.

''I may not be as good as my brother, but I wrote this song. I always imagined Haru as the beauty and Legosi as the beast...So...here's a song for the both of you...Called "Beauty and The Beast.".''Leaf took a deep breath.

_**Tale as old as time **_

_**True as it can be**_

_** Barely even friends**_

_** Then somebody bends **_

_**Unexpectedly**_

_Leaf turned toward the two. He walked around them as he continued to sing the lyrics._

_**Just a little change **_

_**Small to say the least**_

_** Both a little scared **_

_**Neither one prepared **_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_The arctic wolf grabbed Legosi's hand as he started backstep while dragging Legosi. The grey wolf tried to protest, but Leaf dropped his hand before he could even protest._

_** Ever just the same **_

_**Ever a surprise **_

_**Ever as before **_

_**And ever just as sure**_

_** As the sun will rise, woah**_

_The arctic wolf walked over to Haru as he walked around her. He grabbed her hand as he began to walk her to Legosi's side. As Leaf let her hand go, he spun, he stopped as he faced his two friends._

_**Ever just the same, oh **_

_**And ever a surprise, yeah**_

_** Ever as before**_

_** And ever just as sure**_

_** As the sun will rise**_

_Leaf began to move left to right as if he were dancing in a prom._

_**Oh-oh-ooh**_

_** Tale as old as time, a-a-ay **_

_**Tune as old as song, oh **_

_**Bitter-sweet and strange **_

_**Finding you can change**_

_** Learning you were wrong, woah**_

_Leaf then walked back to the lake looking at the moon. The two felt a little awkward about this, but they let him continue._

_**Certain as the sun **_

_**Certain as the sun **_

_**Rising in the east **_

_**Tale as old as time **_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_The arctic wolf still kept his gaze on the moon as a butterfly began to fly around the arctic wolf. He was nearing the climax, he turned around as he again began to sing to them._

_**Tale as old as time **_

_**Song as old as rhyme **_

_**Beauty and the Beast **_

_**Woah a-a-ay**_

_** Beauty and Beauty and the Beast**_

And that was it. It was over, he prepared this song and now he could perform it without any music...But he imagined how it would play. He started to breathe heavily that took out a lot of him. He waited for a response, Haru smiled as she said.''That was really beautiful, Leaf.''

''And you prepared it for us?''Legosi asked in surprise. Leaf nodded as he replied.

''Yes, think of it as thanking you for helping me when I needed it. I never got to thank you both properly. Even though I was a foreigner, you still stuck with me even though you guys had a hard time communicating with me. I manage to get a lot done thanks to my friends, including you Legosi. Even though you never taught me, I would catch some words that you said that were unfamiliar to me, and I would search it. That's why I was learning fast. You were kind of my first friends in this new school year. I have learned a lot about myself. Since I was new to everything, I figured I could learn alone fast, but I was wrong...I have good people helping me when I need them. I will never be going in alone again, I will help friends when they need it. I learned about that before, but I never brought it with me here...So, thank you...''Leaf said ending his speech. The two of them looked at each other before they smiled at him as they approached him. Leaf didn't expect it, but Legosi placed his paw on his shoulder, and Haru placed her paw on his leg.

''We are grateful, we could help you,''Haru replied as she smiled, Leaf looked at Legosi. He smiled as he nodded, he let a tear of happiness fall out of his eyes. He is never alone now.

''Thank you...''Leaf replied as he wiped off the single tear he had.''I'm hungry now from all that singing.''

''But we don't have any money,'' Haru replied.

''I have some emergency money,'' Legosi said, but Leaf's stomach growled. The arctic wolf looked away in embarrased before Haru giggled.

''I also have emergency money...''The arctic wolf replied still embarrased about that food hunger. The three nodded as they began walking to the restaurant that was opened at the night.

After finding a restaurant that was opened, Leaf and Legosi stuck out like a sore thumb. People noticed that they were hurt, but they didn't bother to call the hospital and they would also stare at Haru for some reason.

As the food was already served and they were hot.''大きくて中くらいのやきそばの卵をトッピング。(one large, and a medium serving of Yakisoba, topped with an egg.)'' The pelican placed the two dishes on the table. Leaf stared at the food, he has never eaten it before. He gulped, he wasn't sure about this...

Leaf compared the size difference, and Legosi's plate was huge! compared to his.''いいね。ハルが欲しい？(Looks, good. Want some Haru?)'' The grey wolf took three chopsticks. One handing it to Haru and the other to Leaf.

Would it be embarrassing that he never used a chopstick? he has used a few times, but he was no expert. Legosi gave him chopsticks, so it would be embarrassing to just ask for a fork.''あなたの子供の両方はかなり荒いです。大丈夫？(Both of you kids are pretty roughed up. Eat up okay?)'' The pelican said as he began to leave.

Leaf didn't pat attention to their conversation as Leaf broke the chopstick into two pieces. He held them tightly as he began to try to take the noddle. But he kept failing at it, he signed in frustration as he tried again, but the noddle slipped out.''Are you okay?''Haru asked.

''Yeah, I just don't know the proper way to use a chopstick.''Leaf explained.

''You could ave just asked for a fork,''Haru said. Leaf frowned as he signed.

''Here let me help you,'' Legosi said as he put his chopstick down as he began to readjust Leaf's chopstick.''You were holding it wrong, it should be held like...this.''As Leaf held the chopstick, he began to try and sure enough, it worked.

''Thanks, Legosi-Senpai!''Leaf thanked as he put the noodle in his mouth as he began to chew on the food. He had a weird expression on his face as he tasted the food. As he swallowed the food. He hummed.''Not bad.''

As he ate the food, he noticed that the grey wolf was half done.''Legosi-Senpai...you should calm down on eating...We barely even touched our food.'' The arctic wolf said.

''Ah, you're right. Sorry.''Legosi apologized as he began to eat at a slow pace.

''When you're done eating, we should get on the train home, okay?''Haru said, but Leaf interjected.

''I think the train would leave at this time...'' The snow wolf said as he glanced at his watch. 12:01 am...

''Huh?!''Both Legosi and Haru turned to the young carnivore.

''Yeah...It's closed...Gouhin told me about it.''Leaf deadpanned as he looked at the tall grey wolf.

''How much money do the both of you have?''Haru asked. Both carnivores checked as Leaf opened his wallet, which was hidden underneath his white shirt. He checked it and he didn't have much on him.

''About...4,500 yen?''

''I have 5,200 yen.''

The rabbit stared down as the grey wolf spoke.''Hary, Leaf...Let's find a hotel to stay at.''

And that was it they finished their dinner and set off to find a hotel to stay at as they walked to the dark alleyway, Leaf wasn't sure if they are going to a hotel or not. He just hopes this hotel is not weird.''_I need to speak with Legosi...It's about time I tell him about me as a person...''_

''Hey, Legosi, Leaf. It says "We allow different species couples. Let's stay at this hotel." in small hand-writing.''Leaf looked at the hotels, and it was weird as he didn't want to stay in this hotel, Legosi had the same expression, but more obvious since his mouth was wide open.

''Haru...this is...''The grey wolf didn't know how to explain this at all.

''Yeah...well, we don't have a choice.''The white rabbit said pointing out the obvious.''A real hotel's expensive. They won't check for your age if it's you, Legosi.''

''And what about me? My head barely reaches his shoulder!''The arctic wolf pointed out.

''Then they would probably have you stay in a different room.''Legosi backed away from the sheep that were giving them looks.''So, what are we gonna do? sitting at the entrance is embarrassing.''

''You know...Leaf and I can just sleep outdoors. You can stay here alone, Haru'' The grey wolf whispered to the rabbit, but Leaf could also hear that.

''Huh? why?''The rabbit asked confused.

''Consider the situation...It would be weird!''The arctic wolf said.''And also you were kidnapped by a group of carnivores!''

''And sleeping with you at the same night that happened is just...''The grey wolf followed up, but couldn't finish the sentence.

''But, you both rescued me from that, right?''The Netherland dwarf asked.''What are both of you afraid of? You guys saved me from the lion yakuza.''Leaf had his mouth open was she seriously considering that they sleep with her? Nah he would move into another room, and it was kinda funny how Legosi was trying to explain the concept that they might have the "thing" but Haru didn't care that much.

''Fine your choice, but I'll stay in another room. I don't trust myself that much, but at least one of us should be with you just in case. Which means, Legosi it's up to you.''Leaf explained.

''HUH?!''Legosi turned to the arctic wolf, who just walked in the hotel, he looked at Legosi with a smirk before he entered the hotel.

Leaf managed to rent a room with his leftover money, he sighed this room was too pink for his liking. But whatever, it was a place to stay, so he can't complain. Je sat on the bed as he removed his shoe. He sighed, he couldn't believe so much happened, and now he was might be in trouble for disappearing like that aging. But he couldn't complain he made his choice.

The arctic wolf looked at his bloody uniform, he winced it still hurts. It was getting late, he needed to rest for the day. As he lay on the bed staring at the pinking yet Purple ceiling.

He was not sure what to expect, but this was some adventure he had. He sighed.

_''I'll talk to him in school...I just hope nothing bad happens when he confess his love for her.''_

* * *

_\Marbles/_

_In the days when we were young._

_We seemed so much alike._

_Sharing dreams, and Sharing heights,_

_As well as vocal range_

_When did that all start to change?_

_It's like we have become._

_Completely different._

_As it passes through the woods._

_The wind rustles the leaves._

_Where's the winds a-blowing to?_

_As it flutters past you and me._

_As I reach out for your hands_

_So we can turn around and turn back the hand of time._

_Even though these hearts are bound._

_Never to be intertwined._

_Still, each draws a ring ' round the other._

_Is their revolving dance._

_Hello, hello, my friend. I wish that we could go._

_Way back to when we swore things never change._

_When one day what you need._

_Is someone's shoulders that you can cry upon._

_You can know that I'll be there for you_

* * *

_**A/N: We are nearing the end of Arc 1 of the story. Arc 2 will begin when season 2 of the anime is released. Sorry, if there were too much English, then again most of the chapter has English. Anyways expect Episode 12 on Tuesday or Wednesday as a special treat for ya. Beauty and The Beast belong to Disney!**_


	13. Episode 12

_**Episode 12:In the Storm's Wake**_

* * *

It was early morning, and the arctic wolf was ready to head out. The uniform he wore was now washed and clean, he made sure that there was no strain of blood on his polo shirt as he folded the collar, he stood up and glanced at the window. Being the morning person as he is he was very used to this, but he wasn't sure if the two is ready. He was pretty sure that they were arguing since they are next door, so it wasn't much of a problem.

Closing the door behind him, he walked to the room next to his where Legosi and Haru were staying. The young carnivore was picking up something with his ears, he heard shuffling, or so he thought. He shrugged thinking it was normal as he knocked on the door.

But before his knuckle could even hit the door. The door suddenly open, Leaf immediately stopped his paw. He could clearly see that the tall grey wolf was standing in front of him, glancing down. He could also see Haru as she was still burrowing Legosi's shirt, he quickly retrieved his paw back as sat back. He had placed himself in such an awkward position.

The arctic wolf cleared his through as he spoke in a clear voice.''So, good morning.''The arctic wolf greeted as he tried not to sound weird.

''Good morning,'' Haru greeted. It was another silence to keep the conversation rolling, Leaf spoke again.

''Are we ready?''Leaf asked.

''Yes, I think we're ready...''The grey wolf replied unsurely. Another long pause before the grey wolf decided to walk past Leaf to head to the elevator. The Netherland dwarf went after him, while the arctic wolf just followed them.

Going down the elevator, he noticed that there was kinda a weird aura coming from Legosi as it seemed he was either...embarrassed or ashamed. he couldn't tell at the moment. At this very moment, he was mentally preparing himself as he might get a huge talking from the baboon, or whatever the monkey lady was...

As the trio checked out from the hotel, they walked out of the hotel and began to walk back to the train station. The sunlight hit his eye as the young carnivore winced blocking the sunlight from hitting his eye. The walk back to the train station was very silent at least for his case.

While the two were talking. The arctic wolf won't comment, he would usually put up a casual remark about the situation, but now that he was being silent and not saying anything it was weird. The duo noticed the arctic's wolf strange behavior as the two glanced at each other in worry. They were not sure if he was acting strange or if something happened, but they decided to leave him alone for the time being.

* * *

They have arrived in school, and as expected Leaf had to meet the scary woman with a high temper. As the arctic wolf was seated on the chair with a bandage covering his shoulder and stomach as the nurse treated the rest of his wound. He practically nearly stripped, the nurse had to make sure that he hasn't sustained any more damages. It would explain the leg pain he received when he was rescuing Haru, being hit on the leg with a stick...The arctic wolf was sitting alone in his room as he was being scalded by the Madril.

As he stared down, he couldn't stare at the scary woman as she shouted at the arctic wolf.''このバカ！警告が表示されますが、先に進み、さらにトラブルに巻き込まれます！あなたはその狼とどのようなビジネスをしていますか？！あなたもそのバニーと関係がありますか？！(You idiot! We let you off with a warning, and you go ahead and get yourself into more trouble! What business you have with that Wolf?! are you in a relationship with that bunny too?!)'' Leaf looked shocked as he replied.

''奥様！私は彼女とは何の関係もありません！私はただ-(M-ma'am! I don't have any relationship with her! I just wa-)'' But he was cut off, which he wasn't really surprised considering that she was the one to talk to him about his incident. Whenever he tried to reply this would happen.

''沈黙！(Silence!)'' The arctic wolf winced as his ears went droopy.''あなたがチェリートンのユニフォームを不潔な場所に着ていて、それが私たちの学校の評判を傷つけたなら、あなたはそれを手に入れたと確信します！？(If you wore your cherryton uniform to some filthy place and it damaged our school's reputation, I will sure you will pay for it got it?!)'' The arctic wolf sighed as he nodded. That left the mandrill to storm out of the room. He was pretty much in trouble, he knew it didn't end there.

As the arctic wolf left his room as he walked down the stairs, he had to check how Legosi is. He was pretty sure he was next, reaching the bottom he started to walk to the infirmary, but he noticed something odd.

He could see Haru was running...from Juno? and the look she had was a furious one. He had to intervene whatever the issue was it had to stop. As he took off into a full run, he had almost no problem catching up to them. As he managed to grab Juno's arm he shouted.

''What the hell is wrong with you two?!''He asked with a glare. This attitude was very rare from him but had to put a stand.

''Let go of me Leaf!''The grey wolf managed to shake herself free as she glared at the rabbit.''レゴシを幸せにできると思いますか？(do you think you can make Legosi happy?)'' Leaf has a surprised expression on his face, did he heard it right?

The Netherlands dwarf had a mix expression, between shocked and confused.''何？あなたはかなりひどい印象を与えています。三年生のハルです。(What? you're making a pretty awful impression. I'm Haru, a third-year.)'' She looked away in an annoyed manner.''お名前を教えてください？(Tell me your name?)''

''私...私の謝罪...私はジュノの最初の年です。(My...my apologies...I'm Juno, a first-year.)'' There was a brief silence before she spoke again.''あなたはそうではありませんか？昨夜レゴシと何かになった人は？( It's you isn't it? The one who got into something with Legosi last night?)'' The young carnivore listened in, he would need a perfect time to cut them off.

Haru placed her back to the wall as she replied.''うん、私は。心配する必要があるのはそんな単純な関係ではないので、リラックスしてください.(Yeah, I am. It's not that kind of simple relationship that you need to worry about, so relax.)''As Haru giggled.''しかし、「レゴシを幸せにする」ハァッ？(But "make Legosi happy" huh?)''As Juno took a step forward, the rabbit continued.''そうですよ-(You're right, yo-)''

''もういい！(That's enough!)'' The arctic wolf shouted.''両方から！(From the both of you!)''The look on Juno's face had something to Leaf, but that expression was not enough to terrify him.

''You stay ou-''But she was cut off as Leaf shouted.

''いや、ジュノ！私はこれから離れません！(No, Juno! I will not stay out of this!) I understand now, the antics, the attention! I understand them all, but this?! do you think Legosi would like this?!''Leaf said with anger.

''I-'' But he didn't let her/

''Let me teach you some hints Juno! I thought you would notice, but Legosi isn't interested in you! and you can't force him to change his mind even if you look to impress to just get his attention! Don't try your luck, and I know he would not be happy if he saw this. If you truly love him...you would give him want his wants.''The look on Juno's face had a look of shame. He then stared at Haru.''And you Haru. Don't try and provoke a carnivore, after what we did...we don't want anything happening to you...''With that he took down the stairs, he heard no talking upstairs. He sighed showing some reality was harsh, but necessary...

* * *

It was nearing the summer festival, Leaf was excused from the crew, but it was time for him to tell Legosi. As he and Kai were speaking, he waited for the moment to approach him. But then he heard a gasp as he looked at what was happening, he noticed that Juno had a different costume than before... and she was looking way prettier, than before.

He took this moment to approach Legosi. He grabbed his paw as Legosi stared at him.''Legosi-Senpai...do you mind If I talk to you for 10 minutes? there is something I need to say before you confess to her...'' Leaf asked in a low tone, which was almost sound like he was sad. Legosi slowly nodded as Leaf dragged Legosi out of the tent, he gave Juno one last look before he exited.

As Leaf continued to drag Legosi.''L-Leaf! I can walk on my own! Y-you don't need to drag me!''Legosi protested as the arctic wolf let go of his paw, Leaf didn't turn to look at Legosi.''W-why did you drag me all the way out here?!''The young carnivore didn't answer. The lupine now showed a concern expression.''Are you okay?''

It was silent before Leaf spoke.''Before I get to the important part, I just want you to know that I trust you Legosi.''The grey wolf noticed the change in tone as he continued to listen.''I think it's time for you to know me fully...''Leaf took a deep breath as he again spoke.

''Before all this...I wasn't used to such attention in junior high...I mostly prefer to go in it alone. Back home? yes, I was a famous student up until the ninth grade, but deep down...they were just using me in the end. I am known to help people in desperate times, heck I'd even help out in personal stuff. But at times...they would talk behind my back and that would break me apart, I didn't have many friends back home expect a few, but they barely hung out with me as I was too weird for them...Funny right? but I learned to endure the pain because I didn't want to lose a purpose in the school, even though they think I was naive. Most of my classmates didn't earn my respect as they didn't respect me with the exception of a few. But I still care for my classmates. Even though I was stuck down...but after coming here? a lot has changed.''Leaf let out a short laugh before he spoke softly.''To be honest, I expected the same reaction, but it was different. I was not being used for my kindness...and I finally feel that I'm my true self again, and even the darkness inside myself helped me. The same darkness that took off my friend's arm...''The arctic wolf said with guilt in his voice. He turned to Legosi now his ears were red and watery.''Do you get? because of you guys, I changed back...The old me suffered much emotional pain, but it came back and now I know how to rely on other than myself. Being with friends that would support me is something that bliss, and I feel like I should thank you because even though you barely know me, you still took the time to get to know me. To be someone I can call a friend...You, Haru, Jack, Akechi, heck I even consider Louis as my friend. I just...thank you...''Leaf ended his speech as he stared down wiping his tears away.

He suddenly felt someone pulling him in. He looked shocked as Legosi was hugging him?

''It's okay, Leaf. I feel honored that I became your friend. Even though I didn't know you were suffering in the inside. You care for others too much than your own well being.''Legosi replied as he pulled himself out of the hug.''But you don't need to worry, you have true friends that will support you.''

Leaf nodded as he smiled.''Your right...I know your right. Now...go to her! confess your feelings!''

''Oh, right! I forgot! I'm sorry Leaf!''Legosi took off back to the meteor festival.''I have to go now!''

''I understand! I will support you and Haru together! Whatever makes you happy, I'll always support you to the very end!''Leaf shouted as he was filled with joy, he smiled as he turned around filing the nice cold wind. He pulled out a feather as he stared at it.

''You don't have to worry about me, Morel...I'm doing fine now. Rest in Peace...''He threw the green feather up in the air as it was blown away by the wind as pink petals followed it...

**End of Arc 1**

As Leaf bowed to the guard, he took his suitcase as he walked out. Now it was summertime as he continued to walk, he stopped midway. He turned around as he looked at Cherryton Academy one last time before he smiled as he walked away...

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! this is the end of Arc 1. Arc 2 will begin as soon as season 2 will begin. Be on the lookout for a bonus episode what is Leaf's life like outside of Cherryton? You will find out next Sunday! See you in Arc 2.**


	14. Episode 13(Bonus Episode)

_**Bonus Episode**_

* * *

The train ride from cherryton academy to Inaba was a long ride. An arctic wolf stepped out of the train as he wore brown polo with matching shoes and black pants. As the wind blow against his fur, he finally had the courage to take his first step. Inaba...This is his home town...he was not sure about this. It was like this place was depressed. There almost no one walking about just silence...

It was really uncomfortable for him, not a single herbivore or carnivore at sight just crickets making sounds at night. Pulling his phone out, he opened the messaging app as he read the text. It was his parent's home address as he pinned the address to his map, it told him where to go. As he looked up, he began to walk with his phone.

He was really nervous and excited to see Mira again. He knew it's her summer vocation as well. In fact, it started 3 days before his summer. Being July, school starts again in August, meaning he had a full month to himself. A full month of rest...No homework or tests to worry about, no working, and more importantly no adventures to go on. That last adventure made his back hurt, not that he carried anything. But it was just like a roller coaster ride down from the earth core.

Walking through the darkness, Leaf opened his map and he appeared to arrive at the location. Looking around, he didn't see the house that had the address, but a house not too far from him had its light opened. The other buildings had there lights off, but this one stuck like a sore thumb. He began to walk at the house as he walked he noticed a small arctic wolf came out of the building and she was taking out the trash. That face was familiar...

As he smiled, he stuffed his phone in his pocket putting it away as he walked calling her name.''Mira!''He stopped in his track as he saw his sister turn to his direction. Leaf laughed at her expression, but she ignored the laugh as she screamed.

''Big Brother!''Mira took off in a full run as she jumped at Leaf's loving arm.

''You grew up didn't you?''Leaf asked.

''Your back!''Mira said as she squealed, ignoring the question. That caused the arctic wolf to laugh as he looks up, he could see that his parents were standing at the doorway. Leaf didn't show any expression as he stared at them. He looked back at his sister as he smiled.''Let's go! I have something for you.''

''You do?!''She asked. Leaf nodded as he pulled out a stuff pink teddy bear.''A teddy bear!''

''Yep. I spent most of the leftover money I had and bought you this.''The arctic wolf handed the pink bear to his sister.

As she took the bear, she couldn't be any happier.''Thank you, big brother.''Leaf nodded.

''Anytime, Now. Let's go, I got a lot to talk about.''

''Yay!''Mira grabbed her brother's paw as she dragged him to their house.

He smiled...He better makes this worth it...

* * *

Its been two days before his arrival, he somewhat got adjusted to the new house. The house itself wasn't fairly bad nor good. It was decent. It was a small house with a single level with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

As the day passed, his sister wanted to play on the playground, which Leaf happily agreed to take her and watch her. His parents still had work and it was no problem for them to leave at any time, but they should be back before sunset. The arctic wolf looked down at his watch as it reads 1:34.

Leaf was waiting for his sister to come out of their room. As the door opened, he saw that his sister wore a small dress. He wondered what the occasion was. He also wore formal wears as he always wore a polo when he is going.

''Well, look at little miss princess here.''He teased, Mira giggled as she said.

''Don't tease me, Leaf.''

''Whatever you say, Princess...''

''Big Brother!''

''I'm just kidding! C'mon, let's go!''She instantly ran out the door, he shook his head as he followed after her yelling.''Don't run! the area isn't going anywhere!''

Mira had lead Leaf into the playground, Leaf isn't young anymore to be playing on the playground such as the swing, so he decided to stay back and watch her play with the other kids. A few hours have passed, Leaf was still in the bench by the time some of the kid's lefts probably to eat or something. Mira was left alone on the swing, Leaf stood up as he approached his sister.

''Want me to push you?''Leaf asked.

''Yes!''She shouted. Leaf smiled as he got behind her as he pushed her slowly. It was silent before his sister spoke.''Hey, Leaf?''

''Yeah?''He asked as he continued to push the swing forward.

''Why does herbivore hates us carnivore?''She asked. Leaf was taken back by the question, he also did experience, but it wasn't very long because from time to time either Legosi or Haru would come to his rescue or he defends himself. He wasn't sure if she was being bullied in school by the herbivore. He learned to be brave and stand up by himself back in the old days.

''Because everyone has their own point of view, Mira. Some herbivores think of us as killers, but some can be friends with us carnivore. It just depends on that herbivore if they're toxic or not. Now my question, were you bullied in school? because you are a carnivore?''Leaf asked she was silenced.''So, I'll take that as a yes.''He sighed as he got in front of his sister.''Don't listen to them okay? just ignore them. You are sweet and cute. Don't let the words get to you.''

''Thanks, Big brother...''She replied.

''Hey, no tears okay? C'mon, you wanna eat something?''He asked.

''I want omelet with fried rice!''

''So, you want me to cook? I am not a chief, Mira.''Leaf laughed, but the young wolf pouted that only made Leaf laugh harder.''Okay, Okay. C'mon.''

They were gonna go home for the day as they were walking, Mira happened to notice an ice cream truck.''Big Brother. Can I get an Ice cream?''Leaf looked at the parked ice cream before letting out a chuckle.

''Sure.''He handed her some 1,000 yen as he doesn't know how much an ice cream cost as the young pup ran to the truck. Leaf followed her as he laughed again.

As Mira got her ice cream, Leaf figured that he would also buy one as well. His sister bought a chocolate flavor ice cream, while he just went with the traditional vanilla ice cream. It was sweet and he is not to keen on eating sweet things as his sister does, but at times he tolerates it. As the duo walked back home, they were also chatting as well.

The sun was already setting down, the duo only arrived back home and they finished the cone as they were about to enter...his ears perked. He was hearing shouting. No doubt that Mira was also hearing the argument. The young pup whimpered as Leaf soothed her.''Dammit...there still fighting after all this?''He had just arrived from school two days ago, and they are already arguing?''Why won't they give up?''He glanced at his little sister in concern. This was gonna be a long night...

* * *

The day were sure passing by it's already august, nothing much has changed since the fighting. They still continue to argue at times and Leaf would drag his sister out to play to distract her, but this was slowly affecting the poor girl. It also came to mind that how was she handling this? he can't stand up to his dad. It was mostly his fault anyways, he was the one to always argue. Sometimes he would even come home drunk, and it worsens the situation.

Now that his dad wasn't home, and his mother has the day off. It was the perfect time to talk to her. He mostly hates his dad not his mother, while they might not be close. Leaf still cared for his mother deeply. He saw his mother drinking coffee on the table, it is the perfect time with Mira asleep.''Mom, can we talk?''The female turned to his son, and Leaf saw a bandage on her forehand. Leaf frowned as he let out a low growl.''You have to divorce him, mom. He always ends up hitting you!''

She sighed as she replied.''Honey, I can't. I love your father you know this...''

That turned his gears as he said.''_Love?_ Love?! mom! that is not love! with the way that stupid bastar-''

''Leaf!''Leaf sighed, he hated when he can't swear.

''With the way he is treating you, he needs to go to jail! He might do worse! He certainly doesn't love you or us! I don't know why you stick with him.''Leaf grabbed his mothers paw.''Mom, please...explain. You know you still have Chase, Ven and me right? if you need money, we will lend you some. Anything to get away from th-''

''It isn't easy Leaf! Who will support, your education? what about Mira? I want to Leaf, but I just can't! I cannot ask my three lovely boys to lend me money. I want you and Mira to finish school...and I'm just a mess!''Leaf stayed silent as he stood up and went to his mother's side to give her a loving embrace.''I cannot...I cannot ask your two brothers to pay for your education.''

''Mom...We are family and family always help each other. You haven't even talked to Chase about it. You can't be sure about that...''

''No, honey...I need to endure it. For you and Mira's sake.''Leaf had the look of determination, he has the right idea.

Later that night, he was outside their house. His dad sleeping on the table drunk yet again. He dialed a number for the fourth time, he was getting frustrated. They finally picked up.''Ugh, What is it Leaf?''A gruff voice was heard. Born from their father's side, he ignored the annoyed tone.

''Hey, Chase. I know your bus-''

''I'm more than busy actually!''He heard something in the background it was a girl's voice, he chuckled.

''Don't get her pregnant now you hear.''Leaf teased, he knew his older brother had a girlfriend for 7 mounts now. It was funny to hear that his brother flustered from the phone or at least he feels like it.

''I'm didn't even proposed yet!''Chase retorted.''Ugh, whatever. What do you want?! it is not like you will call out of the blue to just check on me!''

''Hey calm down, mister musician with a hot temper.''Chase grunted.''I just wast to talk.''

''About what?''He asked.

''About...mom and dad...''The phone went silent.''Chase?''

''Huh? Oh, yeah...is she alright? I mean is she worse?''He asked in concern.

''Yeah, she is worse alright. Dad keeps arguing with mom, and beating her.''He replied. He could feel his anger rising. He heard a sigh as his brother replied.

''Damn...why the hell is she went that bastard anyway?! She should have divorced now! I mean right now!''He could hear the anger in Chase's voice.

''She is still with him because he can pay our education.''Again silence at the other end.

''That's it? If she can't pay it, then she should have called me! or Ven! he is a part-time worker after all!''Chase argued, Leaf let out a frustrated sigh.

''I know, Chase. But she didn't want to borrow any money from her beloved children. Dad's works for a high company of carnivores.''He let out a huff.

''That is still no excuse! she...she should have just called.''He said sounding defeated.''Still...want do you want me to do?''

''You need to lead mom some money that way she can get away I hope...Dad messed her up, and I'll convince her to file a divorce. We need to get Ven here also. He should also know.''Leaf said.

''I'll handle it. How much do you need?''

''About 4,000 if you can handle that amount.''Leaf said.''I'll get the money said through Union.''

''Understood, I'll tell Ven about it as well.''Leaf looked confused. He normally doesn't sound like that.

''Who are you, and what have you done with Chase?''Leaf asked.

''Oh, shut up.''The phone call ended, he chuckled as he went back inside.

* * *

Today was the day. He is leaving again, school starts tomorrow and he shouldn't be late. Mira school is starting today, so he was gonna drop her off to her school to say goodbye as well. He made sure he got everything, he adjusted his tie as he looked at the mirror, he still didn't wear the navy blue vest yet. But he still looked fine.

As he looked at his mom, he approached her.''Mom, I'll go now. Okay?''He said.

''Okay, Honey. Be careful.''Leaf went to Union yesterday to receive about 400,000.00 yens total. He got the envelope from his bag and handed it to his mother. She looked confused as she opened it she saw the money. Her eyes widen.''Leaf you...you didn't...''She looked at her son and saw the smirk.

''Yes, mom. I called Chase. He handed over 3,000 while Ven handed over 1,000 thousand. I told Chase about your situation and he got Ven involved. Now...the big question. Will you Divorce him now?''

She looked away.''I-I don't know Leaf.''

Leaf sighed.''Mom...Please it is for you. Chase called yesterday that he offered to pay for my and Mira's education. He is a famous musician, even Ven gonna help. Mom please...''She looked unsure...

''I'll...I'll talk to Chase, okay?''Leaf nodded.

''Call me tomorrow?''His mother nodded her head. Leaf nodded back.

''Okay, I'll go now. I'll drop Mira off. Love you, mom.''He hugged his mom.

She hugged back.''I love you too Leaf.''As they separated, Leaf left the house with his items. She looked at the envelope as she tightens her grasp as tears fell...

* * *

Going back to Cherryton was a tiring ride, but right now he was at the city where the meteor festival took place. He sat down on the bench as he messaged his brother. He was hoping that his mother was okay, and not being beaten right now. He stuffed his phone away as he looked around as he wore his blue vest, he stood up going to the next train, but he heard a voice.

''Look, who's here.''That voice was familiar, he turned around and saw a familiar-looking antelope. He frowned, he knew who he is. Clovis...but what is he doing here.''I'm surprised to see you here. Enrolled in this country.''

''What are you doing here Clovis? aren't you happy now? You have Allison in your clutches, no one getting in your way.''Leaf said looking at the antelope. He was his rival during his childhood all the way to junior high. This antelope was jealous because I was a sort of lover to Allison.

He glared.''Yes, and she lost her arm because of you.''Leaf closed his eyes as his ears fell.

''Look, I have to go if you don't have anything to say. I bid you farewell.''He walked away from the antelope, he didn't wish to speak about that ever again. As the arctic wolf boarded the train going to cherryton academy.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go bonus episode on Leaf life. Right now this considered complete, but season 2 will be here as well. But right now I have other stories in mind, stories that are out of my comfort zone. Also, a special announcement A prequel to the story will be here called.**

_**"Past Horrors"**_

**This one tells about Leaf's story in the past. Yes, this will be a story that centers around him, not a parallel plot, don't worry though Leaf will be the storyteller. I won't focus on that story for now. I have one story in mind and I had it for a while.**

**Sorry, I couldn't post it. It was a very busy week, and the internet was also cut off. Exams and Clearance were also a pain. Another one also called corona Virus that dang virus, I hope you all stay safe.**

**See you in Arc 2**


End file.
